Locura para dos
by Golden Queen Galatea
Summary: -¡Iuuuk! – Exclamó un pequeño pelirrojo - ¡qué asco! -Gaara gruño audiblemente e Ino escondió más su rostro en el saco de él-Takuma, son las doce de la noche – regaño el progenitor con tono bastante irritado –se supone que llevas horas dormido -¡También se supone que tienen un cuarto para que yo no vea sus obscenidades! -Finalizado!
1. parte I:somos inusuales

He editado mis errores y de nuevo muchas gracias por su paciencia...

* * *

><p>Locura para dos<p>

Parte 1: somos inusuales…

Por tercera vez en la semana el pelirrojo estaba en la misma situación. Atrapado en el armario de la limpieza con puerta gris, sí; El mismo armario que se encontraba a un lado del salón de química 1-C del segundo piso. A pesar que la escuela era grande esta sección del plantel estaba contigua al salón que utilizaba su grupo al final de ese día de clase.

Se burlaría de la persona que le hubiera dicho hace un mes que se encontraría así, en ese cuarto mal oliente y oscuro que apenas lo contenía a él solo. A escasas tres semanas de matricularse en la secundaria superior (preparatoria) en la ciudad de Tokio donde acababa de mudarse. Se escondía por su bien mental y tal vez físico, era la primera vez que necesitaba ocultarse, él nunca se escondía de nadie, no huía y mucho menos de una mujer… nunca.

-¡tsk!- murmuro irritado cuando una gota de "quien sabe qué demonios" le empezó a caer en la cabeza. Al oír unos pasos acelerados guardo silenció y miró por la ranura de la puerta a una muchacha con largo cabello rubio. Ella entro al salón que apenas hace pocos minutos fue desocupado por la clase del pelirrojo.

-¿Gaara?- pronunció en voz modulada y algo dulzona dicha jovencita -¡ooouummn!- se quejó infantilmente cruzando los brazos y dando un pisotón en el suelo. Estaba molesta. Al siguiente momento tomo su celular y marco un número.

- ¡Frente! Parece que después de todo sí las acompañaré al centro comercial –sentencio en un tono derrotado con algo de frustración – mientras era deslumbrada por los rayos del sol que daban en su rostro al quitarse la nube pasajera, guardo silencio un momento esperando respuesta y otra vez salto su enojo a la luz - ¡cállate frente de marquesina, lo voy a atrapar aunque sea lo último que haga ¿entiendes?- la muchacha se sonrojó después de decir esa frase, colgó y salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

Después de un momento de espera finalmente se liberó a sí mismo de su prisión apestosa y comenzó a quejarse en murmullos-¡Rayos! mujer loca –casi escupió. Su irritación iba en aumento, la sensación que le causaba aquella "rubia loca" era otra cosa que nunca le había pasado en su vida. Recordó la primera vez que subió a la montaña rusa y casi vomita; la única diferencia era que estaba en tierra firme y le causaba apretar los dientes al prolongarse el palpitar de su corazón.

-detestable y asqueroso – dijo para sí, todo era culpa de esa acosadora –"rubia loca"-rememoró, mientras caminaba a los escalones con mochila en mano, que apenas hace dos días comenzó a seguirlo hablando sin detenerse, siguiéndolo a todas partes; el patio, el gimnasio, la cafetería, hasta el baño. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué mujer normal seguía a un hombre al baño sin mostrar rastros de timidez? Era bueno que sus clases eran separadas, seguramente la tendría todo el día pegada a su brazo –desquiciada –se corrigió a sí mismo en un murmullo rencoroso ya cuando llegaba al enrejado de la escuela. Y noto otra cosa nueva, a él hablando solo eso le paso hasta que se apareció esa mujer.

– ¡Perfecto!-El también parecía estar volviéndose loco.

Las calles y clima tranquilos le permitían analizar su situación con detenimiento al mismo tiempo que trataba de despejarse antes de llegar a casa de su tía abuela Chiyo. Se encontró un pequeño parque en una desviación para pensar que por primera vez en su vida él era asediado por una mujer, y a pesar de estar loca era bastante bonita, cosa que hacía más extraño su estado "inusual". Para casi todas las personas que se topaban en su camino resultaba ser intimidante, eso le había quedado muy claro al pelirrojo, ya que su aspecto se convirtió en parte de su rutina. Siempre despeinado con el cabello más largo en la frente para cubrir un pequeño tatuaje que decía amor, pálido y con ropa desgastada, su chaqueta favorita y un par de _tennis_ algo toscos. Los profesores lo tachaban de delincuente hasta que veían sus notas elevadas. Nos los culpaba, pero tampoco podían culparlo a él.

* * *

><p>°°°°Recuerdo°°°<p>

El año que su madre murió fue un caos. Su padre entro en un estado de depresión y frustración continúa que hizo que todo el tiempo desquitase su ira con los tres; sus hermanos y su persona. Desesperados por los maltratos y la constante bipolaridad de su progenitor escaparon de casa, viviendo en las calles se separaron los tres hermanos y en ese tiempo no supieron uno de otro.

En cuanto a él, se unió a una padilla pequeña que le dio abrigo, alimento y donde dormir. Todos daban una parte de lo que habían conseguido al final del día para sostenerse mutuamente, nadie se cuestionaba como lo había conseguido cada quien, robar, extorsionar, mentir, tal vez comprar; todo servía. Gaara sabía que no era la mejor manera pero en ese tiempo fue lo único que tuvo, hasta que sus hermanos dieron con él y la noticia de la recuperación de su padre con ellos.

-"_el ya mejoro Gaara, no volverá a lastimarnos"-_fueron las palabras de Temari su hermana –"_vuelve te extrañamos"_

-_No podía ser, ¿debía creer aquello? Me forme dos años con estos "niños abandonados" como yo, ¿si iba con ellos, que pasaría en adelante_?-Pesaba en eso momentos el muchacho.

_-"inténtalo hermano, el viejo está arrepentido y lleva un año visitando a un especialista"_-Las palabras de Kankuro le volvieron a alentar. ¿Podrían ser de nuevo una familia, volver a estar juntos, sonreír, compartir?...

"_Lo intentaré"_ – fue todo lo que dijo el muchachito de catorce años. Regreso a casa, ese lugar lleno de recuerdos dichoso cuando su madre vivía y desdichados causados por los padecimientos emocionales de su padre. Con temor entro acompañado por sus dos hermanos mayores y apenas una pequeña mochila sin nada más que una muda de ropa y algunas monedas.

Se había vuelto una sensación ajena, extraña; estar en su casa. Cuatro paredes con buenos acabados, amueblada cálidamente, ventanas sin rompimientos y grades por donde entraba el sol espléndidamente. El olor a comida perduraba en el ambiente, tanto tiempo falto de estas cosas…

Tardo en acoplarse a la vida en familia de nuevo, especialmente a la presencia de un padre apaciguado y que en vez de reclamos inexplicables daba su comprensión, era irreal. Parecido a las noches frías que despertó de una pesadilla para después tranquilizarse, por eso no lo creía. Despertó completamente de su pesadilla cuando su padre se dio cuenta del pequeño tatuaje que portaba en el lado izquierdo su frete. En el momento que alboroto el cabello de su hijo más pequeño al despedirse para ir a trabajar, algo en su piel llamo la atención del hombre y levanto su cabello con el pulgar. Ahí estaba un tatuaje que decía amor en "_kanji"_. Gaara se sintió nervioso como no se sentía en años, porque aún era tomado dela cabeza por su padre y por volver a enfrentar la mirada fija y de frustración que portaba el ser que debía llamar papá y simplemente no podía. Cuando el muchacho vio que la otra mano de él se elevaba casi sentía los golpes venir y cerró los ojos como repuesta instintiva, pero los golpes nunca llegaron. Su padre lo tomo por los hombros para después abrazarlo fuertemente y llorar como un niño.

-"_Perdón…perdón hijo"-_para ese entonces con quince años el pelirrojo se recuperó del abandono, del rencor llorando juntos y correspondió el abrazo paternal. Contó que ese tatuaje lo caracterizaba en la padilla que se volvió su familia temporal, cada integrantes tenia uno con diferentes palabras, en los brazos, espalda, etc. El, al verse en un espejo pensaría en su madre y el amor que lo hizo soportar momentos muy difíciles. Hiroga, su padre, no pregunto más y tampoco le reclamo nada.

°°°Fin del Recuerdo°°°

* * *

><p>Una melodía empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo al encontrarse sentado en uno de los columpios del aquel parque- ¿sí?...<p>

-_Hola, Gaara. Habla Naruto__-_ su primo sonaba bastante animado, como siempre. Tal vez lo invitaría a algún lado…

-Te oigo –pregunto sin rodeos. Salir despejaba siempre la mente, especialmente las salidas con Naruto y los amigos.

_-¡pareces materia dispuesta primo!_ –Gaara sonrió ante el comentario, podían ser parientes lejanos pero se llevaban muy bien, él fue un verdadero amigo– _vamos a reunirnos en la plaza comercial, la que está a unos minutos de mi casa. ¡Pensamos hacer una excursión para salir de campamento!_

-Ok, voy para allá, te veo en la tienda de música, Narubaaka –había encontrado la costumbre de molestar a su pariente muy divertida, al igual que Sasuke, otro de sus amigos.

_-¡Oye imbes_...i- cortando la llamada antes de que el rubio muchacho continuara con su irritación, se levantó para reunirse con el grupo , ya lo molestaría al llegar…

-¡he!-se escapó una pequeña carcajada de sus labios al recordar cómo conoció a Naruto, el mismo año que se reconcilió con su padre.

Él No Sabaku mayor había contactado con unos familiares que hace años no veía, los Namikaze y formularon una reunión familiar para navidad y año nuevo. Ese año nuevo hizo caso de la propuesta de Naruto; "vamos a molestar al viejo pervertido" había dicho su pariente con mirada maliciosa, ¿qué podía perder? Además faltaban tres horas para el las doce y se estaba aburriendo… para el final del año fueron perseguidos por los perros doberman de la vecina, que era espiada por Yiraiya "el pervertido" , al mismo tiempo revelaron el escondite donde "colectaba información" dicho hombre , según para escribir sus "interesantes novelas". En su huida vieron a aquel individuo siendo golpeado con violencia por una mujer muy aterradora y fuerte. Después de ser perseguidos cinco calles llegaron jadeantes a comer pay de manzana y ponche, así que todo el resto de la velada ellos rieron divertidos en medio de su familia que los veía con rareza. Estaban agradecidos de no haber sido atrapados también por aquella asesina.

-las mujeres son aterradoras- simulo un escalofrió abrasándose recordando a la rubia. Finalmente divisaba a Naruto y Sasuke…

* * *

><p>Bueno me gustaría saber que opinan sinceramete ya que cada día trato de mejorar...<p>

Muchos saludos a tod s


	2. Parte II: tal vez loca

espero que te guste Hikari...^_^

**Locura para dos**

Parte II: Tal vez locura

°-°-°-recuerdo-°-°

Ella siempre fue una jovencita tranquila y bien educada. Si, era extrovertida, pero nada escandaloso ni fuera de lo normal. Sus padres nunca tuvieron problemas con ella, realmente nada de relevancia, una que otra discusión pequeña, algunos deberes escolares sin hacer, llegar tarde por unos minutos a casa o pasar demasiado tiempo con Sakura su mejor amiga, ni cuando se vestía para salir utilizaba ropa demasiado reveladora. Ino Yamanaka era "señorita de su casa"

Entonces al finalizar la secundaria básica los negocios familiares incrementaron su demanda, su madre Akemi había abierto un pequeño negocio de decoración de espacios abiertos y jardines. Era una paisajista muy habilidosa, creativa y sobretodo empática. Comprendía con rapidez los deseos de sus clientes, ellos por consecuencia corrieron la voz de su talento dándole más trabajo en respuesta. Su padre psicoterapeuta y maestro en la universidad tenía su consultorio, que visitaba solo tres veces por semana y aun así parecía ganar una buena suma cada mes por sus servicios. Ni se diga de la universidad, todos los días daba clase y los horarios variaban cada semestre. En el caso de su padre se avecinaba una conferencia de cátedra y actualización para el personal docente, aspecto que obligaba al Sr. Yamanaka a viajar un mes durante las vacaciones debido a lo extenso de los temas que se impartirían. Ese solo fue el inicio de ese año.

Ino pasó todo ese lapso prácticamente sola en su casa y las visitas que los padres de Sakura le permitían hacer, que para su desgracia no eran muchas, tal vez un día o dos cada mes, ya que su amiga fue una alumna muy inteligente, asistía a clases avanzadas de inglés, natación los sábados, tomaba clases de canto y piano. Ese tiempo fue muy solitario para la rubia, su extrovertida personalidad fue relegada involuntariamente por falta de compañía, tenía más amigos pero durante las vacaciones de esos meses la única que se mantuvo en contacto fue Sakura. Así que para cuando volvieron a las clases normales Ino estaba muy distante y, extrañamente para todos, muy callada.

Los padres de la rubia no dejaron de viajar y también a su vez la economía familiar iba en aumento. Pero seguía pasando demasiado tiempo a solas acumulando para sí misma sus emociones, las charlas que pudo tener con mamá y no ocurrieron, tal vez los celos de papá por un chico de la escuela, encerró poco a poco todos sus deseos. Ella sabía que en algún momento iba estallar ese cumulo experiencias malogradas con sus padres y sin embargo no estaban llegando. No sabía cuánto más soportaría, Ino solamente quería ser buena hija, que sus padres la amaran, oír un "gracias por ser paciente, por pasar tanto tiempo sola en casa"

-_"Irónicamente su padre psicoterapeuta no se da cuenta de su depresión"_-había dicho Sakura a Hinata en una de sus pláticas habituales. Ese mismo día se dio cuenta por qué al ir a visitar a Ino. La rubia aparentaba estar completamente bien delante de su padre, sonreía todo el tiempo y era la misma de siempre, trato de encontrar rastros de algún indicio que le diera la respuesta de su aptitud. Estaban cenando en la casa de la rubia y platicaban, con Sakura mirándola más atenta que nunca.

-_"Hija, estas segura que estas bien, pienso que es mejor que me quede…"_ fuen interrumpido rápidamente por la muchacha la cual le dio una sonrisa forzada.

- _"No te preocupes papá estoy bien"_-contesto ella ya nerviosa y con la mirada puesta en el refrigerador, pues Sakura la observaba interrogante y continuo- "estoy perfectamente sola, ya se hacer todas las cosas de la casa, la comida, la ropa esta lim… un ruido sordo no la dejo terminar. Su mejor amiga se había levantado súbitamente dando un golpe con sus dos manos en la amplia mesa rectangular. Sakura se quitó los lentes que escondían sus lindos ojos verdes, acción que solo había ocurrido antes enfrente de la rubia y estando ellas dos solas.

Todo estaba en expectante silencio, el Sr. Yamanaka miraba a Sakura pensando en lo raro de su combinación física; cabello rosa y ojos verdes-"entiendo por qué esta niña es tan tímida, no es nada común" –pensó, hasta que su hiló de pensamiento fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa.

-_¡Señor Yamanaka, primero deje de analizarme!_ –cometario que sobresalto un poco a hombre al haber sido descubierto – _"y segundo miré a su hija, ella no está bien, finge estar bien…"_- para ese momento las miradas de su padre y mejor amiga respectivamente se encontraban en la rubia.

- … - el señor no dijo nada esperando a que la sagaz jovencita continuara.

- "_prefiero que hablen ustedes, pero no se deje engañar"_ – dejo de mirar al padre de Ino –_"Ella lleva dos años comportándose muy diferente, no la reconozco. Vamos se parece a mí"_- dijo alarmada-_ "se supone que yo soy la callada, tímida y apartada pero la cerda me quito el puesto"_ – finalizo con tristeza, se dio la vuelta para irse por la puerta del comedor con vitral de lirios en el marco.

El último año de secundaria los padres de la rubia organizaron sus agendas y dejaron a sus empleados más hábiles a cargo de sus negocios. Su madre Akemi, dejó a Uchiha Itachi a cargo de la promoción y transacciones bancarias de sus locales. – "Es joven pero de confianza" comento la mujer con suficiencia – "No te preocupes no es para tanto"- consoló Akemi a Ino, cuando la vio dispuesta a hacerse la fuerte de nuevo.

-"Kushina es mi socia en otro distrito, pero me dijo que le encantaría mudarse a Tokyo, que será divertido, toda su familia es tan sociable. Ahora será difícil deshacerse de mamá"- termino mirando pícaramente a su hija, que se sonrojó al oírla. Ya sabía que su mamá la consentiría mucho y le costaba trabajo admitir que extrañaba aquello.

Todo lo que había detenido el cauce natural de la joven rubia se vio de pronto sobrepasado gracias a Sakura, que aceptó las consecuencias de todo desde el principio, solo quería ver feliz y recuperada a su amiga. Ino le hizó la ley del hielo por un mes -_"por soplona"_- según ella. Pero para después de ese tiempo era asfixiada de la derrochadora personalidad de su amiga y su verdadero temperamento, el cual ahora estaba potenciado por dos. Todo el tiempo la abrazaba y agradecía –"_¡algún día te lo voy a pagar frente-sita, te quiero!_- la muchacha pelirrosa no sabía si estar feliz o lamentarse por ella misma

–_"mis huesos nunca volverán a su posición original"_- se quejó con Hinata. La muchacha reía cada vez que la escuchaba repetir lo mismo.

°-°-fin del recuerdo-°-°

Entonces llego el momento de ir a la preparatoria. La rubia se imaginaba la reunión con las amigas en otra etapa, la nueva escuela, los clubes escolares, vendría fiesta y por consecuencia las compras, la ropa de moda, el maquillaje y los chicos…

Ahí fue donde todo empezó Ino reafirmo si personalidad extrovertida, aventurera y sobretodo decidida. Ese primer día de clase en el aula de biología, cuando el profesor Yamato explicaba los criterios de evaluación y entregaba el temario a su clase.

-Todos los temas a mediados del semestre serán calificados por equipo – explicaba recargado en el pizarrón en maestro – los temas estarán relacionados con la estructura del cuerpo humano, órganos, sistemas y células; también un poco de reproducción de los seres vivos y genética- relataba el Sr. Yamato ya entrando en materia – para esa etapa yo decidiré si permito que ustedes mismos formen los equipos o los haga y..

-tok –tok –tok- fue interrumpido de forma abrupta a iniciar a escribir los temas de forma exacta.

-un momento clase- les pidió mientras se dirigía con rapidez a abrir la puerta corrediza del aula.

Para Ino el tiempo se detuvo violentamente. Parado a la puerta se podía ver un joven guapo e intimidante con el cabello rojo algo despeinado, alto de estatura, piel ligeramente pálida, con el uniforme de la escuela y una chaqueta negra completaba todo el repertorio.

-Nunca había visto nada así… -murmuro muy bajito y sin salir de la ensoñación la chica.

Todos los muchachos del salón también quedaron en silencio, la apariencia del chico los dejó sin saber que decir. Aquel pelirrojo parecía ser peligroso y sus ojos verdes agua marina tenían cierta frialdad acecina.

-Te has equivocado de salón- decía el profesor al chico después de entregarle su hoja de horarios; más de un muchacho suspiro de alivio al oir la sentencia que el Sr. Yamato pronunciaba, sin embargo Ino suspiro decepcionada.

-Hubiera sido interesante- dijo ino para aun en voz baja y recargando la cabeza en su mano derecha mientras continuaba apreciando "la maravillosa obra pelirroja de la naturaleza".

-Tus clases son en el edificio contiguo con…-continuaba explicándole a ese muchacho el maestro.

Mientras la joven rubia seguía en su papel de investigación, observando detenidamente a ese adolescente llamativo.

-¿Qué miras cerda?- pregunto su amiga Sakura desde el asiento atrás y con la astucia que la caracterizaba, dado que ya se había percatado que ocurría con Ino desde que empezó a murmurar como loca. Una ecuación sencilla; Ino con mirada de boba, más muchacho guapo es igual a locura. Sí, conociendo bien al sujeto "A" (Ino) esa era la única respuesta viable.

-¡Eso no te importa frente!- contraataco con voz baja mirando su amiga, entonces después de aquella interrupción volvió a mirar al chico encontrándose con la mirada de susodicho pelirrojo y una muy ligera sonrisa del mismo, lo cual le hizo dar un pequeño salto en su asiento al ser atrapada en el acto de "análisis".

Los compañeros de la clase no notaron aquello, preferían no mirar al individuo a los ojos. Por lo tanto para ese momento cada quien tenía su propio tema de conversación.

Sakura pudo mirar, casi con lujo de detalles, lo que en ese instante paso; cuando su mejor amiga se volvió una loca sin remedio, segundos después de ver aquella diminuta sonrisa del muchacho en dirección a la rubia. Una pieza de la cabeza de la rubia salió volando como sale el vapor de una olla de presión.

Ino volteó a ver con un notorio sonrojó a la pelirrosa, la emoción brillaba en sus ojos azules.

-¡¿Qué me pasa frente de marquesina?-se dirigió a Sakura alarmada – ¡creo que se me va a salir el corazón! –afirmo ella estrujando el logotipo de su blusa y aun sin una respuesta de su amiga intelectual se escuchó como el profesor aclaraba su garganta.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuál es el aula del profesor Hatake?- Ino levanto su mano a velocidad luz, como en los programas de concursos televisados. No sabía que se había apoderado de ella y para colmo el Sr. Yamato la miraba expectante.

-¡Yo profesor, yo sé!- dijo al fin olvidándose de la vergüenza que casi se permitía sentir.

El maestro la miró algo extrañado pero continuo -¿Puedes llevar a tu com...?- la jovencita se levantó como un tornado sin darle oportunidad de terminar al profesor y se colgó del brazo del pelirrojo parado en la puerta.

-¡Por supuesto profesor, yo lo llevo!- sentencio cerrando la puerta sin más.

El aula queda en silencio, parecía no haber nadie. ¿Qué no había visto esa niña que se iba con un delincuente posiblemente muy peligroso? Es más no entendían a que se debía el comportamiento acelerado de la rubia.

Al no querer que su amiga, "ahora deficiente mental" quedará en evidencia pregunto al educador que se encontraba también algo ausente-profesor, podría explicar de nuevo como se harán las exposiciones, no pude anotar todos los puntos- no podía permitir que se llevara ningún loquero a su confidente de hacía cuatro años.

-s-sí, es verdad. Bien clase apunten lo que voy a escribir en la pizarra-continuó el sujeto.

-S-sakura, ¿tu s-sabes qué le pasó a Ino?- pregunto Hinata con curiosidad.

-Tal vez locura- respondió simple y seria la pelirrosa, después acomodo sus lentes un poco mejor en el puente de su nariz. Hinata se quedó como la inicio pero no pregunto más.

Muchos saludos


	3. ParteIII:locura permitida

Hikari Clearwater, Musa Caliope y Yerik, muchas gracias por las espera deseo que les guste, ya estoy trabajando la parte 4 en mi libreta. Muchos saludos

Insisto los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (felicidades Masahi sensei, muy bien pensado)...

* * *

><p>Locura para dos<p>

**Parte III: locura permitida**

El gran patio del instituto Mitaka high se hallaba en total calma, la vegetación de sus jardines era movida apacible por el viento matutino e iluminado por el cálido sol veraniego, no obstante toda esa paz fue interrumpida por unos pasos seguidos de parloteos femeninos provenientes del edificio de oriente.

-He vivido toda mi vida en Tokio, me encanta la torre y los jardines de sakura ¿ya te conté que mi mejor amiga se llama así?-relataba la muchacha de ojos azules apenas respirando, con todo no se dignaba soltar el brazo del varón pelirrojo que se hallaba azorado por su constante blablá.

-por cierto me llamo…- pero el muchacho no la escuchaba, estaba luchando internamente contra sus instintos de supervivencia _–"si corro con todas mis fuerzas nunca me atraparía…"_-pensaba él.

Cualquiera al mirar aquella escena podría pensar que la rubia seria la próxima víctima mortal de aquel joven. Pero lo que nadie sabía, excepto la familia de Gaara, era que el nunca golpearía a una mujer. –"_Era muy diferente una pelea con matones y callejeros a esto"- _volteo en dirección a la chica y la observo, a su vez ella le devolvió la mirada interrogante emocionada _–"¡rayos no debí mirar!_- se recrimino fuertemente apretando con el puño libre el asa de su mochila. Una señorita unos diez centímetros más baja que él, ojos azules, cabello rubio, frágil y muy bonita estaba sin temor alguna tomada de su brazo.

Mientras continuaba su lucha mental el pelirrojo permanecía siendo arrastrado de forma muy irritante por aquella niña que juzgaba muy empalagosa. Podía ver como los labios de ella se movían veloces. Hasta ese momento se percató de que estaba muy pegada a él y que no había escuchado nada de lo que decía.

-¿Q-que dices?- Hablo finalmente él, deteniéndose en el jardín que conectaba los edificios escolares.

Cayó en cuenta de toda la situación. Uno; ¿qué demonios hacia ella tan… cerca? Sobrepasaba con descaro su espacio personal. Dos ¿cómo es que él mismo no se dio cuenta de todo antes? Nadie podía tacharlo de distraído, algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Y tres; ¿Ella acaso no lo había visto, estaba ciega o tal vez loca? Él sabía perfectamente que su apariencia atemorizaba a la gran mayoría de las personas normales.

Se sintió repentinamente más irritado ¿Por qué la chica rubia seguía de colgada de su brazo y aparte lo miraba con intriga, como esperando a que dijera algo, ¿qué quería? No parecía ni mínimamente temerosa.

El silencio se prolongó un minuto que a Gaara le pareció eternamente lento y al mismo tiempo sentía algo parecido al enojo hervir en su estómago _– "Una irritante sensación"_-se dijo a sí mismo; por otro lado a Ino no le bastó para observar detalladamente a ese misterioso pelirrojo. _"No podría haber nada parecido en el mundo"_- pesaba ella grabando la imagen en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas niña?- pregunto el joven finalmente dirigiéndole la palabra a Ino, en el tono más serio e intimidante que conocía.

Ino se asustó un poco al ser sacada de su fantasía, donde se veía con un pequeño niño pelirrojo con ojos azules en los brazos que le decía "mami", pero enseguida contesto segura y coqueta –me llamo Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto. ¿Tu cómo te llamas?- volvió a repetir con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano a aquel joven, sabedora de que ya le había dicho su nombre.

La manera de responder causo cierta sorpresa en el susodicho, él tenía el concepto de que generalmente la mujeres eran muy sensibles a los tratos fríos, no necesitaba decirles "vete, me molestas". Las que no se alejaban despavoridas por su apariencia lo hacían a causa de su actitud brusca, seria y desinteresada.

-_"Ino, es extraña y… seguro también es demente"-_ fue el pensamiento breve de Gaara.

Sin embargo él no se iba a confiar. Volvió a poner la cara más seria y aterradora que tenía y la mostro unos tres segundo a ella antes de hablar.

-Hasta aquí está bien "Inue"- hablo a Ino equivocándose apropósito en el nombre de ella.

Ino no era de las personas que se enojaban con facilidad, de hecho era muy bromista, pero ahora y con solo tres frases pronunciadas por ese chico sentía la chispa de su enojo ser encendida. No era ninguna tonta, su nombre era fácil de recordar.

_-"Mi nombre no es ni de dos silabas amigo"_- reprimió aquellas palabras apretando los dientes. El pelirrojo le gustaba, pero ahora definitivamente lo haría recordar su nombre hasta el día de su muerte. Tendría que lanzar un ataque directo.

-Me voy solo, ya no te molestes- su "presa" empezaba la graciosa huida, era ahora o nunca, probablemente sería su última oportunidad en el día y a ella no le gustaba esperar.

-¿cómo te llamas "rojito"?-insistió ella con una gran sonrisa colgándole nuevamente del brazo de Gaara con bastante fuerza, tal parecía que esa chica podría ser más atemorizante que el mismo.

-G-gaara, Sabaku no – contesto sin pensar al verse perturbado por la decidida muchacha.

-_"un momento, ¿rojito?"-_comprendió bastante ofuscado que ya le habían puesto apodo. Sin embargo ya no era momento de discutir con ella, podía excusarse en clase por ser nuevo diciendo que se había perdido, pero no podía medir hasta qué punto.

Ino satisfecha por saber finalmente el nombre del pelirrojo comenzó a "llevarlo" de nueva cuenta a su salón de clase, cosa que esta vez fue imposible ya que Gaara de soltó de ella en cuanto avanzó.

-Te he dicho que voy solo- puntualizó y para dejarle claro que era lo que trataba de decir continuo explicando –te regresas por donde viniste, y yo me voy por halla – mando autoritariamente a la rubia mientras señalaba con su dedo hacia el lugar correcto.

Gaara camino para alejarse de ella casi corriendo y al tomar la manija de la puerta las palabras de Ino lo detuvieron en seco.

-¡Gaara –alzo la voz la rubia para después ver la cara de un exaltado y avergonzado chico – haré que te acuerdes de mi nombre, hasta tus nietos van a hablar de mí. _"porque también serán mis nietos"_-pensó lo último divertida – vas a amarme- aseguro con determinación.

El pelirrojo se quedó mudo y estático escuchando solamente como los latidos se su corazón se le trababan en la garganta. Volteo su rostro igual que un rayo después de oír esa declaración tan atrevida y vergonzosa.

-Está loca…- fue lo último que pronuncio al respecto y sintiendo mucho calor en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Ino había actuado por mero impulso, se sentía apenada simplemente recordando la mirada de Gaara sobre ella al decirle aquellas palabras<p>

-Y se las dije en voz alta –conto emocionada a una Sakura nada sorprendida -dime lo que piensas Sakura-frente –preguntaba a su amiga mientras trataba se ocultar su sonrojo enmarcando su cara con las manos.

-Imagine que algún día pasaría esto –declaro mirando atenta los movimientos que su amiga rubia hacía para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿pero qué dices? –trato de indagar más para calmar un sus propias ansias y distraer a Sakura de su plática deductiva.

-Solo digo que era claro que te convertirías en un depredador cazando su presa – comento a una Ino que parecía haber dejado de prestar atención hace cinco segundos.

-No sé de qué hablas – respondió distraídamente. Ya revisaba el horario de clases y empezaba a maquinar todo su plan de ataque –"tengo que conseguir también sus horarios"- pensaba ya ignorando a su compañera de asiento.

-Bien, no interesa –la pelirrosa no le dio importancia al tema y opto por no insistir – ya entenderás…- murmuro tomando un trago de su botella de agua. No es que fuese muy experimentada, era lo último que tenía ella por sí misma, pero si había visto a sus primas muy enamoradas hacer una que otra locura. Entonces si eso lo conjugaba con la personalidad de Ino se convertiría de seguro en una bomba.

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto ya un poco más atenta a Sakura.

-No, nada. Decía que voy a aprovechar el descanso para ir a ver la biblioteca- dijo mientras iniciaba su marcha hacia a el lugar que deseaba ver desde que se inscribió. Se rumoraba que la colección de libros ahí era muy completa.

-¡Claro, nos vemos!-repuso sin objetar. Conocía muy bien que Sakura era amante de la lectura y eso la hacía un poco más lista que ella misma, ya se había adaptado bien a esa parte de su amiga que muchas veces le parecía aburrida, y a la vez estar agradecida por eso, las explicaciones sencillas que le daba permitieron que fuese mucho mejor en una que otra materia por demás fastidiosa.

Pero ahora no era momento de rememorar, en este instante tenía mucho que hacer para cumplir con las cosas que había dicho a su futuro novio, porque sin duda así seria.

* * *

><p>Pronto, el proximo...<p>

Si me permiten justificarme, solo diré que preste mi compu por una buena causa! ^_^


	4. ParteIV:eventos no planeados

Gracias por leer.

Mehe esforzado por que este cápitulo se más grande y los proximos tambien.

Sin más los personajes son de Masashi Kisimoto pero la historia es mía.

* * *

><p>Locura para dos<p>

Parte IV:Eventos no planeados

.

.

.

Llegó al final de la primera clase, la cual era Matemáticas I con el profesor Azuma, mismo que estaba muy molesto con Gaara. Él le llamó la atención por el retraso y paciente le explico cada una de las sanciones por llegar tarde al salón de clase.

-solo por ser el primer día voy a pasar por alto el que llegaras con tanta tardanza- escucho callado el pelirrojo lo que el docente decía – "pero que no se repita Sabaku" –sentencio en tono de advertencia y siguiente señalo que el sería su lugar el resto del año. Al final del salón junto al ventanal.

Se dirigió al sitio y con alegría vio una cara conocida. Para su buena suerte Naruto estaba en el mismo grupo, su lugar estaba justo en frente de su pupitre. Eso le hizo sentir más seguro y relajado; de ahora en adelante no tendría que estar solo en una ciudad desconocida o sentirse fuera de lugar en esa escuela o ser el único ahí que no conocía a nadie.

Sabía bien que su primo vivía ahí, se había mudado hace un año y medio pero nadie le dijo que estarían en la misma escuela. Conociendo a su familia, tal vez quisieron que el mismo lo descubriera.

-¡psss, psss! – Escucho unos sonidos desde un lugar cercano –Gaara, es bueno verte primo –saludo en murmullos Naruto extendiéndole la mano por lo bajo.

-¡Namikaze! tan pronto distrayendo a sus compañeros- Azuma ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia-¿Cuántas veces más debo de llamarle la atención?-al parecer el rubio llevaba un rato tratando de iniciar conversación con todo los del aula.

- ¡Oh! No sea cascarrabias profesor, se va a poner más viejo –algunos miraron con espanto la escena – además a las chicas no le gustan los gruñones, seguro ni novia tiene-el chico sonrió como un niño después de dichas palabras y el hombre que trataba de persuadirlo perdió la compostura.

-¡Naruto, deja de faltarme al respeto¡-rechino los dientes el profesor- y de ahora en adelante el que copie la aptitud de su compañero será castigado como él –lo siguiente fue llevar a ese chico quisquilloso a la dirección y dejar copiando los temas en la pizarra a la clase. Pero cuando estaban saliendo el pelirrojo los detuvo.

-Profesor, espere un momento –el sujeto volteo a mirar a quien le llamaba. Gaara se acercó serio y habló un poco al oído al educador – por favor perdónelo por esta vez, es mi primo y tiene algunos "problemas"- escucho receloso la petición aquel hombre y continuo en murmullos el pelirrojo- por su hiperactividad, de pequeño se golpeó sin fin de veces en la cabeza –hizo una pausa apesadumbrado- y este es el resultado- señalo a su pariente.

Naruto devolvió una sonrisa algo exagerada a los dos individuos. Eso calmo a Azuma un poco y miro un poco a Gaara sin creérselo aún, pero el pelirrojo mantuvo el semblante serio y _triste_.

Igualmente la clase miraba curiosa, pero que no pudieron enterarse de lo que ocurría.

-Suena algo lógico –dijo después pensativo el maestro, el pelirrojo solo afirmo con la cabeza- está bien Sabaku, pero se quedará a tu cuidado- y volvió a anotar en las hojas sobre su mesa.

-¡A su sitios, Sabaku, Namikaze!- y así lo hicieron los muchacho.

- ¡Hey!... ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?-quería saber sobre sus técnicas de persuasión el rubio.

-Nada en especial-contuvo una diminuta sonrisa él, efectivamente, con su primo y cierta _demente_ cerca las cosas serían muy diferentes…

* * *

><p>Era apenas el primer día y ya estaba llegando tarde a su siguiente clase. La presión aumentaba si agregaba que aparte de todo estaba entrando del descanso, lo que disminuía su posibilidad de pretextos para llegar con retraso.<p>

Literatura I era la materia que empezaba para la clase de la pelirrosa después de receso.

-¡arrrg, cinco minutos más!- exclamo mientras corría a toda la velocidad que le era posible cargando unos cuantos libros. Apenas salía de la biblioteca, pero no había podido evitarlo; perdió la noción del tiempo y ahora estaba en esa situación.

Desde el día en que se inscribió en aquella institución, el rumor de su diversa colección literaria la emocionó demasiado, ansiaba comprobar si lo que decían era verdad y al llegar la emoción de encontrar tantos autores le dio gran satisfacción, amaba los libros, especialmente las novelas que ella misma tachaba de empalagosas y cursis. Pero ese secreto era algo que solo Ino sabía, juntas compartían más que gusto por ellas.

Admiraba los libros desde las pasta hasta el contenido, había leído autores como Emily Bronte, William Shakespeare, los cuentos de Ariwara Narahira y Ryunosuke Akutagawa, entre otros eran los favoritos de Sakura.

-¡rápido, rápido!- salió de su boca. Se impresiono al verse correr con todos esos libros a tal velocidad. No era de piernas largas, ni tenia apariencia resistente; más bien era un poco más baja que su rubia amiga y también más delgada. El ser intensa y llamativa se lo dejaba a Ino, ella tenía un lindo físico. Raramente Sakura era más fuerte que la otra joven.

En el trascurso de su carrera casi se caen sus lentes varias veces, al subir y bajar desniveles por la vereda, en el camino de regreso de la biblioteca.

Ver finalmente terminar aquel camino lleno de árboles la tranquilizó, dado que podía ver como llegaba al patio principal en medio de los edificios escolares.

-¡¿Rayos, por qué la biblioteca tiene que estar tan lejos?- recriminaba al arquitecto la muchacha. En toda la escuela era el edifico más lejano, seguido en lejanía por los invernaderos.

-"perfecto"- exclamó internamente un poco más tranquila. Todo el trayecto mantuvo el equilibrio con éxito y ahora corría por los pasillos de la planta baja del edificio escolar un poco más despacio –"a la izquierda y después al fondo"- se dio ánimos mientras se acercaba a una esquina. El llegar ese día un poco más temprano, para hacer un pequeño mapa, había dado frutos; solo llegaría un minuto tarde.

Ahí empezó todo, la catástrofe vino con un choque fuerte, cuando al dar ella la última vuelta en la esquina, choco con fuerza con "algo" que venía con más velocidad y era más grande, más alto. Un segundo después de eso todo paso muy rápido, una reacción en cadena que ejemplificaba muy bien la tercera ley de Newton:

"Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción…". La acción era chocar y lo siguiente era caer.

Al instante todos los libros se desparramaron por el llano suelo, el listón de su cabeza se trabo en ese "algo" causando un doloroso tirón en su cabello, una cuantas lágrimas y una Sakura un poco despeinada, la cereza en el pastel fue la visión de sus lentes, hasta ahora intactos, volando muy lejos de ella.

El panorama resultante simulaba un accidente vial.

-¡maldición, no!- reclamo Sakura por verse en esa condiciones, con toda seguridad llegaría tarde al literatura I, sus lentes parecían estar rotos a unos metro de ella y con suerte ningún libro tendría daños a pagar.

-¿rosa?- se oyó decir ofuscado a un muchacho, el que parecía ser claramente el causante de su desgracia.

-"¡No de nuevo!"-pensó ella harta de que la gente la mirará como fenómeno por el color de su cabello, he ignoró al sujeto.

Mil veces se trataba de convencer que ella no tenía la culpa de sus problemas genéticos, pero la mayoría la miraba como si les hubiera provocado una contusión. Y para no terminar estaba ese color de ojos, verdes, que amaba pero ocultaba por el exceso de atención en sentido negativo. Recuerdos desagradables vinieron a su mente pero mejor se concentró en los libros tirados.

Al mover su cuerpo para levantarse noto que su rodilla estaba las timada –"perfecto"-ironizo internamente. Ahora su calceta estaba manchada de un poco de sangre, no le importaba demasiado el dolor, era más importante su presentación.

-te ayudo con eso- se escuchó una voz, la cual parecía seria y sin dudas, además de eso la asusto por no haber notado antes su cercanía. Se sintió desconfiada y dudo unos momentos si aceptar el ofrecimiento del tipo.

No había opción, tenía cosa que levantar y una rodilla algo adolorida. Resignada acepto su ayuda y extendió la mano para encontrarse con un chico de cabellos y ojos muy negros, tez blanca, algo bastante normal para cualquier japonés sino fuera porque ese sujeto tenía una fisonomía perfecta. Se amoldaba intachablemente al ideal de la pelirrosa, es decir, como ella quería ser: hermosa y normal, justo como él.

Se sintió extrañamente muy emocionada y pensó que le daría un infarto por la velocidad de sus latidos.

-¿Oye, estás bien? –hablo el individuo moviendo el hombro de ella ligeramente, acto seguido, los libros regresaron al suelo de la impresión.

Una ligera sonrisa, que descoloco a Sakura, apareció en el rostro del pelinegro. Algo que no le gusto estaba pasando ahí, parecía que era burla lo que vio en su rostro o solo no lo supo identificar.

-_Cereza_- llamo en tono de broma a Sakura, apelativo que la hizo poner sus pies sobre la tierra en automático y sentirse furiosa. Peor que la miraran inquisitivamente, por su cabello y su palidez, era que aparte de todo le nombraran con un apodo alusivo.

-¡Tengo nombre, _amigo!_- exclamo enojada quitando de un manotazo el agarre sobre su brazo, haciendo un poco más divertidas las cosas para aquel tipo –"es un sádico aprovechado"- pensó notando que parecía aún más divertido con su respuesta. Trato de ponerse en pie ella sola y al casi conseguirlo la rodilla le molesto demasiado.

-Cuidado, **cereza- **insistió el una vez más, esta vez sosteniéndola por los dos codos para que no cayera.

Aquel tipo se divertía a su costa y eso la frustraba. Miro a los ojos al infeliz guapo y golpeo su hombro con el puño una vez, otra vez y otra, tratando de minimizar su enojo con violencia que parecía no llegar a él.

-¡Me llamo Sakura¡ no vuelvas a llamarme cereza, ¿oíste?-recalco en tono de orden, le costaba trabajo contener su enojo y mantener su bajo perfil de personalidad.

-De acuerdo, _**Sakura-**_ pronuncio bastante serio, sin mostrar molestia alguna por los "golpes" propinados antes.

-"este tipo salio del loquero sin duda"- ella estaba desconcertada por lo repentino en su cambio de actitud.

-Sasuke- fue simple al presentarse mientras observaba entretenido a la molesta chica.

-Vaya, vaya…-una tercera voz, cargada de monotonía, interrumpió a los jóvenes. Un hombre delgado, alto y cabello gris los observaba pícaramente.

Hasta ese instante se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Sasuke y Sakura parados frente a frente; el sosteniéndola por los codos, los libros en el suelo, los cabellos de ella alborotados, el botón de Sasuke, donde se atoro el listón, fuera del ojal. Era una escena bastante sospechosa, u obvia para otros.

-No pudieron esperar a que las clases terminaran siquiera- se acercó un poco más- ¡los jóvenes de ahora¡ -continuo melodramático moviendo la cabeza con reproche.

Los rostros de ambos se encendieron de rojo y empezaron a mostrar su nerviosismo.

-E-es q-que-y-yo y e-el… T-ti-re-m-mis-li-libr- trato en vano de ser coherente Sakura en las cosas que decía.

-Fue mi culpa- salió al rescate de la situación él joven –chocamos porque yo corría tratando de llegar a tiempo a mi clase y se lastimo. Solo trataba de a-ayudarla… – acabo logrando ocultar con éxito los nervios que cargaba.

-Oh… ya veo –soltó con decepción el adulto- claro, claro. ¿Qué clase es?- interrogo entonces mostrando claramente su pérdida total de interés en el asunto.

-yo voy a literatura I-contesto una Sakura ya más tranquila. Ese chico era muy extraño, la ayudaba, se burlaba, la ayudaba de nuevo y después se culpaba por ella. Sabía que también corrió en los pasillos -"Tal vez si escapo de algún sanatorio, o solo era tonto".

-yo igual – fueron las palabras que siguieron a las de la pelirrosa. Ella volteo rápidamente a mirarlo alarmada por la respuesta.

No solo tendría que soportar el mal rato con ese tipo, soportaría todo el año al fulano bipolar.

* * *

><p>Su hermano se lo había advertido, desde el día en que decidieron inscribirlo en una escuela mixta. Debía tener mucho cuidado con las mujeres, no sonreír prácticamente a nadie seria su salvación.<p>

En ese momento le pareció demasiado dicha sugerencia, y no comprendió bien porque Itachi le decía todo eso.

-"No hablarle a las mujeres desconocidas, ignóralas lo más posible, sonreír poco o nada, de preferencia nada. Poner mirada asesina si alguna se acercaba de más"- fueron solo las principales sugerencias.

-"exagerado"-fueron las únicas palabras para definir a su paranoico hermano. Escucho atento pero no hizo caso, él no le temía a nada, menos a las mujeres; así que no hizo caso.

Camino seguro y desinteresado por la calle, iba sin apuro debido a lo temprano que salió de su casa.

Se topó con un grupo de personas a las que saludo educadamente con un "buenos días" sonriendo levemente.

Cometió su primer error. Algunas jovencitas, que estaban entre esas personas, se acercarón a hablarle empalagosamente.

-"bien, después de todo, _aniki _estaba exagerando" –pensó confiado el pelinegro. Las chicas solamente pidieron su teléfono y correo electrónico, que invento fácilmente para librarse de ellas.

Continuo su ruta hacia la parada de autobús y al llegar inicio una conversación corta con una mujer.

Error numero dos; la mujer, que era una década mayor que él, pareció tomar bastante confianza acercándose peligrosamente y susurrar al oído del muchacho cosas que lo avergonzaron y asustaron en exceso. Efectivamente había mujeres depravadas en el mundo.

Pero por suerte el autobús que pasaba por la escuela se detuvo frete a sus ojos y corrió desbocado sobre el transporte.

El autobús estaba repleto y aun así un grupo de jovencitas aprovecho para acercarse a él abriéndose paso entre la gente atiborrada. Todas ellas eran escandalosas y parlanchinas, eso lo estaba poniendo muy irritado pero las ignoró sin más.

La acción fue su tercer error, el olvidar poner cara de matón le costó caro.

Al llegar a la que debía ser su parada, aquellas féminas no le permitieron alcanzar la puerta de salida y cuando consiguió hacerlo un par de mano o dos tocaron cínicamente su "sagrada parte trasera", haciéndolo de nuevo salir disparado para salvarse de las alocadas niñas.

-¡Genial ¡-alzo la voz irónico. Su primer día de clase no solo inicio de manera desastrosa y humillante, ahora también se hallaba lejos del instituto.

-¡TSK¡- todo era culpa de esas mujeres enfermas y de él mismo por subestimar las advertencias de Itachi.

Camino de vuelta a la escuela y tuvo que entra escalando una barda alta, ya que la entrada estaba cerrada. No era una opción faltar, su padre era estricto con el cumplimiento de las normas, tal vez entendería su retraso por las cosas que le ocurrieron, pero no una falta. Entro por una parte poco transitada llena de árboles.

Aprovechó para colarse entre los alumnos que paseaban durante el descanso, si bien recordaba su horario su siguiente clase sería literatura I. Minutos después choco con un pequeño cuerpo rosa que cayó con todos sus libros.

-¿…Rosa?-repuso sin poder contener la pregunta. Estaba seguro de que nadie sano mentalmente llevaría rosa en su cabeza.

Algo más que su cabellera rosa llamo su atención, la muchacha lo estaba ignorando. Por primera vez en toda la mañana una chica no le prestaba atención. Estaba muy atareada recogiendo sus libros y se notaba de mal humor. Por alguna razón las cosas se pusieron interesantes y divertidas para él.

-te ayudo con eso- pregunto serio. Ella parecía lastimada de su pierna y en parte era responsable de eso. La vio dudar unos momentos pero al final le tendió la mano.

Fue un poco impactante encontrarse con la mirada de esa niña "rara". Unos ojos grandes y verdes lo miraban detenidamente, la piel lisa, más pálida de lo que se acostumbraba ver. Otra vez su cabello rosa y largo. Era como una cereza.

-¿Oye, estás bien? –hablo el moviendo los hombros de ella ligeramente cuando la noto ausente, acto seguido, los libros regresaron al suelo, provocando una ligera sonrisa en el pelinegro.

Ella acabaría, probablemente, haciendo lo que las otras muchachas.

-_Cereza_- llamo en tono de broma a la pelirrosa, acto que detono la furia de ella. Era como un libro abierto.

-¡Tengo nombre, _amigo!_- exclamo enojada quitando de un manotazo el agarre sobre su brazo, haciendo un poco más divertidas las cosas para él. Hacerla enojar era más divertido de lo que imagino.

-Cuidado, **cereza- **provocó él una vez más, ahora sosteniéndola por los dos codos para que no cayera.

Noto que le golpeaba el hombro pero no lo lastimo, era graciosa la muchacha.

-¡Me llamo Sakura¡ no vuelvas a llamarme cereza, ¿oíste?-su personalidad no encajaba en nada con su porte, delicado, aspecto que la volvió mucho más interesante. Bien era momento de dejar de molestarla, encontraría tiempo después para ello.

-De acuerdo, _**Sakura-**_ pronuncio bastante serio.

-Sasuke- se presentó simple. Le resultaba imposible dejar de mirarla.

-Vaya, vaya…-una tercera voz, cargada de monotonía, interrumpió a los jóvenes. Un hombre delgado, alto y cabello gris los observaba pícaramente.

Hasta ese instante se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Todo el desastre y ellos muy cerca y con actitud sospechosa.

-No pudieron esperar a que las clases terminaran siquiera- se acercó un poco más- ¡los jóvenes de ahora¡ -continuo melodramático. Se sintió avergonzado, no había duda de que el mismo sospechaba lo que ocurria.

-E-es q-que-y-yo y e-el… T-ti-re-m-mis-li-libr- trato en vano de ser coherente Sakura en las cosas que decía.

-Fue mi culpa- dijo para cortar el hilo de nervios que ella tenía–chocamos porque yo corría tratando de llegar a tiempo a mi clase y se lastimo. Solo trataba de a-ayudarla… – acabo logrando ocultar casi victorioso la pena.

-Oh… ya veo –soltó con decepción el adulto- claro, claro. ¿Qué clase es?- interrogo entonces mostrando claramente su pérdida total de interés en el asunto.

-yo voy a literatura I-contesto Sakura ya más tranquila.

-yo igual – dijo el después. Se dio cuenta como volteo ella algo horrorizada.-"será divertido"-pensó sin revelar su comodidad.

* * *

><p>El descanso transcurrió con tranquilidad para la rubia, ella y Hinata comían plácidamente su "bento", mientras mil ideas locas para atrapar a un pelirrojo bailaban en su cabeza.<p>

-I-Ino…- llamo su tímida amiga -¿en qué piensas?-quería saber la inocente. Sus ideas aún estaban desordenadas. Aprovecho la compañía de la pelinegra que era más sobria y entendida.

-¿Hinata, cómo hacer para siempre acordarte de algo?- contesto a la pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Y-yo lo repaso t-todos los días- contesto ella refiriéndose a las materias escolares y continúo ante la mirada alentadora de Ino- b-bueno, si es muy complicado pego notitas donde pueda verlas todo el tiempo.

-ajaa…-hizo un además con las manos para que siguiera la pelinegra.

-Es-este, en… también pongo fotos de las cosas que debo hacer, como de comida o algunas actividades y a-así pienso cualquier momento en ello.- dijo nerviosa por la insistencia. Ino guardo silencio encajando las piezas de su plan con ansia.

-¡eres una genio!- salto la rubia de su lugar en el pasto, asustando a la muchacha junto a ella. Todas las cosas que le dijo su amiga la ayudaron a establecer sus ideas para llevar a cabo el plan maestro -Vengo enseguida, Hinata-salió corriendo para anotar todo los materiales necesarios en una libreta y de esa forma no le faltará nada.

Al regresa, con libreta en mano, vio a lo lejos a su "objetivo". Reposaba tranquilo en una banca platicando con un rubio.

-"Estupendo" –ahora ella estaba más animada todavía. Si ese otro muchacho era su amigo tendría que presentarse como es debido.

Se aproximó rápido pero sigilosamente por detrás de los matorrales, copiando el comportamiento de las leonas en el canal de vida salvaje. No quería que el pelirrojo huyera de nuevo, y cuando los tuvo muy cerca se abalanzó sobre el brazo de Gaara como si fuera el muslo de una cebra.

-¡Gaara, cariño! Te extrañe- solo llevaba dos o tres horas sin verlo pero aun así sería divertido verlo incómodo.

Él se sobresaltó por la repentina presencia de Ino. Para Naruto fue visible inmediatamente el comportamiento extraño de su primo ante la aparición de la muchacha.

-¡woho primo, ¿quién es tu amiga?- quiso saber al verla tan familiarizada con el pelirrojo, sonreía considerablemente.

El chico no tuvo oportunidad de responder cuando la rubia ya estaba hablando.

-¡Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Ino Yamanaka!-sonrió cordial- y soy la futura señora de Sabaku no –extendió la mano como si portara un añillo de compromiso en dirección al rubio.

El pelirrojo no sabía cómo reaccionar, esa niña se estaba pasando de la raya y de todas formas no podía enojarse con ella. Por raro que pareciera eso no lo enojaba en absoluto.

El saludo por parte de Naruto fue inmediato, él estaba más entretenido. Era mejor que la broma a Sasuke, con salsa de tabasco en vez de tomate en su hamburguesa.

-¡El gusto es mío, futura prima! Yo soy Naruto Namikaze-volteo a ver malicioso a Gaara, mientras seguía el juego de la chica; por lo que fue solo un segundo noto el ligero bochorno en el rostro de su pariente, mismo que le devolvió una mirada irritable. El rubio lo conocía mucho mejor que Ino y eso lo ponía en evidente desventaja estando las dos juntos. De pronto él se sintió acorralado.

-¡No me digas¡ son parientes –la rubia había encontrado el cofre del tesoro, ese chico podría proporcionarle información valiosa –¡tienes que presentarme a toda la familia!- estaba embelesada con la idea.

-¡ja ja ja ja!- una sublime carcajada de Naruto encendió las alarmas de Gaara- claro que sí.-dio una palmada en la espalda del otro joven. ¡Vaya que eres un galán, he!

El pelirrojo se puso de pie nervioso, pero disimulando, dando la espada a los dos rubios. Camino unos pasos y se detuvo- Naruto, ¿te vas a quedar o vienes? –hablo serio.

-aaaburrido- ttebayo- rezongo el aludido, puso las manos en la nuca y se levanto de la banca-Nos vemos, Ino-_sama_ – dijo con respeto exagerado. Él sabía lo complicado de la tarea, su primo nunca se había enamorado, era muy serio, aterrador y nunca había mostrado interés en nada parecido a los romances antes; esa chica se estaba enfrentando un gran reto.

-¡Nos vemos pronto, primo!-se despidió aun animada, no iba a permitir que la actitud su amor la desanimara -¡Gaara, no me extrañes mucho!

-jejeje- el rubio estaba bastante contento.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-indago distraído.

-Oh, nada, nada solo estoy feliz por ti. Muy pocas personas pueden ver a través de… eso- dijo señalando su ceño fruncido y parte de su atuendo.

Gaara no contesto nada, también creía lo mismo que Naruto. Ninguna chica se había acercado a él de la misma manera que Ino, sin asustarse y aparte amenazando con volver.

Ino regresaba feliz con la libreta en la mano, se aproximó a Hinata.

-P-pensé q-que y-ya no venias

-Perdón, es que me encontré con alguien interesante- decía Ino apuntando los pasos de su plan.

* * *

><p>Muchos saludos Hikari, Musa, Leontiness, Yerik y Brye.<p>

Mil gracias por leer, el proximo capitulo tiene el plan de Ino, y como lo pone en practica. Se los adelanto en disculpa por la espera. Mi servicio de internet estaba muerto y yo pobre...


	5. ParteV: Como atrapar un pelirrojo I

Muchas gracias por leer y muchos saludos. Solo les deseo lo mejor

Esta es la primera parte de una serie de situaciones polifaseticas para los personajes...

* * *

><p>Locura para dos<p>

Parte V: Como atrapar a un pelirrojo

En el pasillo del segundo piso, antes de llegar al salón, pudo divisar dos adolescentes; una muchachita que recogía libros estando sentada en el suelo y unmuchacho parecía estar a punto de ayudarla a levantarse. Decidió mirar más detenidamente.

Vio a aquel joven acercarse, a la chica apenada, de nuevo a él, con mirada algo arrogante decir algo y después a la jovencita algo molesta…

Aquella escena le pareció _reveladora_. Hasta ahora pensó que ese nuevo año escolar sería tan monótono como todos los demás. Si bien todos los grupos que tuvo previamente contaban con sus puntos buenos y malos, se esforzaba por tener al menos notas aprobatorias. Por lo tanto no tenia de que quejarse, como profesor de literatura que era debía sentirse feliz y tranquilo por las buenas calificaciones que solía reportar. Al menos así sería si Hatake Kakashi fuese un profesor normal. Su pasión por la lectura lo habían obsesionado, especialmente las historias de amor turbulento, prohibidos o cualquier situación parecida. Ansiaba ver en persona una situación mínimamente similar para hacer su vida más interesante, incluso comenzaba a pensar que el mismo tendría que poner a alguien en dicha posición.

Para cualquiera de sus colegas masculinos sería fácil burlarse de su afición, ideo utilizar un camuflaje para colocar a sus adorados libros. En una rápida visita a la zona de libros para _adultos _encontró un título que le pareció de lo más obvio; "icha icha Paradise", escucho antes que era una lectura muy popular entre los hombres de su edad y de pensamientos subidos de tono. Compro aquel libro y utilizo la cubierta para poner sobre las novelas cada vez. De esa manera lograba ahuyentar a colega y principalmente a estudiantes curiosos que se atrevían a preguntar de que trataba aquella lectura o el constante interés del profesor en dicho libro. Se hizo especialmente divertido burlarse un poco de ellos, su alumnos varones, ponía una mirada pervertida y contestaba con otra pregunta a la hecha antes –"¿enserio quieres saber?"-se había vuelto su favorita, dado que juntas mirada lujuriosa y pregunta cargada de doble sentido, había hecho huir a más de uno con el rostro cargado de vergüenza y- "N-n-no gracias"-como respuesta, llenando de regocijo las clases generalmente aburridas para Kakashi.

-Vaya, vaya…-decidió interrumpir antes de que algo más sucediera y los observo pícaramente.

Estaban en una situación comprometedora sin duda. De no haber visto desde el principio bien se podría interpretar de otra manera, así que como era característico de él, decidió jugar un poco con los ilusos jóvenes.

-No pudieron esperar a que las clases terminaran siquiera- se acercó un poco más, aun con mirada de sospecha- ¡los jóvenes de ahora¡ -dramatizo para darle un toque más serio al asunto.

La respuesta después le encanto, semblantes de carmesí y nerviosismo por parte del par, estaba empezando a gustarle lo que pasaba.

-E-es q-que-y-yo y e-el… T-ti-re-m-mis-li-libr- con tanto tartamudeo Hatake Kakashi se dio cuenta que había encontrado al sacrificio para su "experimento", crear una novela romántica viviente.

-Fue mi culpa- saco del apuro a la muchacha el otro–chocamos porque yo corría tratando de llegar a tiempo a mi clase y se lastimo. Solo trataba de a-ayudarla… – noto que el otro también estaba nervioso. Si, era el par perfecto para su propósito.

-Oh… ya veo –soltó con decepción el para despistarlos- claro, claro. ¿Qué clase es?- interrogo sin interés.

-yo voy a literatura I-la repuesta de ella volvió a encender sus interés _científico_.

-yo igual – no podía estar mejor planeado, tal parecía que su deseo iba a ser concedido. Estaban en el mismo grupo y en sus manos.

* * *

><p>Todo iba viento en popa, según Ino. Aprovechaba que el profesor no había entrado al salón para terminar su "lista de actividades y de objetos que necesitaría para que Gaara recordara quien era ella el resto de su vida", aunque ese era un título muy largo para poner a su plan.<p>

Hinata indago curiosa sobre el hombro de Ino, la vio tan concentrada que deseo saber que era lo que hacía. Comenzó a leer desde el principio lo que estaba escrito:

1.-Conocerlo; sus gustos, sus amigos, su personalidad, etc. Para esto investigar con Naruto.

Nota: si es necesario hacer investigación (espiarlo).

Hinata soltó una risita apenas leyó el punto uno, la otra muchacha estaba tan concentrada que no lo noto.

2.-Poner todas las semanas una o dos fotos de mi linda persona en su casillero, tal vez agregue una nota al pie de cada una; le escribiré buenos días cuando regresemos de fines de semana, extráñame mucho cuando sea los fin de semana… solo decir

3.-Hacer un poco de "bento" para Gaara los días de deportes (procurar no usar veneno, o mejor que no sepa a veneno).

4.-Hacerme amiga se sus amigos, pero coquetear mucho con él.

5.-Si es necesario cambiar el "look".

La pelinegra dio una mirada rápida a su amiga y no le pareció ver nada malo. Llevaba el cabello en una media cola con un moño rojo, el uniforme de la escuela y un maquillaje muy tenue, pero continuo leyendo.

Nota: algo más… rebelde estaría bien.

Ya empezaba a imaginar a Ino con ropa negra, el cabello con mechas, maquillaje oscuro en los ojos…

-"Dios, sería una locura…"-aun guardaba silencio, más interesada todavía.

6.-Hablar todos los días con él (tal vez al principio solo hable yo).

7.-Practicar porras para Gaara (por si entra a algún equipo deportivo).

8.-Hacerle regalos los días festivos, cumpleaños…

9.-Invitarlo a salir.

Nota: películas no porque ahí no puedo hablarle.

10.- Visitarlo en su salón o buscarlo al terminar las clases (¡para que salga con migo!)

11.-Si se presenta la oportunidad unirme a los mismos grupos de trabajo o clubes.

12.- En casos extremos pedir ayuda a las chicas y demás…

-Acabaste de leer-Hinata salto al instante en su lugar, Ino la descubrió leyendo sus notas y ahora la miraba sonriente.

-Y-yo- n-no qui-s-se- husmeo en la libreta sin permiso y no se sentía bien con ello.

-¡Oh vamos!, no te preocupes- le quito importancia- De todos modos te lo iba a mostrar al igual que a Sakura.

Se escuchó como se corría la puerta del salón y entraba un hombre que parecía ser el profesor, pero realmente no parecía preocupado por el desorden que reinaba en el grupo, y tras él venía Sakura sobre la espalda de un muchacho desconocido.

La mente de Ino trabajo veloz inventando alguna historia para su amiga y aquel chico, que a ojos de varias, era muy guapo.

-A sus sitios jóvenes- dijo el profesor sin voz de mando.

-Mira eso Hinata – señalo perspicaz a Sakura, que apenada trataba de esconder su rostro detrás del hombro de aquel chico en vano.

-N-no- tiene s-su len-t-tes- hizo la observación un poco extrañada. Ellas dos habían estado siempre con la pelirrosa y sabían de antemano lo cuidadosa que era de no mostrarse sin aquellos preciados artefactos en la escuela. Y como buenas amigas lo habían aceptado, "_ella se siente bien así y lo respetamos_" fue lo que planteo la rubia un tiempo atrás, a lo que la más tímida solo afirmó.

-E-es v-verdad… - se sintió un tanto desconcertada y repitió los tartamudeos de Hinata. Si Ino sufría de algo era ser fantasiosa en extremo y en ese caso se acentuaba por el carácter cambiante de su amiga. Sakura era todo un caso, parecía ser bipolar o tener un raro alter ego que la reprimía o la impulsaba en sus acciones. Entonces las preguntas vinieron a su mente, ¿cómo había terminado la chica siendo llevada por "_ese muchacho_"? ¿Habrán tenido un encuentro verbal, se lastimo y el vino en su ayuda, donde estaba sus preciados e _inservibles_ lentes y por qué llegaba tan tarde alguien que vivía para estudiar?

Lanzo otra mirada escrutadora en dirección al escritorio del profesor, que era donde ahora se encontraban las tres personas, su amiga aun en cargada por el chico, el ultimo parecía demasiado indiferente ante la situación en la que se hallaba.

-le sacaremos toda la verdad a la frentona-aseguro entre murmullos a su otra compañera, que no pudo negar que se encontraba igualmente interesada.

Después vio que salieron del salón, mientras se esfumaba sus esperanzas de saber pronto lo que ocurría; pero no se quedaría por con tantas dudas y por supuesto que se atrevió a preguntarle al maestro, levanto la mano insistente y el hombre postro su atención en ella.

-Er… quisiera saber ¿a dónde van mis compañeros, algo le ocurrió a mi amiga? –soltó con la cara más angelical que tenía, fue tan bien actuada su pregunta que casi se convence ella misma.

El individuo en el escritorio la miro detenidamente unos segundos y su cara cambio de expresión monótona una picara instantáneamente, llevo su mano a su boca como tratando de ocultar una risita. Oficialmente Ino estaba muerta de curiosidad y ahora, de la misma manera que aquel hombre no prestaba la mínima atención al caos en el aula. Se atrevió a levantarse de su lugar dirigiéndose a la mesa del profesor.

-¿puede contarme lo que paso? –pregunto, cubriendo su cara con la mano, como si él fuera también una íntima amiga.

-¡oh! Pareces muy interesada- la joven asintió moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo- pues es bastante indecoroso lo que vi. Tus compañeros parecían bastante familiarizados el uno con el otro cuando los encontré, si sabes a lo que me refiero – maliciosamente ponía una que otra idea en la cabeza de Ino – no puedo decirte demasiado, no quiero ser indiscreto- se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió al pizarrón y dando un golpe fuerte en el mismo con una vara localizada a un lado llamo la atención de los presentes. Todos quedaron paralizados.

-De nuevo… ¡todos a su sitio!- parecía otro, como si estuviera mandando a un ejército, nadie dudo en sentarse de inmediato- a la clase solo le queda diez minutos, este es su primero y ultimo día "libre" –saco unas hojas engrapadas y las repartió al pasar por los sitios que cada quien- en las copias que les acabo de entregar se encuentra el temario, la manera en que calificare y los libros sugeridos para que entregue los resúmenes. Leyendo las hojas sabrán todo lo que requiero para el periodo, de ahora en adelante es solo su responsabilidad… si quieren aprobar… -lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa sombría – ahora todos pueden salir y mañana espero el primer resumen corto.

Todos en clase se quejaron e inquietaron en sus lugares, pero el simplemente los ignoro, saco un pequeño libro amarillo y empezó a leer.

-Esta clase va a ser… rara, ¿no crees?

-c-creo que s-sí, cambio t-totalmente d-de personalidad.

* * *

><p>-deberías comer menos, estas muy pesada- se quejaba Sasuke falsamente. En unos minutos descubrió que era aún más divertido molestar a Sakura delo que era fastidiar al idiota de Naruto.<p>

-¡nadie te dijo que me cargaras todo el tiempo, bájame!- golpeo su espalda y jaloneo su cabello logrando que la bajara, él ni siquiera se quejó- ya estoy bien, así que vete- se notaba la molestia en su voz. Odiaba como el tipo se salió con la suya al aparentar ser un chico amable y servicial.

-Me voy cuando me parezca- seguía acompañándola indiferente, unos salones más y estarían en la enfermería. Era muy gracioso verla hacer tantos gestos y probar hasta donde llegaba su paciencia, pero también estaba atento a su rodilla, después de todo choco con él.

Sakura burbujeaba de enojo, no entendía ¿por qué rayos ese infeliz narcisista la continuaba agobiando con su presencia, hasta cuando seguiría retándola y tratando de sacarla de quicio?

-Ya vete- dijo ella sepulcralmente ya no soportando tenerlo a un lado y tener que fingir no sentir dolor en su pierna- y no quiero que vuelvas a molestarme, eres insoportable- iba a continuar caminado cuando el detuvo a la chica tomándola por la muñeca.

-Nadie me dice que hago o no… te iba a dejar tranquila, pero ahora me das más motivos para divertirme –sentencio como su fuese un juez – me voy a pegar a ti como una lapa y tendrás que soportarlo, habituarte o solo entretenme para que te deje en paz –la verdad en todo eso, era que, el solo necesitaba una excusa para seguir retando a la chica y su ego herido fue el arma elegida.

Era extraño, el no solía ser así, molestar a la gente era tedioso pero quería saber ¿por qué aquella chica no se estaba lanzando sobre el cómo las demás?-"maldición, tal vez si es el ego"-pensó al darse cuenta de los cosas que venían a su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Siendo la primera semana, los profesores ya habían llenado las agendas de exámenes, proyectos, presentaciones e inclusive unos cuantos paseos. Estaba por demás decir que los alumnos tenían tareas como si no hubiese un mañana.<p>

Ino a pesar de lo pesado de las labores logro conseguir al menos la mitad de los objetos que necesitaba para su plan. Que su amigas titularon: "para atrapar a un pelirrojo".

Una cámara instantánea, marcador indeleble, una caja de "bento" roja, designada especialmente para el almuerzo de Gaara; una revista para cocinar fácilmente, unas botas, pompones de porrista, cuerdas, eran solo algunos de los artículos para empezar la misión.

Antes de iniciar el ataque directo simplemente sondeo el terreno. Todos los días esa misma semana abandono a sus amigas para ir a buscar al pelirrojo, no era relevante porque Sakura encontró _"algo mejor"_ con lo que entretenerse y Hinata se inscribió en un club extra para juntar puntos para mejorar sus notas, su padre era hombre exigente que buscaba ver más puntuaciones a pesar de que su hija gozaba ya de buenas notas.

Tratar de sacarle conversación fue el plan temporal a seguir, se escondió detrás de un basurero la siguiente vez, y al estar a poca distancia de sus garras tomo su mano con ambas suyas y le repitió "por favor, comamos juntos" una cien veces. Como resultado dos veces logro comer con él durante el descanso, las restantes con Naruto. Ahí descubrió que podían compras al rubio con "ramen" y que tenía muy buena información para utilizar. En otra ocasión se camuflo entre un montón de chicas, que caminaba por el área donde el grupo de amigos de él conversaba, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca se abrazó a sus hombros y se presentó con todos, de la misma manera que con Naruto, como "la futura señora Sabaku No". Fue una experiencia positiva, todos los presentes se levantaron a felicitar a Gaara como si verdaderamente estuviera anunciando su boda. Salió el padrino de pastel, uno prometió el jardín de su casa para la ceremonia, otro le ofreció ir con él a seleccionar el traje, etc. La rubia, aunque sabía bien que era broma, fue anotando mentalmente lo que cada uno decía para el futuro.

Gaara no podía creer lo que ocurria-"traidores"-murmuro aparentando su puño para reprimir su enojo o su vergüenza. Pensó que de alguna manera ellos serían de ayuda, resulto que si colaboraron pero con la rubia escandalosa que lo seguía.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo sábado las tres amigas se reunieron para resolver juntas algunos ejercicios de matemáticas, hacer sus deberes en compañía la una de la otra y salir después a dar un paseo para despejar el estrés de la semana.<p>

-¡Aish! –Se quejó la rubia rascando su cabeza con frustración- son demasiados ejercicios y apenas llevamos la mitad.

-Entonces es bueno que comenzáramos a las nueve dela mañana ¿no?-Sakura miro suspicaz a su amiga. Antes la rubia se negó rotundamente alegando que era demasiado temprano para levantarse.

-Por favor, chicas n-no empiecen-hablo Hinata porque ya sabía lo que se aproximaba, pero tenía que encontrar una mejor escusa –N-nos vamos a t-tardar m-más si discuten a-ahora.

Esa fue la recurso correcto, logro que se tranquilizarán un poco. No sin antes lanzarse una mirada irritada cada una. Las amigas llevaban molestas desde el vienes en la tarde, cuando Ino quiso molestar un poco a Sakura mencionando que ella terminaría casada con Sasuke, y que ella no bebería enojarse tanto con él muchacho. Después de tres días de no ser dejada por él en la escuela, ni a sol ni sombra, la muchacha concluyo que el muchacho estaba enamorado de su voluble amiga pelirrosa.

Sakura por su parte pensó que Ino se burlaba de ella. Como era que su amiga no se dio cuenta que era narcisista, egocéntrico y presumido; después de unos días de ser asediada por el tipo se dio cuenta de su exceso de confianza para todo. Además Sasuke solo se está probando que- _"él hace lo que quiere y que yo no lo mando"-_cito mentalmente el momento en que el sentenció su condena. Para sumar a todo aquello él era su compañero de grupo y de asiento, era una pesadilla, tenía que ver su perfecta y presumida cara todos los días.

A las diez y media ya estaba terminando el último ejercicio de matemáticas y las muchachas un poco más calmadas.

La rubia verdaderamente quería saber si a su amiga le gustaba o no el chico pelinegro; después de arreglar aquello que la tenía curiosa, quizás pasear en un centro comercial en la zona oeste de la ciudad ayudaría a limar asperezas, casualmente se encontraba cerca de la casa de Gaara. Quien sabe, tal vez Naruto haría bien su parte…

* * *

><p>Como dije antes tengo todo escrito en mi libreta y las ideas que me llegan sin libreta en mano las escribo en servilletas o pequeñas hojas de papel. Ordeno las partes durante la edición y resulta un capitulo.<p>

Tengo lo que sigue en hojas y mañana enpiezo a editar. Tengo la intención de terminar esta historia con exito, jeje, que es darle un buen final y que ustedes y yo lo dirfrutemos.

Hasta pronto... ^_^


	6. ParteVI:Como atrapar un pelirrojo II

Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto...

Saludos a todas

* * *

><p>Locura para dos<p>

Parte VI: como atrapar a un pelirrojo II

Estaban recorriendo aquel centro comercial que resulto ser bastante lindo. Naruto le contó era frecuentado por ellos en los fines de semana, aunque no entendía bien como, ya que se suponía Gaara acababa de llegar a la ciudad, supuso que lo hacía con sus otros amigos y optó no preguntarle más detalles, él era algo torpe dando explicaciones.

Caminando las tres jovencitas por el centro comercial se dedicaban a mirar cada cuanto los aparadores de las tiendas de ropa femenina.

Por su lado Ino esperaba secretamente que el hiperactivo joven cumpliese su palabra, que le prometiera el viernes, cuando ella le llevo una dotación para una semana de ramen instantáneo.

°-°-°-recuerdo-°-°-°

Te estoy diciendo la verdad primita – la complicidad era exagera mente notoria en sus forma de decirlo- el sábado por la tarde los chicos y yo vamos a la tienda de discos en el centro comercial-se detuvo a pensar mientras tocaba su barbilla e Ino lo observaba muy atenta- se llama "Tokyo Paradise" esta al oeste de la ciudad- le entrego un papelito con una mapa que le pidió a Sasuke hiciera para él. El otro solo le arrebato el papel en blanco, lo lleno de direcciones y trazos, no sospecho nada; "Naruto eres muy _dobe_ para acordarte" fueron las sus palabras- y también quiero que veamos una película tenebrosa- termino moviendo los dedos de manera chistosa frente a su rostro para acentuar el terror que les daría la cinta.

-Está bien, confío en ti –emocionada saco su teléfono celular de una de las bolsas de la mochila color violeta que era su favorita- te llamaré si te necesito, ya sabes "en caso de emergencias".

-¡Hey! Será, más bien, que no confías en mí-ttebayo- una mueca que trato de parecer triste apareció en su rostro pero sin resultados– ya quedamos comprometidos, no te mentiría. No después de esto –miro con ansias la bolsa llena de sopas instantáneas, ya se saboreaba su contenido.

-¡Naruto, por favor!- procuro quitarle lo sentimental dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Sonriendo por el comentario dijo–no seas sensible, es solo para prevenir –atenúo restándole importancia a lo dicho por él. Además era verdad, lo poco que sabía del rubio es que su gran corazón alegraba a todos, por otro lado carecía de una buena memoria, era malo para dar direcciones o fechas, ya que eran los únicos datos que no pudo obtener de Gaara; su dirección, la fecha de nacimiento.

-¡Aaww! Como quieras "señora de Saabaku"-derrotado saco el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y ella se lo arrebato en el aire como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tomar las cosas del chico. Apretando los botones a velocidad luz paso los números telefónicos de Sakura, Hinata y suyo, igual que a los celulares de cada una el número de él.

Ino ubico mejor la zona cuando Naruto le explico con detalle cómo eran algunos de los lugares que colindaban con aquella plaza. No fue de extrañarse que todos los sitios fuesen restaurantes, tiendas de comida o pequeños puestos de botanas.

°-°-°-fin del recuerdo-°-°-°

Miro a sus amigas, quienes caminaban mirando los aparadores de las tiendas sin la menor idea de los planes que ella tenía para ese día, ni como las incluyo en ellos y de los pormenores, posiblemente penosos para ellas, a los que tendrían que adaptarse.

Perseguir a Gaara hasta los confines del planeta era su decisión, pero no menciono antes que las incluiría a ellas; por el bien de sus futuros planes, aunque sonara egoísta, debía pedir ayuda directamente a Sakura y HInaya antes de que se dieran cuenta solas y decidieran abandonarla por "omitir uno detalles". Lo mejor era decirles de una vez por todas que no solo estaban paseando.

Sin prestar a tención al repentino nerviosismo de Ino, las chicas se detuvieron en una pequeña tienda de helados, con letras que parecían estar bailando, llamada "Yum Yume no Yuki". Un salto brusco y la repentina aparición de la chica rubia enfrente de ellas las asusto un poco. Ese tipo de situaciones se estaba repitiendo con frecuencia desde la aparición del chico pelirrojo en sus vidas.

-¿Ahora que sucede Ino?- Sakura ya sospechaba a donde iría a parar tal reacción- Nos vas a decir algo importante –afirmo pero sin querer adelantar sus conclusiones.

-M-me p-pone un P-poco ner-nerviosa t-tu mirada – sus razón tenía la tímida de ellas, a pesar de que claramente era la mirada de "tengo algo que decir pero no se enojen", igual podría parecer la de un estrangulador buscado por las autoridades por la manera en penetraba a las personas con la vista.

Atentas las jóvenes miraba a su rubia a miga esperando una respuesta.

Ahora era el momento de soltar toda la verdad y dejar que llegaran las consecuencias.

-Bueno, yo tengo un pl…- sin terminar la larga explicación preparada para convencerlas de ayudar o darle tiempo de contarles nada, diviso una fronda de pelo rojizo un poco alborotado.

Pánico, fue lo que sintió al no poder controlas sus traicioneros ojos que volteaban en tal dirección, y de que sus amigas la descubrieran antes de decirles nada.

En un acto desesperado, el primero de muchos, se lanzó en una tacleada maestra sobre sus acompañantes. Logro introducirlas a las tres de un solo golpe en la tienda más próxima, una tienda de pelucas y _cosplay _que exhibía el nombre "fantasy Princess", en luces neón rosa y azul, por fuera del local.

Tan aturdidas estaba por el repentino ataque que apenas se dieron cuenta de los posters de series animadas colgados minuciosamente por todas partes, de los maniquís vestidos de chicas mágicas y _maids_, junto con la mirada escrutadora y nerviosa de la dependienta.

-¡Ya están aquí¡- sele escapo de su boca sin aviso, la verdad es que para ella era inmensamente difícil ser discreta ; el que se le escaparan las palabras de esa manera era la muestra de ello. Se delato delante de sus compañeras, ya demasiado tarde como para retractarse su mirada se hizo suplicante y mansa.

Las dos muchachas inmediatamente entendieron que algo pasaría, algo relacionado con _él_, muy posiblemente.

Ellas intercambiaron miradas, se pusieron de pie dispuestas a salir cuando Ino se interpuso en su camino. Las observo fijamente como un cordero ante su verdugo.

-Por favor, no pueden dejarme sola- medito un poco que más decir-somos como hermanas y ustedes nunca me dejarían sola ¿verdad?- termino su discurso en voz triste. Sakura suspiro resignada, Hinata entrelazo sus mano con una sonrisa de derrota, sin decir palabra.

La pelirrosa masajeo su frente con una mano recargada sobre la otra, sintiendo que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-De acuerdo, que planeas cerda- era claro que estaba molesta pero la iba a ayudar. Mientras tanto, temerosa, Hinata esperaba escuchar también en que lio acabarían esta vez.

Todo dio un giro drástico, cuando la cara de la rubia cambio drásticamente, de desvalida a una sonrisa esplendorosa y raramente escalofriante. Las miro a ellas y a los maniquís de la vitrina unas dos o tres veces.

-¡Oh, no!- Sakura estaba oficialmente arrepentida.

* * *

><p>Los chicos estaban hartándose de Naruto, que soltaba risas exageradas de vez en cuando, pero esta vez era más de lo común. Era todo un caso, aun peor que Ino, era un terrible mentiroso y cada vez que Gaara o Sasuke, especialmente, le preguntaban que tenía, él se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente y empezaba a reírse como un idiota, diciendo "na-nada, ja ja ja ja ja ja…"-<p>

El rubio no lograba ocultar su preocupación, no entendía porque razón las chicas no aprecian. Su juicio, que no era mucho pero si suficiente, le decía que vendría acompañada de Sakura y la tímida Hinata.

Nuevamente miro sin ningún disimulo a Gaara, que ya desde el principio del trayecto lo notaba nervioso e irritante.

-¿Naruto…?-a el rubio le pareció que una voz de ultratumba lo llamaba y brinco en su sitio al oír su nombre. Era precisamente su primo, que lo miraba receloso, en espera.

-Q-q-que Ga-Gaara-tenía que encontrar una distracción antes de que preguntara algo de nuevo- ¡ha! Mira, el puesto de ¡Ramen!- el chico se arrojó hacia el sitio en una pequeña carrera.

Los otros chicos lo siguieron incomodos por su exagerada renuencia, excepto Lee, que era otro sujeto estrafalario que conocieron esa misma semana en la clase de deportes, cuando dos grupos coincidieron con Gai Sensei en las canchas. El muchacho, de cejas espesas y cabellos oscuros, lo siguió con la misma emoción que llevaba el rubio. Por un momento todos pensaron abandonarlos ahí mismo pero se contuvieron.

Ellos solo llevaban unos cuantos minutos, sentados en las sillas altas del local, cuando tres chicas extrañamente vestidas se acercaron a ellos tomando los lugares vacíos. Una de ellas, una chica de cabello castaño claro y con enormes ojos azules, miraba a Gaara con fallido disimulo; mientras las otras dos, una rubia con ojos de un gris muy pálido y una de cabello negro con ojos verdes que estaban a su lado, parecían nerviosas. Mientras por su parte el pelirrojo empezaba a sentirse familiarmente incómodo. Observado.

Lee y Naruto, perdieron completamente el hilo de lo que hacían los otros, competían para saber quién comía más rápidos aquella deliciosa sopa de ramen.

-¡Naruto, Tú si sabes vivir con la llama de la juventud!

-¡Jajajaja, a que sí ¡ -hacia otras poses ridículas el rubio – ¡hasta que alguien reconoce mi genialidad! –decía mirando a Gaara y Sasuke con superioridad, quienes rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo como si de un espejo se tratara.

Choyi iba en su cuarto plato de sopa, por suerte para los competidores el no participo en la competencia.

Gaara se sentía acosado, la mirada de esa mujer lo incomodaba mucho, pero ignoraba el sentimiento, tal vez ahora era paranoico. No podía pasarle aquello dos veces, al menos no tan rápido en su vida, sería demasiado anormal. Tomo fuertemente los palillo y el bol entre sus manos, casi ocultando su rostro y comió mirando con duda su sopa, cuando esa mirada era realmente para la desconocida que no lo perdía de vista.

Por su parte Sasuke tenía altas sospechas de lo que pasaba. Los rasgos de la adolescente de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes eran bastantes conocidos para él, no en vano la estuvo molestando toda la semana. Era Sakura, que lucían una peluca que resaltaba aún más sus ojos. Las otras muchachas debían ser su amiga la tímida y la loca, respectivamente.

Quiso reírse de la situación, si Gaara mirase detenidamente a la muchacha castaña captaría enseguida de quien se trataba, era Ino, también con una peluca; quien sabes de donde habrían sacado esas cosas. No obstante el chico estaba muy concentrado tratando de no sentirse incomodo por la "nueva" admiradora.

Repentinamente la chica castaña se acercó al pelirrojo, con mucha confianza y rió para después empezar a hablar.

-¿te tomarías una fotografía con migo?- Ino hizo una cara peligrosamente lida y sonriente. Gaara no pudo evitar que su cuerpo sudara frio, se sentía en algún tipo de universo paralelo- Es que eres tan guapo, lo harás ¿verdad? – solo pensaba cuantas veces más sentiría tanta pena en público y si las mujeres locas se duplicarían cada vez que pasara una semana más.

La chica al no obtener una respuesta inmediata insiste, se amarra del brazo del joven y recuesta su cabeza vanidosamente.

-¡Hey!-el trataba de zafarse sin éxito del agarre de la chiquilla. Examino a su alrededor y supo que nadie lo ayudaría, todos estaban en sus propios asuntos-¡¿Q-que haces niña?-entonces las escenas se repitieron en su mente como un _dejavu_.

-"Me recuerda a una persona muy irritante e insistente"- Se da cuenta de pronto quien es exactamente ella, cuando la mira mejor desde un ángulo superior, como el primer dio de clase.

Se calmó repentinamente cuando a su mente vino una idea maliciosa. Soportaría una vergüenza, si era necesario, pero esta vez no le permitiría salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. Tenía que deshacerse de Ino de una marea u otra, entonces cambiaría el panorama.

-_"dale una lección"_ -esa frase le hizo tomar valor para seguir su juego.

- Está bien. Me tomare la foto… si tienes una cita con migo ahora mismo- respondió tranquilo y serio, no se reconoció el mismo.

Todos dejaron lo que hacían en ese segundo por la sorpresa, el silencio reinaba en el pequeño negocio.

Caían fideos de la boca de Naruto, porque tenía la boca abierta, Lee se quedó mudo, ninguna frase cursi se le venía a la cabeza; Sasuke, que agarraba del cuello al de las cejas por acercarse a la muchacha de ojos verdes, dio una diminuta sonrisa de aprobación. Po otro lado, las señoritas que acompañaban a Ino quedaron asustadas, sus ojos parecían querer escapar de sus rostros. Su amiga estaba en un lio sin saberlo o peor, lo sabía pero no le importaba.

La joven estaba excesivamente sorprendida por lo repentino de la invitación pero aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Tomó la foto de ellos dos ante la mirada, aun atónita, de todos. Volvió a tomar el brazo de Gaara lista para irse.

Gaara inicio la caminata hacia afuera del puesto de ramen, seguidos por varios ojos hasta desaparecer con la chica tomada de su brazo.

Entonces el silencio fue roto por el rubio que había terminado su sopa de un solo trago.

-Mi primo… - lágrimas salían de sus ojos- ¡ya es todo un hombre¡... No como el teme, nunca pensé que vería este momen…-entonces fue callado, antes de terminar, por un duro golpe en la cabeza dado por Sasuke- ¡Oye! Es verdad… crecen tan rápido- lo dijo simulando dramatismo y tallando la zona dolorida.

Los demás simplemente no entendieron como tanta distracción por parte de ese chico.

* * *

><p>Muchos saludos a todas y muchas gracias por leer...<p> 


	7. ParteVII: lección doble

Aquí está la parte siete, muchos saludos a todas ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Locura para dos<strong>

**Parte VII: lección doble**

Las calles de Tokio estaban completamente abarrotadas ese día sábado. Era increíble que fuese fin de semana y apenas las cuatro de la tarde, el apresurado trotar de las personas se escuchaba pasar de aquí para halla como si fuese un día cualquiera de la semana laboral.

Ino se aferraba un poco con más fuerza de la normal al brazo de Gaara, quien caminaba demasiado pensativo, causando unos bien infundados nervios en la chica ahora castaña. Al detenerse en una de las esquinas, de los cruces peatonales, fueron empujados unas cuantas veces por las personas que se amontonaba para cruzar seguras al otro lado. A pesar del ajetreo, el muchacho parecía en su mundo, continuo caminando sin saber a donde era llevada.

Entre todas aquellas personas que se desplazaban, ellos eran una pareja muy particular, a medida que avanzaba eran observados por las personas que tenían menos prisa.

Debajo de su máscara de seriedad él solamente trataba de ocultar una pequeñísima sonrisa, anticipando alguna de las cosas que tal vez haría gracias a su muy improvisado plan.

Ella era impredecible, eso era seguro. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar con varios métodos ya utilizados antes por él mismo, algo funcionaria para ahuyentarla.

La miro de reojo por decía vez, el castaño la hacía ver más seria-"Le queda muy bien"- él movió la cabeza negativamente, reprochándose por deliberar eso, era mejor para su propia salud pensar rápido en algo.

Asustar a la rubia serviría, si fuera ella una persona normal. Solo pasaron en su cabeza las imágenes del primer día, cuando trato de intimidarla con su carácter ya que su apariencia al parecer no sirvió, irritarse tampoco sirvió; lo único que consiguió fue encenderle la mecha a la bomba. De ahí las cosas que hizo todo el resto de la semana. Pegarse de su brazo como si su cuerpo estuviese hecho de pegamento cada vez que se topaba con él, saltar de atrás de los arbustos o los botes de basura para atraparlo, conseguir su horario y abordarlo cada día a la hora del descanso, todo eso sin decir que ignoro, todas las directas e indirectas, para que se largara y lo dejara en paz.

No, eso no funcionaría… a menos que fuese más drástico.

Aburrirla podría resultar más factible, todo el tiempo se estuvo resistiendo a ella dándole un "reto" a cumplir, algo así como una meta. Ser más tolerante y tratarla como si su presencia no tuviese la menor importancia también era buena idea, se cansaría del "monótono" de Gaara. Pensó instantáneamente en una vaca rodeada por pequeñas moquillas molestas, pequeñas e insistentes; ese animal simplemente las deja ser y en algún momento cuando la asean los insectos se van. Sin embargo eso era aún más arriesgado, estaba el hecho de que ella respondiera complacida ante cada respuesta positiva que le diera y acabarían siendo algo más que amigos.

Ese pensamiento hizo que le volviera esa "asquerosa sensación". Un palpitar extraño.

-"esto me pone de tan mal humor que hasta me siento enfermo"-se excusó mentalmente apretujando con su mano izquierda la zona defectuosa. Su pecho.

Decepcionarla, ese pensamiento era el menos viable. No la conocía, sus gustos o disgustos, apenas sabia su nombre. Para que esto funcionara habría que investigar cosas sobre la chica y ponerse a su nivel. Pero esos pensamientos le disgustaron un poco, otra cosa que pensó nunca tener que hacer y ni siquiera sabía con seguridad porque lo seguía a todas partes ¿era un reto para ella hacer que "la amara"? como dijo. Inclusive si averiguaba sobre la vida de Ino y la misma lo descubría podría pensar que él estaba interesado en ella.

La brisa se sintió suave y constante, trayendo consigo el aroma de los lirios a la nariz del chico, al llegar finalmente a un conjunto de departamentos de persona de clase media. Volteo sin recato y se encontró nuevamente con su acompañante, que esta ocasión no le miraba. Su cabello castaño ondeaba con el viento y una pequeña hebra de cabello rubio escapaba de su peluca, observaba el sitio con toda la atención sin darse cuenta de la fallas en su disfraz.

Gaara tomo el cabello que se escapaba y lo escondió debajo del más oscuro asustando de paso a la descuidada jovencita.

-¿P-pasa algo?-ella casi pensó que le arrancaría la peluca y la dejaría ahí sola.

-No, solo un insecto…-no sabía el motivo de estar mintiendo, fácilmente podría descubrirla y ponerle un alto, rechazarla adecuadamente pero no pudo.

Ya estaban en donde él quería. No era un lugar muy bonito. Había un parque que parecía haber sido abandonado hace uno años, la maleza crecía por todas partes y a pesar de que era bastante grande no se veía niños jugando por ningún lado, más bien algunos maleantes rondaban por él. Descubrió dicho hallazgo cuando dejo abandonado a Naruto el jueves. Salió corriendo para que dejara de molestarlo con eso de "le gustas a Ino" y el rubio corría tras él cuando salieron de la escuela y decidió perderlo en una zona de comida tradicional, de esa manera llego al parque.

-Aquí es- se detuvo, no veía que estar ahí fuese del agrado de ella- vamos a caminar un poco después iremos por halla-señalo un pequeño templo adornado para festival y espero a ver su reacción.

-Muy bien- sonrió complacida y pensó unos momentos- …vaya es la primera vez que veo este lugar. El parque podría ser muy bello si no estuviera tan descuidado –el pelirrojo la miro ocultando su sorpresa, esa últimas palabras fueron justo las que él pensó el primer día que vio el parque e incluso no se molestó ni un poco por estar parados en un lugar como ese, pensó que una muchacha como Ino, que parecía tan delicada y de cierta clase criticaría el que la llevara a una zona de menos recurso. Se equivoco

-"no la conozco" –fue lo que cruzó por su cabeza

-supongo que si…- sopeso el terreno él, al opinar de aquel parque.

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo firme ella- solo hay que quitar la maleza y utilizar pintura en las banquetas, el alumbrado. Tal vez unas cuantas flores silvestres soportarían la poca humedad de aquí…-Ino estaba hablando seriamente.

- hablas como si fueras una experta- Ino se sonrojo, casi se le olvido con quien estaba –así que eres amante de los parques…- dijo un poco en broma Gaara, otra vez se atrapo a si mismo haciendo platica con ella.

Ino no podía fingir y ni mordiendo su lengua pudo callarse.

-¡No! Solo se un poco por mi madre-contesto algo ofuscada por la suposición de Gaara- ella es algo así como decoradora de ambientes. Yo prefiero las flores, los perfumes que se hacen con ellas y cosas parecidas.

-Ya veo –Gaara se dio cuenta de que si quería alejarla estaba cometiendo un error- Oye en… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-I-In nn –no tenía que pensar rápido en un nombre- ¡Inue!

Gaara sintió muchos deseos de reírse fuertemente pero soporto volteando a su teléfono celular como si viera la hora; ella seguro fue tan improvisada como él y no pensó en otra cosa, sino el mismo nombre que el utilizo el día que se conocieron.

-Gaara –le dio la mano y ella la estrecho contestando el saludo – lo que estaba a punto de decirte es que si nos vamos de aquí, tal vez te aburra. No es como pensé que sería- lo último aunque lo escucho Ino no lo comprendió muy bien

-Te equivocas, fue bastante instructivo. Pensé que solo había lugares lindos en la ciudad –el pelirrojo se sintió molesto, para él no era un lugar tan malo, y se notó rápidamente –no pongas esa cara lo digo en buen sentido. Ahora mismo mi mamá está trabajando con el departamento ecológico de áreas públicas para mejorar el estado de varios lugares. Claro que voy a sugerir este.

-E-entiendo, es una buena idea- Ino dio en el clavo con su comentario, él se molestó cuando critico ese parque, tan parecido en el que vivió una sema con su banda. Le traía recuerdos.

Ino volvió a tomar el brazo de Gaara y cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse un sujeto alto, vestido de sudadera con capucha se interpuso en su camino. Fumaba abundantemente y la nicotina era el olor predominante en él.

-¿Cuánto?-fue todo lo que dijo. El joven entendió enseguida de que hablaba y paso a Ino a sus espaldas- Eres sordo verdad… tengo buen dinero. Suficiente…-Iba a continuar con su monologo de compra cuando lo interrumpió el otro.

-Te has equivocado –dijo serio- vámonos de aquí - tomo la mano de ella y trato de darle la vuelta a ese hombre.

-¿Qué pasa Gaara? ese hombre cree que vendes algo…-pregunto sin recibir respuesta solo se reforzó el agarre que él tenía en su mano.

-Oye, no creerás que andar a esta hora, con ella- la miro de abajo hacia arriba con impudicia - por este lugar no quiere decir nada. Con esa carita tan linda – la chica ahora si se estaba asustando mientras el tipo se relamía los labios.

-Vete, yo te alcanzo después –fue todo lo que el pelirrojo le dijo.

-¿P-pero qué estás diciendo?- miro al otro que se acercaba- pero si ese tipejo es más alto que tú, n-no pienso dejarte.

El golpe que llego a la cara del joven fue certero, se distrajo al mirar en la dirección donde Ino se encontraba, ahora su rostro magullado le recordaba que no debió distraerse.

-Tsk, estás loca enserio- dijo a ella y se volteó hasta donde estaba el agresor.

Ella se sintió tan enojada con ese vándalo, de no poder hacer nada y especialmente del golpe que tenía marcado su defensor.

Se quitó sus zapatos altos favoritos, los tomo en sus manos sintiendo la pesada contextura de cada uno –"_ya sé que voy a hacer_"- pensó tomando posición de beisbolista mientras Gaara le daba un golpe de regreso al hombre, al instante que se hallaron un poco separados, ella lazo el primer zapato con todas sus fuerzas y se estrelló exitosamente en la frente del lujurioso tipo, la contusión no se hizo esperar, la frente sangrante confirmo su buena puntería.

El Sabaku volteo con consternación encontrándose con la cara frustrada de "Inue"

-¡Eso es poco de lo que te mereces!- apretó con su puño el otro zapato, observando como trataba de levantarse su blanco y lanzo la segunda pieza de su calzado, acertando esta vez en la espinilla.

El segundo sujeto miraba atónito.

El pelirrojo sintió el jalón al ser tomada su mano por ella y lo impulso a salir corriendo, regreso la vista atrás y se dio cuenta como otros dos se le unían a su persecutor para atraparlos. En segundos fue él quien tomó la delantera sin soltar la mano de la chica. Sus pensamientos divagaban en los golpes que pudo haberles dado a esos hombres si cierta persona no se hubiera quedado a hacer las cosas más difíciles y de paso hacerse la valiente.

Cuando corrían por una cuadra que parecía interminable, fue necesario que pasaran por un callejón para llegar a la avenida, alcanzaron a una calle más transitada y a lo lejos divisaron a un policía.

Gaara corría tan a prisa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ahora jalaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de ella y, que al no traer zapatos, los pies de la joven se estaban lastimando, incluso que la peluca, quedando atrapada en un alambre que yacía en un montón de fierros oxidados del callejón, desapareció revelando el cabello rubio de Ino.

En segundos llegaron donde estaban más seguros, cayeron de rodillas por el cansancio a un lado del servidor público, apenas y podían respirar.

Ino se acercó al policía aún más para hablar de una vez – ¡di- dis- culpe, u-u-u-unos ho-ombres n-no-nos persiguen! – apenas pudo hablar, sin embargo el hombre no entendió nada de lo que trataba de decir, es ruido de los autos y el bullicio de las personas se sumaron a la mala audición y recepción de lo que decía.

Intuitivamente su interlocutor trato de buscar que era lo que la tenía tan alterada pero no pudo hallar nada, solamente vio al pelirrojo sentado en el piso tratando de recuperar el aire – No sé qué es lo que tienen, si gustan pueden acompañarme a declarar…-el no siguió con la propuesta, Gaara se puedo de pie y tomo a la rubia por el hombro para interrumpir aquella conversación.

-Gracias oficial – dijo tan educadamente que Ino lo desconoció – mi… amiga perdió sus zapatos y está muy molesta, ya le dije que era poco probable recuperarlos pero ya sabe cómo son las mujeres – la tomo por los hombros tapando su boca disimuladamente antes de que dijera nada y se despidió –ahora mismo nos dirigimos a la estación para reportarlo, adiós –el hombre solo asentó a lo dicho por Gaara, puesto que si no era un objeto robado no era tomado en cuenta como un delito y correspondió a la despedida agitando su mano.

Estaban los dos solos otra vez, relativamente, a las afueras de una plaza atiborrada de gente.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle nada?- estaba molesta, mínimo podrían encarcelar a esos rufianes.

-Claro y le llaman a nuestro padres ya que somos menores, nos dan una buena reprimenda, nos castigan, nos abren una carpeta de historial, que a pesar de que no hicimos nada nos involucra. Perdemos el tiempo y más importante nuestros padres se preocupan –callo él mientras miraba acusadoramente a Ino. Era la primera vez que él decía tantas palabras juntas y eran para reganarle – si quieres volvemos ahora mismo –termino sarcástico.

-E-está bien, mala idea –dijo casi como un puchero con la cabeza gacha.

Entonces hubo silencio, sin embargo caminaban juntos todavía.

-Ino… ¿por dónde es tu casa?-pregunto Gaara una vez más en su famoso tono fúnebre.

-P-pues unas dos estaciones de aquí –y entonces reacciono, la descubrió y tapando su boca con las dos manos quiso regresar las palabras que

salieron de su boca – pero como s… - guardo silencio de súbito cuando fue volteada por él hacia un ventanal que exhibía cuadros y marcos fotográficos. Al principio no se percató de qué era lo que el joven buscaba, hasta que noto claramente como ondeaba su cabello rubio con la brisa nocturna.

-"¡rubio!"-pensó ella, pasando rápidamente las manos que tenía en su boca, a su cabeza –oh, no – no se atrevía a mirar a su acompañante a los ojos, la descubrió, sí y ni siquiera le estaba reclamando, era tan vergonzoso. Encima le preguntaba por su casa, ¿estaba pensando en llevarla? Si de eso se trataba le vendría muy bien; sus pies le dolina tremendamente y se le estaban poniendo muy fríos.

-No tenemos toda la noche, tú casa ¿Dónde? – volvió a preguntar con insistencia y molestia. Enserio pensaba llevarla, él era un buen muchacho después de todo, su ojo no le falló. Se sentía muy feliz de saber que no la había dejado abandonada, ni con los tipos lujuriosos, ni ahora que podía hacerlo.

Ella miro a Gaara a los ojos y unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-y-y-yop -empezó quedo- ¡gra-graaa-cias, waaaahaaaa!- llorando como un bebe se deslizo hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, el pelirrojo no

entendía nada. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?, trato de pensar en varias cosas, ¿el susto de la persecución, algo le dolía o le hablo mal?

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?-trato de saber él.

-Es que, es queee…-aun lloraba desconsolada.

-¡¿qué?! –apremio con desesperación el otro.

-¡Mis zapatos favoritos!- dijo ella de una sola vez, el pelirrojo se quedó frio por lo absurdo de la respuesta, después de todo lo que pasaron ¿eso era lo que le preocupaba a ella?

-Pffff, bwa jajajaja…- le fue imposible contener más la risa mientras ella lagrimeaba. Nunca nadie, ni Naruto, lo había hecho reír tanto como en ese instante – ¡No solo estás loca, también eres extravagante!

-¡Pero es enserio!-respondió dejando de sollozar y prestando atención a la sonrisa que emanaba de él –….primera vez que veo la manera en que sonríes- decía ella pausadamente. El otro contuvo la risa rápidamente y recupero la compostura.

-¿Quién se está riendo, baaaka?- contesto tímido pero buscando ocultarlo, se acercó a Ino a pasos lentos y de agacho dándole la espalda; ella se le quedo mirando sin comprender de nuevo lo que hacía -¿qué estás esperando? Sube, te voy a llevar – el corazón de ella volvió a palpitar tan rápido como cuando corrían para escapar, pero esta vez la chica no quería ir a ningún lado –no te emociones, solamente es porque te lo debo, los zapatos ¿recuerdas?-eso no importaba Ino era muy feliz, nada cambiaba eso.

-Bi-bi-bien, aquí voy, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Si estoy pesada o me duermo, lo que sea no te puedes quejar…-estaba nerviosa y eso cualquiera que lo notaria, menos alguien con la densa personalidad de Gaara.

-Súbete ya y vámonos, que me estoy cansando –ordeno sin miramientos, ella subió con cautela. Era ligera, el chico no entendió para que tantas advertencias- no puedes evitar hablar tanto por reflejo ¿verdad?-pregunto sin pensar dos veces, sin embargo ya no era tiempo de arrepentirse por lo dicho.

-No, no es eso… es que estoy…nerviosa –respondió ella con la sinceridad de siempre y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

La sensación que tanta molestia le dio al chico, aquel día que Ino se declaró su persecutora, volvió de pronto acompañado por los latidos rápidos de su corazón justo en la zona de su espalda donde colgaba la rubia, intento ignorarlos con dificultad y sintiendo un ligero calor en las mejillas. Para su buena suerte ella iba a sus espadas.

Lo siguiente fue seguir las instrucciones que ella le daba para llegar a su casa, subieron a la línea metro en la estación "Nishihinjuku" para ir bajar antes de cruzar en la estación en "Yamate Dori", al oeste de la primera, y camino con ella a sus espaldas unas cinco calles de regreso a un lugar entre la zona "HAL 17 y 18".

Se detuvieron frete a una casa más o menos grande, con rejas color café que formaba diamantes gracias a su manera de estar colocada, con plantas y algunos árboles rodeándola, de dos pisos de altura. Él se imaginó que su casa sería un poco más costosa, llamativa tal vez, pero se equivoco era bastante hogareña, sencilla y bonita.

Gaara bajo a Ino junto a la reja, observo de vuelta la estructura y noto que las luces estaba apagadas.

-¿Y tus padres?-quiso saber -…

-Ah, jajaja. Pues ellos aún no llegan – trato de hacer como si recordara algo –es posible que lleguen hasta las 10 de la noche. No te preocupes me trajiste a buena hora, apeas son las 8:55 y estoy bie…-Gaara puso su mano frente al rostro de la rubia a modo de que guardara silencio.

-No son necesaria las explicaciones- dijo cortante –entra a tu casa que ya me voy –cruzo los brazos esperando a que ella hiciera lo que le decía.

-Está bien… -se dio la vuelta para entrar y se arrepintió. Regreso la vista y ahí seguía Gaara –nos vemos el Lunes, gracias – dijo muy feliz.

Él se sintió avergonzado por alguna razón, tal vez la brillante sonrisa de ella. No estaba seguro pero su estómago revoloteaba y sintió asco de sí mismo- "maldición"- fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-como sea – quiso seguir cortante – el lunes todo va a seguir igual, no quiero que me sigas "niña"- dijo frio y se fue.

Esas palabra, eso fueron -"Solo palabras"- estaba feliz, estuvo toda la tarde con Gaara, la protegió de ese "tipo degenerado", no la dejo sola, la cargo y la llevo hasta su casa desde Tokyo Central hasta su casa. Era un muchacho de buen corazón, eso era claro.

Estaba más interesada en él que antes y no lo dejaría escapar.

* * *

><p>El chico Sabaku caminaba pensativo de regreso a su ahora hogar.<p>

Todo fue muy raro ese día, muchas cosas no salieron como él lo pensó. Solo esperaba que fuese una tarde de diversión con los chicos, nada más.

Apareció Ino y quiso darle una lección abandonándola en un parque descuidado y alejado. Lo que no espero de aquello fue que al final se arrepintió de su plan, el tipo que quería "comprar sus servicios", los zapato asesino que ella le lanzo al sujeto, tal vez para ayudarlo, cuando pensó que ella se iría; y la persecución.

Después de eso la charla corta con el policía y cargarla hasta su casa.

Gracias a todo eso se dio cuenta que ella no era como esperaba, primero por lo que dijo del parque, después como perdió sus zapatos y al final como lloro amargamente por haberlos perdido, cuando el pensó que probablemente le dolían los pies.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del joven.

La rubia no era mala chica, solo estaba loca…

* * *

><p>Proximo capitulo "acoso en la escuela"...<p>

Muchas gracias por todo y felices vacaciones


	8. Parte VIII: Acoso en la escuela I

Esta parte se las dedico a ustede que me siguen, espero que les guste...

Los personajes son de Masahi Kishimoto y los tome prestados para hacer esta historia, que por cierto carece de fines lucrativos...^^

Esta es la primera parte de una serie de persecuciones para Gaara...

* * *

><p>Locura para dos<p>

Parte VIII: Acoso en la escuela I

El domingo amaneció con el cielo despejado y una brisa fresca, justo como a Ino le justaba, el ánimo de ella era el mismo que se apreciaba en el clima; agradable y alegre.

Se levantó de la cama despacio disfrutando al recordar su reciente descubrimiento y se colocó las sandalias violetas, mientras se dirigía al baño, se puso su bata afelpada. Tarareaba una canción desde su garganta mientras lavaba sus dientes, era uno de sus mejores domingos, se sentía contenta. Puede que para otra persona fuera exagerado el motivo de su felicidad, pero para ella era suficiente.

Gaara tenía sentimientos y por un breve momento pudo verlos – "algo era algo"-sonrió ante el espejo, se sentía radiante.

Además sus padres pasarían tiempo completo con ella, tal vez irían a pasear a la ciudad, ir a la playa igualmente era buena idea. No por nada estuvo, toda la mañana el sábado, con Sakura y Hinata adelantando los deberes para el lunes.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese momento al recordar a sus amigas, olvidas el día anterior.

-"espera un minuto, Sakura, Hinata…"- se dijo a sí misma. Regreso tan emocionada que las olvido completamente, las dejo con los chicos, disfrazadas y no las llamo cuando estuvo en su casa. Lo más probable es que alguna de ellas tratara de localizarla para saber cómo iba todo y que al no contestar estarían preocupadas o enojadas con ella.

Salió de su cuarto a toda prisa, causando el estruendo de los escalones de madera al bajar, cuando llego al recibidor escucho música, y oliendo el rico aroma del desayuno busco el teléfono.

Su madre preparaba "miso*" con arroz y pescado para el desayuno y se hallaba en la cocina escuchando la radio.

-Hija me asusta con tanto escándalo -dio un suspiro poniendo los platos en la mesa - por un momento pensé que caerías rodando por las escaleras.

-Lo siento mamá, es que olvide llamar a Sakura y Hinata… -no podía decirle que no estuvo con ellas toda esa tarde para salir con un muchacho y mucho menos todo lo demás que le sucedió después, así que invento algo – eh… es que me vine antes, estaba algo cansada, jajajaja – pero Akemi conocía a su hija.

- _"¿cansada? Eso sí que es un chiste"-_ desde el vientre su niña dio signos de carácter moviéndose todo el tiempo, pateando, siempre incasable, eso no había cambiando en años y junto con la risa nerviosa que soltó, la evidenciaba ante su progenitora.

-Oh, entiendo –dijo su madre en tono sosegado, de tal modo no ahuyentaría a Ino. Estaba dispuesta a sacarle la verdad.

Sí en algo se parecían madre e hija es que querían estar enteradas de todo, mientras más se les negaba algo más lo querían y eran muy insistentes a la hora de actuar para obtener lo que buscaban. Aspecto que en la madre de la chica maduro muy bien, su técnica se volvió sutil y llena de astucia con los años, se perfecciono bastante, dando como resultado una dulce y encantadora mujer con un poder de persuasión, y manipulación de espanto.

-Ino, cariño. Te ves algo… nerviosa –pronuncio tan empalagosamente que a la rubia le parecido oír el siséate movimiento en cola de una cascabel - ¿te sucede algo… linda? –su sonrisa era aún más escalofriante que el sonido meloso de su voz y dando una ojeada a su madre, que le indicaba que tomara asiento dando unas palmaditas a la silla junto a ella, obedeció sin chistar –sabes que te amo, ¿verdad mi niña, y que aparte de tu madre soy tu amiga, que puedes confiar en mí, que siempre me preocupas…? –su discurso maternal quedo en sus labios al comenzar a oír el tartamudeo de su hija.

-sa-sa-sabes m-mamá, jajajaja… -entrelazo sus dos manos la rubia ante la mirada afilada de su madre –m-me ha pa-pasado algo mu-muy gra-gracioso – trago pesado antes de seguir y se sintió acorralada. ¿Cómo explicarle a su mamá que le gustaba un chico, no uno cualquiera, sino uno que gozaba una apariencia… un poco intimidante, rebelde, frio y serio. Por lo menos ahora tenía a su favor que él era protector por naturaleza, parecía conocer muy bien la formalidad, claro usar ese discurso en el momento preciso ayudaría.

-¡Me gusta un muchacho! –dijo casi en un grito mientras apretaba sus ojos, era vergonzoso admitirlo y no quería ver qué cara pondría a su mamá. Sin embargo debía decirlo antes de que su ella recurriera a todas las técnicas que conocía para sacarle la verdad.

-… -

la mujer guardo un largo silencio observando a su apenada hija, su rostro indicaba que en verdad le gustaba ese chico. No como el vestido azul con bordados en los hombros, del que su hija se "enamoro" el año pasado, esto era más… significativo.

-…está bien, no te preguntaré más… por hoy, pero tienes que prometer que voy a saber todo después… -dijo en tono comprensivo, quería que Ino le tuviera confianza y así después podría aconsejarle con mucha más confianza y segura de que ella seguiría sus consejos.

- ¡m-mamá, te quiero!- se lanzó a los brazos de ella y le devolvió una sonrisa confiada – ¡te contaré todo ya verás y muy pronto; hasta te voy a enseñar una fotografía, lo voy a traer a comer! – su boca burbujeaba de ideas para que el pelirrojo conocerá a su familia.

Lo siguiente fue llamar a sus amigas y contarles con detalle todo lo que sucedió, primero Hinata, que estaba muy preocupada, la tímida muchacha pasó la tarde con los chicos en un establecimiento de videojuegos; y después Sakura, que según escuchó de la pelinegra fue raptada por Sasuke.

Llamarlas fue la única forma en que olvidaron su enojo de primera mano las dos.

Sakura solo se calmó un poco pero siguió molesta.

_-"es culpa tuya que yo tuviera que pasar la tarde con el idiota de Sasuke"_ – empezó a explicar Sakura por teléfono – "_al principio el muy imbécil hizo como si no supiese quien era yo para…" _

-¿cómo que tuviste? –Pregunto la rubia sarcástica – no **tenías **que hacerlo, ¿qué fue lo que te obligo? – Recalcando el verbo tener, sabiendo que a Sakura era muy difícil o más bien imposible, imponerle nada a menos de que ella quisiera- _"a menos que ella…"_

_-"No pienses de más, es culpa de Lee también, empezó a ponerse meloso y se acercaba a mi cada vez más con sus frases cursis y trilladas: ¡oh, tienes ojos de esmeralda, tus labios parecen muy dulces…!"_ – Termino de imitar un poco a chico de las cejas y suspiro la pelirrosa del otro lado de la línea – _"¡Estaba a punto de be-be-be%#s; ni siquiera puedo decirlo!"-_ estaba alterada mientras, Ino, del otro lado de la línea luchaba por no soltar una carcajada – _"antes de que eso sucediera Sasuke puso su mano enfrente de mi rostro… me salvo. Y salimos de ahí como si nada. Maldición es demasiado bueno mintiendo"_– tratando de que lo último que habló no delatara lo que estaba sintiendo al recordar la escena – _"al final, cuando llegamos a mi casa solo me dijo: nos vemos __**Sakura**__, y se fue…"_

Agradeciendo que la escandalosa rubia no viera su rostro acalorado, espero escuchar lo que la otra opinaba.

-Entonces no te fue tan mal, me alegro por ti –dio un suspiro de alivio y sin dejar que la otra replicara dijo– no estés tan cerrada a la posibilidad no sé, es guapo, no tanto como Gaara pero casi –bromeo la Yamanaka - Enamórate de él y ya deja de hacerte la difícil - ordeno sin vacilar y Sakura no contesto. No necesitaba ver a su amiga para saber que el muchacho le gustaba, algo le decía que él sería diferente al chico que fue el amor platónico de la pelirrosa.

En contraste en el otro lado de la línea su voluble amiga cambio el tema con rapidez.

-Te quiero cerda – cayo unos segundos como pensativa – nos vemos mañana en la escuela, acuérdate de llevar tu tarea, adiós – y colgó sin más.

Después ayudaría a su querida amiga con sus problemas amorosos, quisiera o no, después de todo era su deber pagar los favores que le habían hecho.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día de clases inicio pacíficamente en Mitaka high, el conserje terminaba de asear los corredores de los pasillos principales, que para esa hora estaban desiertos. Entonces una sombra misteriosa de deslizo entre los casilleros estudiantiles, tratando de encontrar con cierta desesperación un casillero en específico.<p>

La puertecilla metálica, que lucía por fuera el nombre "No Sabaku Gaara", fue abierta por la misteriosa persona con sigilo, revelando unas tres libretas y unos zapatos escolares blancos. Acto seguido, introdujo una caja de "bento**" roja y coloco otra pequeña sorpresa en el pequeño espacio, alejándose velozmente dado que ya se escuchaban las voces de otros estudiantes acercándose.

Unos veinte minutos antes de iniciar las clases, una melena roja se apareció por la reja de la escuela y se encamino pausadamente a donde debía cambiar sus zapatos para dirigirse a las clases.

Ese día Gaara se despertó con un "mal presentimiento". Ahora mismo estaba incomodo, el solo pensar en la escuela también le provocaba pensar en cierta rubia loca, en su sonrisa y el olor de los lirios que distinguió el sábado estando con ella.

-¡arrg, esto es horrible! –murmuraba entre dientes abriendo su casillero, estaba irritado, le parecía que la _sensación_ se hacía cada vez más frecuente. Miro el cajón con detenimiento y fue visible una caja de almuerzo roja y una nota color amarilla sobre ella. Dudo en tomar la nota, especialmente si pudiera haber sido escrito por _**ella**_. Resistiéndose a su sentido común, de dejar todo como estaba, se dispuso a leer el pequeño papelito.

"_Gaara, espero que tengas un buen día."_

"_Solo quiero que sepas esto, no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente, el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos el sábado me hizo estar más interesada todavía en ti, en cumplir con mi palabra. Cuando me ames y nuestros cuatro hijos te pregunten como nos conocimos, podrás presumir que una preciosa chica (yo claro) te persiguió por todas partes. Pero yo tendré el gusto de contar cuando te enamoraste de mí, espero que estés de acuerdo con ello"_

"_Con cariño, Ino tu futura esposa"_

Cuando el pelirrojo acabo de leer la nota, se estaba tapando con su mano la cara, que se hallaba completamente roja, recargo su cabeza en la estructura de los que contenía los zapatos evitando que algún posible fisgón lo descubriese así.

Esa niña no conocía la vergüenza.

-"_¿Cómo es posible que, este pequeño papelito, este lleno de sentencias tan vergonzosas?_"-en sus pensamientos no cabía explicación lógica para tanta franqueza. Le hubiera gustado que Ino fuese más discreta, no por todo lo que hacía y parecía que seguiría haciendo, más bien por su propia salud mental.

Todo el domingo se atrapo a sí mismo pensando repentinamente en ella y eso lo asusto. Y ahora le preparaba el almuerzo.

-¿qué sigue, coserme las camisas? –sentía que, tarde o temprano, él acabaría por volverse loco también.

-¿Por qué, está rota? –una voz familiar le siguió mientras estaba hablando solo. De inmediato metió el pequeño papel a la bolsa de su chaqueta y se encontró unos ojos azules mirándolo con picardía – ¡una caja de almuerzo, mira que suertudo eres-dattebayo!

-No seas metiche Naruto- contesto Gaara en tono acido. Tomo la caja para meterla a su mochila y otro papel cayó al suelo, mismo que el rubio tomo.

-Fiiiuu… que linda fotografía –le dio lo que recogió segundos antes. Una foto que mostraba a una sonriente Ino en la playa, con un vestido corto, de tirantes color azul, haciendo la señal de la victoria. El pelirrojo por su parte procuro mantener la cara de molestia y así no revelar su interés.

Naruto al notar lo que su primo trataba de hacer volvió a arrebatarle la foto juguetonamente y probar suerte, ver si podía revelar algo interesante o darle un empujoncito al chico, para ayudar a Ino.

-Si no te interesa puedo tomar tu lugar –dijo guiñando el ojo Naruto y no refiriéndose a la foto precisamente – yo también puedo ser _cool _si me lo propongo –el otro no decía nada, mirándolo con seriedad callaba; eso incito a Naruto a seguir, mirando la fotografía en sus manos dijo – es bastante bonita, alegre y me queda más a mí… -al decir lo último Gaara le arrebato la foto rudamente, la lanzo al fondo de su casillero y lo cerro de un golpe.

-eres un idiota…- fue todo lo que le respondió, lanzándole una mirada de odio, al entrometido pariente. Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar lejos del rubio.

El otro por su parte amplio su sonrisa visiblemente. Nunca, desde que conocía a Gaara, lo vio tan molesto, era la primera vez que él respondía a sus provocaciones en solo tres frases.

Se impresiono que el trabajo de la rubia por enamorar al pelirrojo estuviera dando resultados tan rápidamente. No estaba seguro pero tal vez lo que vio hace unos momentos ¿fueron celos?

El rubio se marchó de ahí muy relajado, poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

* * *

><p>Ino se sentía ansiosa recordando lo que Gaara le advirtió, que no se hiciera ilusiones y que todo sería como siempre. Aunque lo disimulara muy bien eso le daba miedo, el no haber avanzado nada, que el pelirrojo la ignorase o peor que a él ya estuviera enamorado de alguien.<p>

Sí, le pregunto a Naruto sobre eso pero él tampoco sabía – _"¿alguna enamorada dices?... no lo sé jajaja"_ –guardó silencio viéndola preocupada todavía _–"no te preocupes, no creo él haya tenido nada, es un tempano casi tan helado como Sasuke… y hasta ese tempano se derrite…"_ – lo último lo dijo más para él mismo e Ino, no lo noto. Termino dándole una palmada en la cabeza como un hermano mayor, en esos momentos el rubio le pareció más protector y maduro. Ella sonrió agradecida por el gesto de apoyo.

-¡Se fuerte Ino, nadie nos va a ganar! – decían en voz alta ella, tomado una posición parecida a un peleador, estando sola en el salón de clase.

A pesar de eso sus pensamientos la estaban traicionando, tenía que darse prisa antes de que otra chica o chicas descubrieran la verdadera personalidad del Sabaku y lo asediaran como ella hacia ahora. Porque de seguro así lo harían, incluso comenzaba a imaginarlo sonriéndole a otra y, que la "otra", a diferencia de ella sería más simple o de personalidad sencilla, cosas de las que ella carecía y tal vez él escogería.

Esas teorías le dieron repulsión, sintiéndose enferma se sentó en su sitio y recostó la cabeza en el pupitre, lo que empezó por ser un gusto se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa; puede que fuera lo que ella esperaba pero no pensó que se sentiría así.

El tiempo de tomar la primera hora de clase se avecino junto con los pasos de sus compañeros de clase, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sakura y Sasuke que entraron juntos discutiendo y mirándose con disgusto, pero sin alejarse el uno del otro.

_-"que envidia…"_ –ella deseaba al menos eso.

-Ino… - la tímida chica no obtuvo respuesta - ¿t-te si-sientes mal? Co-contes-ta, I-Ino – la movió casi sin obtener respuesta.

-Solo dame un minuto y luego estaré bien… - fue la respuesta, apenas audible debajo de los brazos de la desanimada Yamanaka.

Tal así que al siguiente minuto ya estaba saltando sobre sus dos amigas con abrazos amorosos y asfixiantes como era su costumbre con ellas cuando le hacían un favor.

* * *

><p>Después de esa primera hora de clase citaron a todos los alumnos al auditorio. Se harían las presentaciones finales de los nuevos maestros, fechas de festivales, y de exámenes finales para los alumnos.<p>

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban entusiasmados, especialmente porque se suspenderían las clases de la segunda hora para esa reunión.

Ino avanzaba, junto con sus amigas, como siempre mostrando un ánimo bromista y alegre. Parecía que las tres fueron elegidas para estar juntas, cada una era diferente y muy bellas, para muy pocos muchachos pasaban desapercibidas pero particularmente la chica rubia que dispersaba mucho carisma.

En el corto camino al auditorio algunos alumnos varones miraban a las tres jovencitas con demasiada atención, y un poco más atrás caminaban Gaara y Naruto que escuchaban sin querer las conversaciones poco sanas de los tipos.

-¡Hey! mira, mira – decía un chico pelinegro, en un grupo de cinco, dando un codazo a un segundo que lo acompañaba – esa nenas están preciosas. Especialmente la rubia, su cuerpo es muy _sexy_- decía con descaro, y los otros igualmente voltearon.

-Todas parecen muy inocentes, sería interesante "jugar" un poco con ellas –propina el otro más serio que el primero, tal como lo haría un jefe –ya sabes como de costumbre –termino haciendo una señal obscena con la mano.

El que hablo antes simplemente sonrió en señal de asentimiento.

Y antes de volver a hablar un zapato golpeo la espalda del más pervertido causando mucho dolor. Se detuvo sintiendo la ira empezar a correr por su cuerpo, y las tres chicas se perdieron de vista.

-¡¿Quién fue el bastardo que lo hizo? ¡Hable de una vez! – espero lanzando miradas para las parte posibles haciendo retroceder a uno que otro. Entonces una melena roja se movió al frente seguido por un rubio, caminaba a paso desinteresado con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y claramente le faltaba uno de sus zapatos.

-Tus platicas son bastante patéticas – dijo Gaara con burla – así que, como no quería seguir escuchándote tuve que golpearte –termino frio y sin importancia.

Naruto simplemente se mantuvo junto al pelirrojo por si las cosas se complicaban.

Los alumnos que se daban cuenta de ello se alejaban rápidamente, para no meterse en problemas, ya que sentían que estaban a punto de tener una pelea.

-¡¿qué esperas Tomo, te ha golpeado? –vocifero uno más de los que andaba con él. A la voz de ya, el brabucón muchacho avanzo con velocidad para golpear al Sabaku, al lado de él Naruto ni se inmuto, ya sabía lo que pasaría.

Con un puñetazo certero en la mandíbula, el pelirrojo, tumbo en el suelo a Tomo; que no se levantó después de aquello, lo siguiente fue ver a su grupo de amigos correr hacia él para levantarlo, y cuando uno más estaba por tratar de hacer lo mismo Gaara le dio una mirada acecina como era su hábito. A tal acción todos los muchachos se fueron de ahí amenazando con volver.

-basura…- murmuro Gaara molesto, retomando el paso.

- Te pasaste con el tipo ¿no crees? –dijo su acompañante. Prefirió no decir más, sabía perfectamente el motivo de por el cual agredió al otro adolescente, Ino; y tampoco intervino porque se sintió enojado por las cosas que planeaban para ellas.

-se lo ganaron por idiotas… -murmuro ya llegando a donde se reunían todos.

Naruto se quedó con duda, pero procuro controlar su manía de querer enterarse de todo por prudencia, la poca que tenía.

A lo lejos una mujer, Shizune la prefecta general, con un traje azul celeste se paró frente al micrófono.

-El día de hoy se harán las últimas presentaciones y avisos de fechas importantes; todo esto es para que lo anoten en sus agendas escolares y estén al tanto con suficiente tiempo para todas actividades en las que participaran, así como para los exámenes – paro para tomar u vaso de agua y siguió – de primera mano iniciaremos con el nuevo personal…

Los nuevos maestros desfilaron uno por uno a medida que los nombraban, ninguno fuera de lo estereotipado, hasta que la señorita Shizune presento al nuevo prefecto.

-Hebi*** Orochimaru será el nuevo prefecto de los alumnos de primero, por favor pase – fue el último en pasar mientras se colocaba a un lado del ultimo maestro.

Lucia aterrador, no es que fuese feo. Pero lo rodeaba una atmosfera tenebrosa y tétrica. Cuando hizo una leve reverencia ni siquiera parecía que se estuviera inclinando, nunca sonrió y su mirada dura solo inspiro temor.

-Para que estén al tanto de las normas se les entregará un volante por grupos, este contendrá todos los estatutos para portar en el uniforme, y claro las prohibiciones físicas, por ejemplo, tatuajes – de esta forma la principal ayudante de la directora termino las presentaciones.

Una hora completa paso escuchando las próximas actividades y planes de la escuela en los próximos meses. Después de eso todo salieron ordenadamente a su descanso.

-Ese tal Orochimaru se veía escalofriante – hablaba Ino, frotando sus brazos con sus manos puso cara de miedo.

-E-es ve-verdad, no m-me gustaría toparme c-con él- La pelinegra se imaginaba tener que explicarle cualquier fallo que puediera tener ella misma –seguramente n-no p-podría ni hablar.

-Tienes razón Hinata, por eso hay que aprenderse bien las reglas, para no ser atrapadas- sugería Sakura procurando ser prudente.

-Aunque tienes razón, creo que sería muy aburrido hacer todo – a Ino le gustaba desafiar las reglas y salirse con la suya, por lo mismo se metían en problemas para después resolverlos de manera inesperada-que tal si también aprendemos rutas posibles de escape. Imagínate si algún día tenemos algún fallo por el estrés – dramatizo poniendo su mano en la frente como una actriz de cine blanco y negro.

-Ya estas, otra vez con tus ideas locas –farfullo la Haruno.

-No sea agua fiestas frente, con tu cerebrote y mi sentido de la diversión podemos hacer muchas cosas, si me dejas- concluyo maliciosa.

Antes de continuar la joven Hyuga noto que ese día Ino estaba con ellas, lo que quería decir que no perseguía a Gaara, cosa que fue habitual toda la semana pasada. Se atrevió a interrumpir la conversación de ellas.

-I-ino, hoy n-no va-vas con Ga-Gaara – la pregunta de Hinata tomo a la chica desprevenida y la puso nerviosa. ¿Cómo decirle a sus amigas, que se empezaba a sentir nerviosa solo con la idea de acercarse a él de nuevo, no entendía lo que le pasaba?

-Ah, jajajajaj, no es nada. Solo que hoy considere mejor estar con ustedes –contesto rascando su cabeza. A Sakura no le gustó nada esa acción se paró frente a la rubia decidida y tomo la cara de su amiga extrovertida con las dos manos.

-Si crees que con tu sonrisa fingida me trago esa, estas equivocada – la pelirrosa la miraba directamente a los ojos, respiro para juntar paciencia y no decir algo incorrecto – no sé qué es lo que estés pensando, pero supongo que ahora en realidad te gusta Gaara, ¿verdad?... – la joven de ojos azules solo desvió la mirada - sigue siendo tu misma, ese pelirrojo va a caer rendido a tus pies –la mirada confiada de Sakura le hizo sentirse muy bien.

-E-es verdad, no sé qué espero. ¡Se me va a escapar si no me pongo viva! – se despegó de su amiga y salió corriendo a buscar al pelirrojo. Es verdad, la pelirrosa noto lo que le estaba pasando, no se comportaba como ella misma. Lo que pasaba con ella era que verdaderamente estaba interesada en Gaara, que descubrió algo de su personalidad que le enamoraba y eso fue su preocupación nata por los demás. También el miedo de Ino a que otra se diera cuenta de eso y se robara a su "futuro esposo".

-¡De ninguna manera! –replico enojada con la sola idea de que algo así pasara.

* * *

><p>Estaba a punto de terminar el descanso y extrañamente Gaara no fue perseguido por la rubia escandalosa, y logro descansar recostándose en un frondoso árbol. Y aunque ese fue su deseo toda la semana pasada, el que Ino se ausentara no lo ponía feliz. Muy por el contrario lo irrito en sobremanera.<p>

_-"maldición que me pasa_"-pensó mientras al fin, después de deshacerse de otro rubio, abrió la caja de _bento_.

Una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios cuando vio lo que contenía su rojo empaque: pescado, arroz, algas y una fresa grade cubierta de chocolate, sin embargo no fue eso lo que le causo la sonrisa, fue más bien que el arroz tenía su propio nombre, Gaara, formado con alga para el _shushi*i_ y el centro del arroz era rojo formando un corazón – niña loca y cursi… _"bella también"-_ lo último lo pensó sin querer. Pasó las mano por su cabello con estrés, tomo los palillos diciendo – _itadakimasu**-_ y empezó a comer. En ese momento descubrió una cosa más sobre la chica y es que era buena para la cocina, tampoco de esperaba que tuviera más talentos ocultos.

-¡Increíble de verdad te ha gustado, soy tan feliz¡ - dijo una voz muy familia junto a él. El muchacho estuvo a punto de dar un respingo pero logro contener su cuerpo a tiempo. A un lado de él, en cuclillas en el paso, estaba la creadora de su ansiedad, de su comida y de esa "extraña emoción".

-pensé que ya habías entendido –dijo cortante, se sintió mal por decir esas palabras, su boca era algo que todavía le costaba controlar –digo… ya te lo dije antes – procuro decir en un tomo más calmado – tu sabes que…- pero la rubia otra través lo dejo con la palabra en la boca.

-¡No me importa, yo no me rendiré fácilmente! – Callo un momento y luego se puso en pie con las manos en las caderas. El no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella, lucia preciosa con el ceño fruncido y ese tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas – creo que en principio no lo dije bien. Me gustas Gaara, pero después del sábado… creo que me gustas todavía más – acabo desviando la mirada avergonzada. La acción de impidió ver el rostro avergonzado del pelirrojo.

-No entiendo cómo puedes decir esas palabras tan bochorno–dijo con aparente desinterés, se levantó y le entrego la caja vacía de bento.

-No le veo nada de malo abrir el corazón sinceramente –cruzo sus brazos aparentando molestia, pero en realidad feliz, él se comió todo el almuerzo que la joven preparo y eso la alagaba.

Los ojos aguamarina de él no fueron capaces de ocultar que estaba pasmado. La frase que ella pronuncio era casi la misma que su madre le dijo a él unos meses antes de morir, _"No tiene nada de malo abrir el corazón a las personas que quieres, recuérdalo hijo…_"-

-Has lo que quieras –pronuncio con calma y pasó junto a ella dándole una suave palmada en la cabeza. Mientras se alejaba de ahí, ella no cabía de emoción.

"Lo que quiera…"

Gaara no sabía que ese día, en ese justo momento, al decir esas palabras "ato la soga a su cuello" y se la entregó a la rubia en las manos, dando permiso entre líneas para que Ino siguiera con su plan de conquista.

* * *

><p>Hola, saludos y muchas gracias por leer y especialmente por su paciencia.<p>

Yerik, Onna-No-Kaze, Whityland, Brye, Musa Caliope, Leontinees a ustedes les deseo feliz año nuevo y espero que se la pasen muy bien.

Muchas gracias nuevamente por seguir mi fic, me ponen feliz…

**Citas**

*El **miso** (del japonés 味噌 _miso_ 'fuente del sabor', de _mi_ es 'sabor o condimento', y _so_ 'fuente') es una pasta aromatizante fermentada, hecha con semillas de soja y/o cereales y sal marina. Durante siglos fue considerado un alimento curativo en China y Japón.

**El **Bentō** (en japonés, 弁当 o べんとう) es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa. Tradicionalmente el _Bentō_ suele contener arroz, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento, por lo general a base de vegetales. Está hecho a mano y suele ir en una bandeja o recipiente al uso, como cajas de madera.

**Hebi*****: serpiente

_**shushi******:_ El _**sushi**_ (鮨, 鮓, 寿司1 o 壽司2 **?**) es un plato de origen japonés con base en arroz cocido adobado con vinagre de arroz, azúcar, sal y otros ingredientes, como pescados o mariscos.3 4 Este plato es uno de los más reconocidos de la gastronomía japonesa y uno de los más populares internacionalmente y recomendado por nutricionistas.

_**itadakimasu****: es la manera de agradecer por los alimentos; "gracias por los alimento"s o a "comer", "comamos"_

_Citas de .org/wiki/_


	9. parte IX: acoso en la escuela II

Los pesonajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei, gracias por el prestamo...^^

A petición de Brye pondré Naru-Hina. Aclaro que en la idea original de mi historia estaba pensado poner también un poco de estos personajes, si no lo hice en un principio fue porque quería concentrarme en el GaaIno, personajes que escogi como principales.

Muchos saludos a todas y feliz año nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Locura para dos<p>

Parte IX: Acoso en la escuela II

Gaara estaba llegando a su salón, se sentía bien. Era una mezcla desconocida de bonanza con nerviosismo.

-Imposible –se dijo él, no daría crédito a esos pensamientos, esa niña no podía causarle nervios, excepto por el síndrome de persecución, que tenía por lapsos al buscar por detrás, para saber si una melena dorada lo importunaría durante el día.

Tal vez a él también se le estaba contagiando la locura. Primero no quería ver a Ino, solo saber que estaba cerca lo estresaba, lo hacía sentir incomodidad, latidos irregulares; y después de una semana de persecución, un sábado algo raro y una mañana sin su escándalo, sin su presencia, lo hizo sentir muy irritado… tenía que ser una locura, quizás una extraña enfermedad de la mente, como bipolaridad, afectaba su cabeza.

Quería estar al corriente, saber que era lo que pasaba con él, tendría que analizarlo a profundad o preguntarle a alguien, y claro al último que le preguntaría seria –_"al baka de Naruto"-_ anoto mentalmente.

Al aproximarse a la puerta de su salón, a pasos tranquilos, vio que Naruto estaba parado en el marco de la misma con una chica pelinegra, una de las amigas de Ino. Paso de largo sin poner mucha atención a la escena frente a sus ojos, una muchacha bastante sonrojada tratando de hablar con el rubio-baka, que poseía un volumen de voz casi exagerado en ese instante.

Cuando llego a su sitio pronto su primo rubio lo alcanzo y se sentó a su lado. Después de un buen rato de iniciar la clase y de hacer anotaciones, Naruto comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente. Señal que el pelirrojo podía entender perfectamente, en sus años de conocer al hiperactivo joven, como "voy a necesitar un favor", "tengo algo que contarte y no puedo hablar ahora" o "tengo hambre"; cualquiera de esas era validad en ese momento, así que pregunto de una vez, antes de que el otro explotara.

-¿ahora qué te pasa Naruto?-dijo en un susurro apremiante - algo quieres decirme, habla de una vez…

-¡Eres adivino-ttebayo¡- se exalto como un niño abriendo bien los ojos, por el contrario Gaara solo le daba una mirada de aburrimiento, infiriendo que "ya se dejara de tonterías y continuara" -Aaagua fiestas como siempre. Está bien… escuches unos rumores hace poco –volteo al frete para asegurarse de que el maestro no lo veía -¿te acuerdas del nuevo prefecto, el escalofriante?- el otro solo afirmo con la cabeza – dicen que en solo una hora ya castigo a cinco de grupo C-1, que es un obsesivo de las normas…

-Y eso que baka, solo las cumples y ya –dijo Gaara con fastidio.

-¡No sea imbécil!, y no me digas baka… ¿ya leíste la reglas tú? –reclamó el rubio. Había algo más que le preocupaba a su atolondrado primo y todavía no estaba llegando a ese punto, de verdad que las explicaciones no se le daban.

-Equipo Sabaku, ¿están preparado para explicar la osmosis animal de las células a sus compañeros? –pregunto el maestro de biología claramente enojado por los "murmullos" que el Namikaze suponía nadie escuchaba. Interrumpiendo completamente la conversación Gaara se puso de pie con unos dibujos en las manos y Naruto caminaba tras él sin confianza laguna.

-Tomas esto… – dijo con seriedad y le entrego los dibujos al rubio en orden –solo tienes que pasarlos de enfrente para atrás. Sencillo – y se puso enfrente del pinzaron lanzándole una mirada sombría que decía "si te equivocas mueres", para después empezar la explicación.

-El proceso de transporte es importante para la célula, le permite expulsar de su interior los desechos metabólicamente y adquirir nutrientes…-la explicación del chico fluyo con tranquilidad mientras su ayudante cambiaba los dibujos a su señal -La ósmosis es un tipo especial de transporte pasivo en el cual sólo las moléculas de agua son transportadas … -el seguía fríamente relatando esa función física a los ojos algo desconcertados del instructor, era palpable que ese hombre no esperaba tanta confianza y específicamente, no esperaba una explicación tan correcta.

Después de pasar unas siete imágenes frete al grupo, y seis minutos con cincuenta segundo de definición, los dos salieron bien librados de la pequeña explicación que el docente pidió a cada equipo formado ese día.

-Muy bien equipo Sabaku –hablo el mayor haciendo unas anotaciones en su lista –la próxima vez quiero que también Namikaze hable- el muchacho, que solía ser escandaloso, se quedó mudo por un segundo, una gota de sudor corrió por su frente - por esa vez lo dejaré pasar… -Naruto no pudo reprimir un suspiro –agradécele a tu primo – así es, el único motivo para que le pusiese buena nota a los dos, era que Gaara lo impresiono y que el distraído rubio no confundió las láminas.

Las clases transcurrieron en aparente calma, hasta que llegó la última hora, deportes. Esta asignación era obligatoria para todas las clases, tenía algo que ver con los programas de salud creados por el sistema educativo.

Para los varones era baloncesto o futbol. Para las mujeres volibol, gimnasia o atletismo. Así era mucho más fácil controlar a los adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y continuar las clases si mayor contratiempo que un silbido apreciativo para alguna que otra jovencita.

A cada quien les hacían entrega de su respectivo uniforme, pues las primeras semanas solo escogieron en que actividad participarían.

Ahí estaba el pelirrojo a un lado de Naruto, nuevamente. Él no le prefería ninguno de los dos deportes, sin embargo él otro chico lo convenció con mucho acoso y carita de niño desvalido, de aprender baloncestos juntos. Era probable que por eso Sasuke le dijera que tenía el corazón blando, miro al cabeza hueca de manera crítica, si lo pensaba bien él era insistente, escandaloso y… rubio, quizás su enfermedad estaba relacionada con ese tipo de personas.

-Imposible –se contestó seriamente, su pariente nunca en la vida le provoco lo que la rubia le provocaba, es más se imaginó sintiendo lo mismo por su primo y solo eso le produjo repugnancia. Apretó los dientes en señal de asco, antes de terminar aquella acción alguien brinco sobre su espalda y se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza, su enojo duro más que unos segundos hasta que un aroma conocido lo puso en "alerta de rubia".

-"lirios otra vez"- pensó él, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a sus apariciones inoportunas.

-Gaara, te vine a ver para que no me extrañes –explicaba ella cariñosamente abrazada a su cuerpo.

El chico solo tuvo que prestar un poco más de atención a lo que pasaba para darse cuenta que, el cuerpo de ella, era suave y también muy agradable. Disipando rápidamente esos pensamientos hizo el ademan de agacharse para que Ino bajara de su espalda.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-se dio vuelta monótonamente para encarar a la chica. A primera vista le pareció extraña su apariencia, sobre el uniforme traía algo así como un delantal pero este era de un material plástico y estaba adornado por unas cuantas manchas de pintura de varios colores.

-¡Gaara, tú serás mi modelo este año! –dijo feliz sujetándolo, un poco, de la playera de baloncesto con las dos manos. El mostro una cara de interrogación, sencillamente no entendió que quería decir, ella dedujo eso así que continuo – estoy en el taller de pintura y tú serás mi modelo. Mira, ya puse tu nombre en mi hoja de selección – le mostro un papel que requería los nombres de las personas que pintaría, tenía tres espacios a llenar, lo que quería decir que en total podrían ser tres personas sus modelos. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba, la cara del pelirrojo se tornó sombría cuando vio su nombre en los tres espacios y algo en su interior se removió, era como un golpe seco en el pecho.

Raramente esa sensación era menos molesta ese día.

-Eso quiere decir… -la alentó a que siguiera explicando, ya sabía que no se iba a librar fácilmente y además ya casi era su turno de pasar practicar tiros a la canasta.

-¡Oh sí, necesito que poses o una foto para empezar a bocetar! -al momento ella saco una cámara pequeña de su delantal, la misma cámara con la que se tomaron la foto en el puesto de ramén, el día que las chicas se disfrazaron- sé que estas ocupado así que…

-tómala ya, falta poco para que pase a practicar… –dijo el un poco avergonzado nuevamente, esta vez no le quedaba más que ceder para tener una práctica tranquila y sin burlas.

Como siempre a Ino _le importo un bledo_ su contestación, sonriente tomo varias fotos, lo rodeo unas tres veces molestándolo con el _flash_, como los Paparazzis* a un artista en pleno escándalo. Al terminar se acercó a él confianzudamente, lo abrazo del cuello y le planto un beso en la mejilla. El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra y, como se estaba haciendo frecuente, su rostro inexpresivo lo salvo de ser descubierto.

-¡Hoy te portaste muy bien! –Hablo, guiñándole el ojo coqueta, mientras se marchaba -¡tómalo como tu recompensa! – agitó su mano al viento poco antes de dar la vuelta en la puerta la cancha.

-Y ahora me dirás que no te gustó ¿verdad? –Naruto le hablo maliciosamente, pero esta vez el chico no escucho nada.

* * *

><p>El corazón le estaba latiendo como loco. Cuantas veces no había pensado en plantarle un beso, en tomarlo desprevenido y enseñarle quien era Ino Yamanaka, darle algo que hiciera que solo pensara en su persona. No es que fuese la gran cosa un beso en la mejilla pero tenía que ir practicando.<p>

-¡Verdad, la practica hace al maestro! –murmuraba al dirigirse a la sala de pintura con su trofeo, la cámara _digital_ con las fotos de Gaara y el muy grato recuerdo de un "casi" beso robado.

Ella se sentía fuera de sí, en el momento logro controlar su nerviosismo y actuar como normalmente lo haría, dominar la situación sin que él sospechara nada; igualmente, lo que pensó imposible, mantener a raya el sonrojo exagerado con el que ahora cargaba, fue todo misión cumplida.

Apresuro sus pasos ansiosa de comenzar los bocetos. Podría haberse aprovechado de la situación, eso era verdad, pero no mintió. Se enlisto en el taller de pintura justo para tener al pelirrojo como su modelo, un maravilloso pretexto para tenerlo a su disposición en futuros proyectos, tener más fotos de él, salir a verlo en sus prácticas y tal vez hacer un muy buen trabajo en esa materia, por que no.

Llego directo a su hoja de dibujo y empezó a hacer varia imágenes, en sucio, del rostro de él. Era la primera vez que dibujaba una persona, ella solo acostumbraba a hacer flores o paisajes; tal era su práctica con el lápiz que en el dibujo podía entenderse claramente de quien se trataba.

Sakura solo movió la cabeza, con una mezcla de resignación, al confirmar lo obsesionada que su amiga se encontraba por el Sabaku, y a la vez diversión, ya se imaginaba con nitidez la cara matona que le habrá dado el chico a la rubia cuando tomaba las fotos.

Para ese momento solo faltaban dos clases. Dos oportunidades más de ver al pelirrojo, aprovechando los cambios de una clase a otra, cuando finalmente el profesor del taller dio la clase por terminada Ino salió corriendo _"como alma que lleva el diablo"_ y escondiéndose cada instante en el camino para que el nuevo prefecto no la atrapara, y así llegar sin contratiempos a donde Gaara estaría saliendo, a la duela de baloncesto de nuevo.

El grupo ya salía de las regaderas y se dirigían a sus clases, por eso, antes de que él se le perdiera de vista se acercó tomándolo de la mano, como si fuese su novio. Inmediatamente se soltó de ella, era inconfundible ¿Quién más se acercaría a él con tal confianza, aparte de su familia?

-Ino… -que decirle para que lo dejara - ya es demasiad, o no pued… -cayo de súbito cuando detecto peligro, estaban volviéndose incontables las veces que se quedaba con la palabra en la boca. Ahora era gracias al –"_idiota" –_que golpeo cuando hicieron los últimos anuncios, el tal Moto.

El sujeto lanzo un objeto pesado y seguramente peligroso hacia ellos. Y después de lanzarse al piso abrazando a la chica, la ira contra el buscapleitos aumento.

-vaya… -miro a Ino de, arriba para abajo -ahora entiendo por qué me agrediste ese día. Fue demasiada casualidad que me gustara tu noviecita –el muchacho se aproximaba con mucha seguridad a ellos, mientras tanto Gaara sospechaba que tanta seguridad después de una paliza quería decir que no venía solo. Y tal como lo pensó un grupo de unos seis muchachos aparecieron, todo con apariencia de _gánster. _Entonces la rubia volvió a tomar su mano de manera temblorosa y la apretó fuertemente.

-M-me, me – ¿estaría tan asustada que apenas y podía hablar? -¡dijo que yo soy tu noviecita! – escupió ella, casi en un grito, completamente feliz y un sonrojo coqueto en su rostro.

El pelirrojo lucho por no desvanecerse en carcajadas, ¿era ella idiota, o verdaderamente no se daba cuenta de la situación? En estos casos no te emocionas por escuchar comentarios como ese, en especial si estos no tenían ninguna buena intención.

-…vete niña rubia –ordeno él, la única forma de ganarle a esos tipos, era que Ino no estuviese para ser la victima de los vándalos –cuando yo te diga corres – pero eso nunca paso, como siempre con ella.

-No me voy, ya deberías saberlo –ella le dio una mirada de seriedad, la primera que vio en Ino desde que la conocía. La muchacha se adelantó dos pasos y cruzo los brazos encarando al grupo de chicos –es mejor que se vayan ya, si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias – dijo ella sombría.

-¡Ja! Ahora tu novia te defiende, eres una vergüenza - pero Gaara ni se inmuto – ¿qué, no tienes nada que contestar _machito…? –_trato de picar el orgullo del Sabaku pero sin éxito.

-…No tan penoso como alguien que necesita obligar a las chicas a que lo miren por ser tan patético que nadie le haría caso si no –replico el pelirrojo y de una se puso detrás de ella, paso su brazo por la cintura de la rubia, ahora nerviosa hasta la punta del ultimo cabello, y le lanzo una mirada retadora a Moto, que todavía tenía en la mejilla un parche a causa del golpe anterior -a diferencia de mí, como podrás notar…

Ino se obligó a mantener la mirada firme ante tanta presión, la respiración de "su futuro esposo" sobre su hombro, el agarra de la cintura y el repentino exceso de confianza del pelirrojo la dejaron perpleja. Temblaba, sin embargo no por miedo a lo que pudiesen hacer esos truhanes, era genial y a la vez estresante.

-Muy bien, si lo que quieren ustedes dos es hacerme enojar lo consiguieron… chicos ya saben qué hacer. Déjenme a la rubia –puntualizo Moto. Los otro comenzaron a cercarse de forma depredadora a pasos cortos, como disfrutando su maldad.

Sin previo aviso Ino soltó un grito desgarrador y largo, igual que las protagonistas en las películas de horror, ante aquella acción todos los chicos permanecieron helados.

-¡Maldita niña mimada!- soltaron ese y más improperios contra ella dándose a la fuga, estaban en la escuela y ya oían pasos aproximarse rápidamente –esto no se quedara así… -y el ultimo rufián desapareció entre los matorrales.

Era la segunda vez que, ante una acción desquiciada de ella, salían bien librados de un problema mayor.

-Increíble… - murmuro irónicamente Gaara.

Al instante, frete a ellos, se detuvo el nuevo prefecto tan sombrío como Naruto fabulaba junto con algunos alumnos fisgones, pero solo con una mirada del adulto, siguieron su camino. Los miro acusadoramente antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Déjame esto a mí –dijo ella tan bajo que inclusive él apenas lo oyó.

-¿Fuiste tú cierto? –pregunto señalando a Ino, más afirmando y con pronunciación siseaste -¿eres una buscapleitos, te drogas…? Voy a tener que levantarle un reporte… -dijo ya moviendo su pluma ágilmente.

-S-se-señor…- por los ojos de la chica corrieron lagrimas vertiginosamente - ¡señor prefecto, nos ha salvado! – trataba de explicar una sollozante rubia al, ahora muy conmocionado, prefecto. El aura fúnebre había desaparecido por completo cunado Ino abrazo a Orochimaru como si se tratase de su padre – hic-hic –u-un ¡unos vándalos! Hic-hic ¡tuve miedo! hic-Ga-ga- ¡Gaara me ayudo¡… –frases apenas comprensibles salían por boca de ella.

El señor Hebi exhausto por no entender que pasaba, el repentino cambio de contexto de la situación y más viendo que ella gritó con toda justificación, los dejo ir con una advertencia.

-Y tú… pelirrojo, estas algo sospechoso –quiso intimidarlo mirando al joven críticamente, por su parte el chico ni parpadeo, ningún rastro de temor cruzo por su cara, dejando muy irritado al prefecto.

-Ah, me siento m- mal –hablo ella, recargándose en el brazo de su compañero, para distraer la atención hacia su persona.

-Está bien, llévala a la enfermería… - después tendría tiempo de encontrarle una falla a chico; porque nadie retaba, ni siquiera con la mirada a Orochimaru Hebi, menos un estudiante de primero.

* * *

><p>Desde que Sasuke rompió los dichosos lentes de Sakura las cosas se estaban complicando. Ella se estaba haciendo más popular entre los chicos, para él se estaba volviendo casi una adicción sacarla de sus casillas y a la vez él se ponía enfermo por las miradas de muchos de los admiradores de la pelirrosa.<p>

Era la última clase y observaba a la pelirrosa por el rabillo de ojo.

-…Molesta… -fue un simple murmullo pero ella alcanzo a oírlo y contesto de vuelta.

-Si tanto te molesto cámbiate de lugar… -hablo ella con expresión aburrida, y es que en verdad estaba harta: de que la incomodara, de que la siguiera a todas partes, de que aprovechara sus debilidades para reírse de ella; de que a pesar de todo lo primero, ella empezaba a adorar su sonrisa, que las pocas veces que estaba sola también esperaba que el pelinegro estuviera ahí –_"maldita sea"_ –fue la frase que se coló en sus pensamientos, solo podía culpar al Uchiha por lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

-Nunca… -contesto bajo, con una sonrisa segura en su rostro, y volviendo a sus apuntes para que el profesor no interrumpiera procuró no prestar atención a Sasuke.

La primera intención de él, cuando decidió molestar a Sakura, fue cobrarse el menosprecio que le había dado, hacerla pagar con un poco de sufrimiento, nada exagerado solo enojarla de vez en cuando y reírse en su cara; claro nunca frente a los demás, ella era _"su diversión personal"._

Y para su mala fortuna las cosas se pusieron difíciles, para él, cuando a mitad de semana abandonó el cabello trenzado por un nuevo corte de cabello: ligeramente menos largo y un fleco de lado. No solo eso, dejo de traer sus lentes de repuesto argumentando que ya no los necesitaba, ese día no pudo evitar darle una mirada a la amiga rubia de Sakura, quien sin ninguna vergüenza le devolvió una sonrisa de malicia, como si hubiese ganado una apuesta, ahí vinieron las repuestas a su mente, todo fue obra de la rubia ¿para qué, qué era lo que tramaba haciendo el cambio de _look _a la Haruno?

Se arrepintió de preguntar, solo bastaron unas clases y dos recesos para que los otros muchachos la miraran con evidente interés; Lee, el chico de las cejas, era particularmente molesto: varias fueron las veces que trato de acortar la distancia entre él y la pelirrosa –_"es que tus ojos son como dos gemas radiantes y deseaba verlos mejo, mi dulce flor…"-_ fue su ridícula excusa, la última vez que Sasuke lo lanzo lejos de ella. Casi podía sentir el odio por el cursi muchacho.

Se sentía muy extraño últimamente, él siempre tuvo lo que quería sin pedirlo, su vida era sencilla relativamente, pues aunque nunca deseo nada, los retos escolares lo mantenían ocupado y activo. También ya hace algún tiempo decidió, dejar de tratar de superar a su hermano, y superarse a sí mismo. Justo por eso no comprendía porque cargaba con sentimientos tan contradictorios recientemente; por una parte estaba satisfecho con sus notas en la escuela, era bueno en deportes y al seguir las recomendaciones de Itachi dejo te tener _"chicas perturbadas" a_ su alrededor. Y por otro lado el plan de hacer la vida de Sakura miserable se estaba "yendo al caño", ella era inteligente y siempre tenía una contestación para sus sarcasmos y eso le gustaba – "maldición" –y por último, sumándole todo lo demás, pasaba con él algo que lo estaba aterrorizando (solo un poco): dos pensamientos desconocidos antes para él se repetían en su cabeza con frecuencia, el primero era que su compañera Haruno era hermosa, eso no estaba tan mal, Sasuke es hombre después de todo; el segundo pensamiento es que ella, Sakura Haruno era suya, ahí es donde las cosas se ponían complicadas. Sencillamente con que algún otro compañero la mirase de más bastaba para que él se molestara y sí, se daba cuenta que esos días eran especialmente estresantes.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el termino de las clases de ese día, Ino no llego a la última clase y Sakura ya se estaba imaginando porque, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una mano la detuvo; Sasuke la miraba seriamente y entonces le extendió la mano.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres Uchiha? –hablo ya harta de que su única razón para estar cerca de ella fuese molestarla.

-Toma mi mano, no vamos juntos –ordeno él, por supuesto la muchacha no lo hizo.

-¿para qué? No eres nadie para llevarme de la mano, es más por si no lo notaste tengo dieciséis, hace mucho que deje el jardín de niños – y viviendo a tomar sus cosas trato de huir de ahí.

-Dije, no vamos juntos –repitió él joven tomándola de la mano - No lo tomes a mal, esto es por él insulto que me lanzaste enfrente de los chicos – rápidamente Sakura lo recordó, cuando dijo que tenía _"cabeza de cacatúa y que ni loca"_ se fijaría en él –a menos que pretendas que mi venganza sea peor –advirtió el chico con mirada significativa, ella no dijo nada y bajo su rostro con timidez; recordó ahora la escena que había montado Sasuke para que algunas _fans_ se fueran y claro esa vez ella misma fue su _"instrumento"_. El pelinegro la abrazo fuertemente enfrente de todas esas muchachas y mientras besaba su cuello les dijo _-"¿qué esperan para largarse, no ven que estoy ocupado? La única que me interesa es ella"-_ finalizo acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo, si eso era posible.

-_"si podía ser peor"_ –pensó la pelirrosa, completamente avergonzada y dejando que la llevara de la mano –_"malnacido Uchiha" me las cobraré_- la atormentaba pensar que hubiese preferido que lo hiciera por otro motivo, además era una venganza estúpida ¿qué quería conseguir con esa acción, dominarla? El pensamiento le causo tristeza en vez de, su habitual, enojo.

El tomo su mano con firmeza, como reclamando su premio y salieron juntos del salón, una vez llegaron a la planta baja se encontraron con Lee (otra vez). El muchacho corrió hacia ellos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, en cuanto los vio de la mano, y se lanzó a los pies de la Haruno.

-¡No, mi dulce flor de cerezo, dime que no es verdad; no puedes darle tu flama de amor a este… presumido cubo de hielo! –grito desconsolado y llamando la atención de unos pocos que caminaban por los pasillos.

Sakura se sonrojo hasta los orejas –_"¿flama de amor?"_- por Dios, ¿que estaba diciendo Rock Lee? Ella simplemente miro a Sasuke, quería que la soltara o ver su reacción, y lo que vio la sonrojo mucho más, tanto que sentía poder derretir la nieve del Himalaya. El pelinegro sonreía satisfecho viéndola a los ojos; después a los ojos del otro junto poco a poco su rostro al de ella, sus mejillas estaban ya juntas…

-A decir verdad no me arrepiento de romperte el corazón –dijo fríamente Sasuke iniciando su andar sin soltar a la chica. ¿Qué estaba pasando, sería que la ayudaba a deshacerse del ridículo joven y qué ganaba él con eso?

El Uchiha empezó a entender sus propias acciones después de aquella escena, solo quería alejar a los estorbos, que nadie se atreviera siquiera a mirar a Sakura, para su desgracia no podía dejarlos ciegos a todos, no a todos…

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue enseñarles que ella no estaba disponible, tomarse de la mano era el primer paso, alejar la posible competencia o a los mirones como Lee.

* * *

><p>Naruto y Gaara caminaba al puesto de fideos favorito del rubio, que contaba casi a gritos como se topó con la chica tímida.<p>

-¡es unmm, es tan linda, es como un ángel -dattebayo! –Gritaba el Namikaze con emoción – No entiendo como no la vi antes, será, mi nov… –sí, el pelirrojo tampoco lo entendía.

-"idiota" –caviló el Sabaku con resignación, hasta él, que no sentía el mínimo interés por la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia y sus constantes apariciones cerca de Naruto. El imbécil de su primo tuvo, que derramar su jugo de fresa, en la falda de ella para mirarla mejor. Lo próximo a hacer sería decirle a Kushina que le hiciera el examen de la vista al rubio, solo por si no era la estupidez su peor padecimiento.

Lo que más le preocupaba ahora no era la vista de su el rubio, era algo más escalofriante y nunca imagino le afectaría tanto. El beso que Ino le planto en la mejilla, aunque no fuese en la boca, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la imagen del rostro de la rubia acortando la distancia, el perfume de lirios de ella y el olor de la pintura del delantal, así como la sensación cálida de su boca en su rostro y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…

Agito su cabeza tratando de disipar los recuerdos _–"inconsciente mujer_"-¿se olvidaba que él era hombre, porqué insistía tanto en provocarlo? Un día de estos le colmaría la paciencia, sin embargo después los salvo a los dos, tanto de los buscapleitos como del prefecto, irónicamente al principio de todo ese alboroto solo trataba de alejarla y hacerse cargo de todo.

Tan concentrado estaban cada uno en su propio tema que, sin darse cuenta que alguien los seguía ingresaron al pequeño negocio.

Sin tener que pedir nada un plato de _ramén_ apareció enfrente de Naruto, por su parte Gaara ni se extraño era algo común ya, en todos los puestos de este tipo, conocían bien al comelón chico.

-Woo jabes wuees guuales jon as wueelas ¿wwuerda? (No sabes cuales son las reglas ¿verdad?) –pregunto Naruto con la boca llena, el pelirrojo lo miro asqueado y le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza.

-Comes, después hablas baka… -ordeno antes de volver a tomar los palillos.

-¡Ooow! Está bien, lo que decía es ¿qué si ya leíste las reglas de la escuela? -Sabaku simplemente negó con la cabeza, entonces su primo saco un papel bastante arrugado de su mochila y se lo extendió –lee lo que está marcado en rojo.

"

_cualquier tipo de marca física, que no sea de nacimiento está prohibido, ningún alumno de la institución puede, bajo ninguna circunstancia traer adornos exagerador (las chicas solo un par de aretes), perforaciones o tatuajes en ninguna parte se su cuerpo…"_

-¡Eso es lo que trataba de decirte tarado! –declaro el rubio dándole otro sorbo a su segundo tazón.

-¿qué importa eso, Naru-baka? –procuro minimizar la importancia de esa regla y no preocupar al rubio.

-¿Cómo de que "qué importa" y esto…? – Naruto quito el cabello de la frente de Gaara bruscamente y dio unos golpes con su dedo índice en la pequeña inscripción.

-¡aah! – un gritillo los distrajo por un segundo a los dos y cuando voltearon no había nadie.

El aludido le dio un manotazo al rubio y volvió a acomodar su cabello.

-Mientras este así no pasara nada –sin quedarle más que decir, Naruto, dejo de lado el tema y Gaara, terminando su único plato de pasta, se despidió del otro y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Seguir a su "amor" fue buena idea, le permitió descubrir uno de sus secretos, uno muy importante.<p>

No le asustaban los tatuajes, no, pero Sakura les leyó, a ella y Hinata las reglas; un tatuaje era causa de expulsión y eso era lo menos que quería para Gaara. Si él no estaba como lo haría enamorarse de ella.

Ino ahora tenía una misión nueva.

-_"Proteger a Gaara"_ –evitaría a toda costa que lo atraparan.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer, este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo. He tenido múltiples interrupciones que requirieron mi completa atención, como mi bebe, jaja. Es adorable pero últimamente, sus habilidades motoras quiere practicarlas encima de los muebles, escalando las escaleras o subiendo a la espalda del perro… jajaja, ha sido una locura.<p>

He prometido terminar este _fic_ y así será.

**Algunos spoilers**

Gaara ya no sabía de quien esconderse, de Gai sensei, de Orochimaru o de Naruto, que pensaba que quería robarle su ramen. Entonces sin previo aviso una mano le tapó la boca y lo arrastro a un cuarto oscuro…

-Prometo que esto no te dolerá, querido…-fueron las palabras que le decía aquella voz femenina.

***Paparazzi** (en plural,1 o su voz italiana **paparazzo**, es una palabra de origen italiano) que se usa para denominar al que tiene una conducta de fisgón, entrometido, sin escrúpulos mientras ejerce su oficio de fotógrafo.


	10. ParteX:ella me estaba salvando

Los personajes no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoro y los tome pretados.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero cumplir con sus expectativas...

* * *

><p>Locura para dos<p>

Parte X: ella me estaba salvando

Ino pasó toda la tarde tratando de idear planes para alejar al Sr. Hebi de Gaara, pero fue en vano, pasaban las horas y nada, se le hizo tarde de esa manera, sin poder continuar ya que fue interrumpida por la pelirrosa. A las seis de la tarde llegó Sakura a recordarle que tenían mucha tarea, que por cierto, Sakura y Sasuke ya habían hecho como equipo.

La blonda muchacha dio un salto de su cama a la mochila rogándole que le ayudara, que las matemáticas nunca serían su fuerte. La otra dio un suspiro resignado y se sentó en el suelo junto a la Yamanaka que colocaba sus útiles en su mesita de estudio. Llegó la noche con ellas haciendo la tarea, por último Sakura se fue dejando a su amiga haciendo varios bocetos, todos del pelirrojo, para la clase de pintura.

Con la cabeza pegada a su almohada trato de continuar pensando en algo, hasta que le llego el recuerdo de cómo su actitud consiguió aturdir al hombre, al temido prefecto, y apartar su atención del chico.

-Tan sencillo como eso –apenas palabreo antes de quedar bien dormida.

Aturdir al señor Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>Dos días pasó persiguiendo a Gaara, sus motivos se hacían cada vez más numerosos; el más importante era que le gustaba, después que sería su esposo, tenía que protegerlo del prefecto: cosa que lograba satisfactoriamente con su constante parloteo; finalmente y quizás el peor de todos los motivos, ya empezaba a llamar la atención de algunas chicas del colegio, ella se percataba claramente de ello cuando reconocía casi la misma mirada que le devolvía el espejo de vez en cuando cada que pensaba en él.<p>

La más reciente razón de su acoso la hizo todavía más depredadora que antes, ella misma se dio cuenta con lo que recién hizo ese día jueves; aparte de ir con él a todas sus clases y correr desde donde se encontrase para hallarlo, de persuadirlo con mucha insistencia a comer con ella durante el almuerzo, amenazarlo con instalarse en su casa si no lo hacía; de querer alimentarlo como "las novias a sus novios" (según argumentaba ella); _"la gota que derramo el vaso"_ sucedió al finalizar las clases: recorría, como de costumbre, el pasillo tomada del brazo de Gaara hablando como una guacamaya, el pelirrojo simplemente seguía caminado como si ella no existiese, cuando pasó...

Los dos se encontraron de pronto dentro del baño de varones, la rubia seguía hablando sin inmutarse haciendo que los dos chicos que se encontraban ahí salieran corriendo despavoridos y acomodando sus ropas. Gaara salió de su letargo al notar a los asustadizos compañeros corren con espanto y a su vez enrojeciendo hasta las uñas cuando el mismo se dio cuenta.

Todo eso puedo haberlo evitado, pero al ver que ese día especialmente, iba a estar atosigándolo de más, decidió entrar en estado _"automático"_ cada que ella estuviera cerca: ahora se daba cuenta que fue garrafal error, sí, de los peores si se trataba de convivir con una completa demente.

-Ino… necesito algo de privacidad –la miro seriamente para que reaccionara –err… baño

-Pues ve, yo no te detengo –dijo ella de los más normal, ampliando su sonrisa, sin ninguna consideración al espacio personal del chico.

Era imposible que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, estaba dentro del baño de hombres, se percibía a leguas. Paredes de mosaico azules, cuando los de mujeres eran desde afuera, notoriamente rosa; orinales, algunos rallones en las puertas de los sanitarios y el aroma sudoroso de los varones. Gaara tuvo que hablar otra vez para asegurarse que no estaba desequilibrada de sus facultades.

-Eso sería fácil si estuvieras afuera del baño de hombres -replico el con seriedad y espero su reacción.

Solo hasta ese instante ella pareció recuperar la poca cordura que tenía, miro a su alrededor de forma metódica y de nuevo al pelirrojo.

-Es verdad, eso tendrá que ser hasta que seamos marido y mujer – concluyo muy tajante, giro en su sitio y se fue como si nada. El Sabaku tenía la boca abierta, por sacudida neuronal provocada, al ver la manera en que la rubia reaccionó completamente fuera de lo normal; es decir como cualquier otra chica, verla salir corriendo igual o más avergonzada que los dos infelices compañeros.

A cada situación lo dejaba más perplejo.

Solo y parado en medio del baño resolvió encontrar una salida a toda esa locura, ya no soportaría más, hallaría una manera de alejarla así tuviese que esconderse de ella.

Sakura tenía la cara azul y Hinata estaba pálida en extremo después de escuchar todo lo que Ino les contaba, la última novedad fue la visita al sanitario de hombres. Iba tan concentrada en lo que relataba que nunca se dio cuenta cuando ingresaron a dicho lugar. Por primera vez en su vida la extrovertida chica se sintió acomplejada, como si su cuerpo se encogiese de pronto, no obstante, al ver el comportamiento inamovible de Gaara, se dijo que tenía que actuar de acuerdo a, estar a la altura de él.

Otra vez llevaba toda la intención de cubrirle las espaldas. Ese viernes despertó con una corazonada y cargo con ella algunos objetos que ella pensó podrían ayudarle a cumplir con su misión.

-I-Ino, t-tienes que t-tener cu-cuidado –los nervios de Hinata la hicieron recuperar el color exageradamente en un rojo brillante. Para alguien tan tímido y recatado era casi sacrílego lo que su amiga había hecho.

Sakura omitió por completo cualquier comentario, a pesar de haber prestado su completa atención al relato no quería hablar, lo único que escapo de sus labios fue _–"ahora mismo no tengo cara para aconsejar…"-_ Desde que llegaron parecía ausente pero las dos amigas decidieron preguntar después, cuando la vieran más en sus cabales.

* * *

><p>Cierto pelirrojo caminaba a su próxima clase con una bolsa plástica en las manos que Ino de dio para Naruto. Estaban a unas tres clases de terminar sus actividades y, raramente, la rubia solo le entrego eso <em>–"es ramen para tu primo, se lo debo"-<em>le dio una sonrisa y agredo _–"¡¿puedes dárselo por mí?_ –y se marchó rápidamente. Desde que él estaba tratando de evitarla, ella se había convertido en una especien de rastreadora de huellas, casi en cualquier lugar lo encontraba, igual que un sabueso.

Entonces ahí estaba lo extraño, no lo acompaño hasta su salón, no se colgó de su brazo y sumándole a todo se fue sin decirle nada intimidante o vergonzoso. Agradecido internamente por ello y continuo su marcha; ese día comenzó especialmente fastidioso cuando el profesor de deportes trato de unirlo a su equipo "estrella" de atletismo al cual el mismo decidió llamar _"los jóvenes con la llama"._ El solo pensar en ese espantoso nombre lo hizo huir de la propuesta.

Gai sensei paso toda la mañana tratando de conseguir, por lo menos, cinco jóvenes para que se integraran al quipo de atletismo, puesto que las competencias serían en dos meses quería tenerlos bien entrenados y listos para dar batalla. El primero en unirse fue lee, de quien todos en la escuela, murmuraban, era su hijo perdido. Este se enamoró del título que su mentor selecciono para el equipo enseguida y se ofreció a ser el primero de los integrantes.

Después Naruto.

-"era de esperarse"-pensó mientras rememoraba la técnica utilizada para convencer al rubio. Gai sensei* le ofreció un ridículo traje verde, que según él, lo hacía ver atractivo a las jovencitas, lo peor fue que Naruto lo creyó al instante –"_¿le gustara a Hinata-chan?_ –vio como preguntaba el chico con ojos soñadores; y, para cerrar con broche de oro, el maestro le dijo que si ganaba en su categoría le invitaría a comer ramen por un mes. No fue necesario decir más.

Después de una mañana de búsqueda, de integrantes, por parte del maestro de deportes solo le faltaba una persona para que fuese oficialmente aceptada aquella disciplina en la escuela e iniciar los entrenamientos. El pelirrojo nunca espero que también estuviese en la mente del chocante hombre para estar en dicho conjunto. Todo se volvió más estresante cuando Gaito Sensei decidió ser el acosador del día para Gaara.

Era realmente escalofriante tener a un hombre adulto con cejas ridículamente pobladas, sudoroso y con sonrisa estúpida persiguiéndolo, con un uniforme de atletismo absurdamente corto, por toda la escuela e interrumpiendo cada clase. Varias veces el pelirrojo sintió deseos de sacarse los ojos para no tener que mirarlo.

El esconderse del maestro de deportes se volvió indispensable –_"Solo esta vez me saltaré una clase"-_pensó apurado mientras corría por los pasillos, todavía, con la bolsa de ramen en las manos. No tuvo oportunidad de ver a Naruto durante la mañana porque él ya estaba empezando su entrenamiento. De pronto a lo lejos vio una mancha verde correr hacia el a toda velocidad.

-¡demonios!-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo en otra dirección. Era Gai sensei, que finalmente lo tenía a la vista, mientras, y estaba a punto de atraparlo. Las piernas musculosas y velludas del maestro de produjeron náuseas y sintió que se erizaba todo el cuerpo, al igual que un gato callejero cuando un perro le ladra.

Al doblar en un pasillo perdió de vista al persistente hombre, sin embargo otra vez se sintió observado; al otro lado del extenso corredor lo miraba sombríamente el nuevo prefecto estaba puesta en él; tenía días tratando de castigarlo, encontrar cualquier excusa ridícula para ingresarlo en la lista negra. Un día estuvo a punto de descubrir su "secreto".

°°-°°-°°-recuerdo -°°-°°-°°

Después de las primeras pruebas de caminata y atletismo, todos los participantes descansaban bajo las gradas fue desde ese instante en que Gaara se dio cuenta de que el prefecto lo estaba observando. Completamente seguro de que no era su imaginación trato de perderlo de vista andando hacia las regaderas. Entonces se confirmó su sospecha cuando el mismo lo detuvo.

_-"Oye, tú, chico pelirrojo"_ –hablo alto para tratar de llamar su atención y, sin poder hacer mucho, él simplemente se giro para encararlo _–"¿tienes alguna perforación, aretes o quizás un tatuaje?"_ –las alarmas se encendieron dentro de su sistema, ¿qué se creía ese sujeto, policía?

_-"No"_- replico de inmediato y sin ningún estrés, ante esa respuesta tan simple el hombre reaccionaba como si le encajaran agujas debajo de los dedos, era visible un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho. Parecía que su orgullo le exigía una presa, o mínimo que cada alumno respondiera intimidado por su presencia, pero Gaara no hizo eso.

_-"¿Te crees muy genial haciendo como que nada te afecta?"_ –Trato de provocarlo incisivamente _–"esto solamente se hacen casos especiales pero… voy a tener que revisarte_"- entonces él docente camino hacia él con pasos cortos, por su parte el joven buscaba rápido algo que decir.

_-"Eso no viene en el reglamento señor. Con su permiso"-_ el chico soltó un suspiro discreto al dar unos pasos pensando que con eso ya se había librado del Sr. Orochimaru… estaba muy equivocado.

_-"Eso no será posible joven…_"- pronuncio sisenate una vez que lo sostuvo del brazo y al tiempo que el hombre se disponía a "revisarlo"….

Un grito femenino y desgarrador los puso en alerta.

_-"¡Aaaaahhhh!_" –el señor Hebi dio un salto en su lugar y volteo colérico.

Era Ino, que respiraba agitadamente y miraba con preocupación la escena. Inmediatamente el prefecto dejó a Gaara y fue a donde la rubia estaba parada respirando con dificultad.

_-"!cada vez que te veo estas gritando ¿estás loca?¡esta vez tendrás que darme una buena explicación o estarás castigada un mes!_ –Ino sudo frio, pero ya había pensado la repuesta, así que se arriesgaría.

_-"Pe-pero señor, yo so-solo quede impactada…"_ –miro de arriba para abajo al prefecto con desagrado. El hombre ante esto dio dos pasos para atrás pensado que si realmente esa niña estaba loca tal vez lo atacaría, ¿Quién se le acercaría con tanta confianza? Era imposible para alguien sano del cerebro _–"Es una combinación espantosa, parece ropa que elegiría la abuela de su abuela"_ –de nuevo Orochimaru dio un paso atrás y se miró sonrojado _–"!vamos, parece una tarjeta de navidad profesor!... ese suéter verde con círculos rojos, y no sería tan espantosos si su pantalón en vez de cuadriculado fuese liso"_ –determino como toda una experta de la moda. El hombre, que generalmente parecía sombrío, brillaba de vergüenza y empezó a tartamudear nervioso. Aprovechando la oportunidad Ino de hizo unas señas al pelirrojo para que se fuera.

Gaara salió de ahí rápidamente sin saber en que terminó todo.

-°°-°°-fin del recuerdo-°°-°°-

Ahora, de nuevo, se hallaba al prefecto y esta vez no estaba con sus amigos, ni estarían los gritos de Ino, o su capacidad para manipular las mentes, para librarse de él.

Doblo a un pasillo que estaba a su derecha y dio pasos largos, ya de por sí estaba estresado cuando una escandalosa y molesta voz grito su nombre.

-¡Gaara, será mejor que sueltes el ramen por las buenas!- era el rubio que llevaba un conjunto deportivo completamente verde y corría en su dirección. Al mismo tiempo, atrás de Naruto, venia Gai sensei casi levantando el polvo del suelo. Sin poder evitarlo, sus piernas reaccionaron automáticamente, corrió a toda velocidad en la dirección opuesta -¡Dame el ramen! –gritaba su pariente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gaara ya no sabía de quien esconderse, de Gai sensei: que los quería en su ridículo equipo, de Orochimaru que buscaba cualquier excusa para detenerlo o de Naruto, que pensaba que quería robarle su ramen.

Entonces sin previo aviso una mano le tapó la boca y lo arrastro a un cuarto oscuro…

El pelirrojo se dejó meter a aquel salón a oscuras mientras veía como pasaban dos figuras veloces por las ventanas. No podía ser tan malo como enfrentar a los tres sujetos a la vez.

-Prometo que esto no te dolerá, querido…-fueron las palabras que le decía aquella voz femenina.

_-"lirios…oh, no"_-pensó con preocupación.

Justo como él sospecho, Ino lo miraba como si él fuera la presa, su presa; los dos estaban en el suelo y la rubia se acercaba peligrosamente a su persona con gateos largos, como una leona; el Sabaku solo atino a alejarse de ella, así como estaba, sentado en el suelo trato de alejarse los más que pudo hasta que se topó con la pared, quedando sin ningún escape; las manos empezaron a sudarle y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente al observar el andar gatuno de la chica. Cada vez más cerca, ella, mostraba estar disfrutando lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Gaara.

Una vez que estuvo a casi nada de distancia, de él, le sonrió seductoramente y se desabrocho un botón de la blusa, y después otro; Gaara sudaba, ahora del rostro, quería apartar la vista pero simplemente no podía, estaba demasiado atónito con la escena. Cuando Ino se desabrocho el tercer botó se detuvo y lo miro pícaramente.

-Eso será para después…pillo –dijo dándole una pequeño toque en la nariz con su dedo.

-Y-yo n-no que-quería…-esta vez no fue capaz de ocultar sus nervios.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie –contesto sacando una bolsita color rosa de su blusa desabotonada; él procuro, con dificultad, de apartar la mirada de su escote.

Las manos hábiles de la rubia se movieron a su frente, primero poniendo algo líquido, después de un rato saco su maquillaje y se lo puso en la misma zona, después un pequeño bote de _espray _ y, antes de colocarle _eso_, le cubrió los ojos. Él solo fue espectador de todo aquello, era mejor que tenerla sobre él con esa mirada peligrosa que le puso la carne de gallina.

Gaara no tenía ni idea de lo que la chica trataba de hacer, todo el tiempo se quedó mirándola, sus facciones, sus gestos a los que se estaba acostumbrando.

-¡Listo! –y dicho esto la rubia le entrego un espejo pequeño ¿para qué rayos quería él in espejo? Su cara interrogante le dijo todo a la muchacha - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan distraído? Mira –la chica levanto el cabello que cubría su frente a la vez que sostenía el espejo en su rostro. Al instante el chico llevo su mano a la zona, donde antes estaba su tatuaje, estaba limpio y sin rastro de que algo estuviera antes ahí, por primera vez ella recibió una mirada impresionada del pelirrojo, una que no iba junto con vergüenza o respuestas frías y distantes.

-Pero como sup… -la mano de ella tapo su boca.

-Solo lo supe –ella le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia; todas las escenas en las que el señor Hebi lo detuvo vinieron a su cabeza, todas las veces que ella dijo que se sentía mal y el prefecto estaba cerca, cuando volvió a llorar como una frenética porque aseguraba que Orochimaru se parecía a su tío fallecido, cuando lo sujetaba más fuerte del brazo y simulaba que tenían mucha prisa para ir a sus clases y la última vez, al criticar el pésimo conjunto de ropa del hombre. Gaara empezó a reír descolocando un poco a Ino.

-Muy bien, me rindo - dijo el muchacho entre risas, la atrajo hacia él por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla – esta vez ella se puso nerviosa ¿a qué se refería con eso? – Esto es tu agradecimiento – le dio otro pequeño beso en la otra mejilla y la miro largo rato directamente a los ojos, poco a poco acerco su rostro...

-¡Gaara, quiero mi ramen! –ante los gritos de Naruto los dos brincaron y se alejaron abochornados. Tratando de arreglar su impulso anterior, el joven, dio una palmada en la cabeza de Ino llamando su atención. Aunque él rubio solo había pasado, otra vez por ahí, el pelirrojo opto por no provocar sospechas.

-Muchas gracias… por todo –le dio una sonrisa sincera y salió de ahí, ella no sabía ni que pensar, juraría que no fue su imaginación y que estuvo a punto de besarla.

-¿U-un be-beso…? – arrodillada en el suelo del salón de pintura procuraba ordenar todas sus ideas.

* * *

><p>Sakura y Sasuke caminaban, discutiendo como siempre, por los pasillos.<p>

La pelirrosa estaba harta de la situación, sin querer, se enamoró de Uchiha: aunque era muy narcisista, tenía exceso de confianza y muchas veces la sacaba de quicio con su lógica machista; también muchas veces la había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio, aguantaba sus gritos, lo golpeaba y él ni siquiera se quejaba, gracias a él Lee ya no la acosaba ni la estresaba con sus frases cursis y de vez en cuando la miraba de una manera que la avergonzaba por completo, pero no de mala manera. Eso era lo que no soportaba, que él, claramente trataba de confundirla, jugaba con sus emociones y no podía odiarlo por eso. Un día se atrapo pensando que- "no importaría que se divierta a su costa si estuviesen siempre juntos"- Enseguida se regañó ella misma –"no soy masoquista".

-¡Ya te aguante mucho! –Gritaba Sakura exasperada -¡quiero que me dejes tranquila, no te me vuelva a aparecer!- estaba enojada porque, pocos minutos atrás, él la trato enfrente de todos como si ella fuera suya y ella solo empezó a platicar con un chico, que por cierto de cayo muy bien – ¡No soy tuya, no soy un objeto, voy a hablarle a quie yo quiera y no te quiero volver a ver! – grito con seguridad ella.

De lo que ella no se dio cuenta es que mientras ella decía todo eso el enojo de Sasuke también crecía. ¿Qué no se dio cuenta como la miraba ese enclenque? Era una tonta era claro que ese tipo quería algo más que ser solo amigos. No quería que ese tipo la tocara, es más no quería que siquiera la mirara. A no pero tenía que sonreírle, no cualquier sonrisa, no, le dio la sonrisa más bonita que tenía.

-_Maldita sea…-_escupió entre murmullos el pelinegro.

-¡¿qué no me oyes?... ¡ya vete! –esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sasuke tomo por los hombros a Sakura y le planto un beso en los labios precipitadamente, ella se sobresaltó y trato de soltarse sin ningún éxito.

Un segundo después la soltó sin saber que decirle, ni el sabía que fue lo que había pasado, paso la mano por su rostro compulsivamente y no vio como ella tomaba un balde de agua que estaba junto a un armario mojándolo por completo.

**-**¡Eres un idiota Sasuke Uchiha! –fue lo último que le dijo Sakura antes de salir corriendo con los ojos llorosos.

El joven nunca vio tan enojada a la Haruno antes, la frustración lleno su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba, recargado en la pared, hasta el suelo y se volvía a pasar las manos por la cabeza con frustración. Se sentía un idiota, justo como ella le dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola muchas gracias, por la espera, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me disculpo. Planeaba publicar hacer tres días, pero me he sentido muy mal; me acabo de enterar de que voy a tener al hermanito de mi hijo y los síntomas ya comenzaron, me la paso con mucho asco y no quiero ni levantarme de la cama.<strong>

**A pesar de esto terminaré esta historia, prometido.**

**Muchos saludos a todas.**

**Agradezco especialmente a Yerik y a Fabiola59 que siguen dándome sus reviews**

**Prometo que los próximos capítulos habrá más acercamientos, celos, besos, peleas, jajaja, ya tengo todo planeado.**

**Bye**

**Citas**

***Sensei** (先生**?**) es el término japonés que designa a un maestro, un sabio o a una persona docta. Fuera de Japón se emplea, sobre todo, en el mundo de las artes marciales tradicionales o gendai budo, (siendo algunas de estas: el aikido, el karate, el judo, el kendo, etc.) y en la cultura otaku. Literalmente, _sensei_ significa "el que ha nacido antes", a partir de los caracteres _kanji_ sen (先 _antes_**?**) sei (生 _nacer, vida_**?**). O bien desde la filosofía como "el que ha recorrido el camino".


	11. ParteXI:Amor,confusióny despues celos

Muchas gracias por todos su elojios continuaré y terminaré la historia justo como prometí.  
>Muchos saludos a ustedes y les deseo lo mejor.<p>

Lo personajes no son mios, son de Mashi Kishiomoto sensei.

* * *

><p>Locura para dos<p>

Parte XI: Amor, confusión... y celos despues

Sasuke llegó mojado, enojado y frustrado a su casa. Para su mala suerte no estaba solo, tal parecía que los eventos se ponían en su contra, ya que su madre y su hermano estaban también ahí, casi juraría que lo estaban esperando; primero se encontró con Itachi en la entrada, donde se descalzaban, el cual enseguida le pregunto por su situación.

– ¿Qué te paso baka* otōto**?_ –_con algo de burla lo miro de abajo hacia arriba, y claro que era imposible ocultar el olor fétido de trapo viejo mezclado con liquido de limpiar. Por su parte el menor lo miro con odio contenido y sin responder empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto –Oh, ya se…apuesto que fue una chica- Sasuke detuvo instintivamente su marcha pero solo fueron unos dos segundos y continuo; al pasar por la sala de estar su madre miraba a la entrada como esperando ver a alguien, y ese fue su hijo pequeño. La mujer se paró de un salto cuando lo vio todo empapado y oloroso.

-¡Sasuke-chan! ¿Qué te paso, te peleaste en la escuela? – dijo alarmada Mikoto revisando un poco al muchacho.

-¡pfff jaja¡-soltó Itachi que veía atrás. El otro solo apretó los dientes para evitar soltar algún insulto.

-No mamá, no te preocupes solo fue un… accidente – un accidente ¡claro! Después de que, no sabía porque, había besado a Sakura irremediablemente y mientras lo hacía fue la mejor sensación que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida. Todo termino rápido, lo bueno que podía haber sentido paso cuando vio el rostro impresionado y apesadumbrado de Sakura, él se quedó pasmado.

-Déjalo mamá, solo fue un problema con una chica – intervino su hermano mayor sin reparo alguno en todas las señas de enojo del otro chico.

-No seas entrometido Itachi –Dijo mirando de manera inconfundible a su hermano, algo así como "cállate de una buena vez" y después miro a su mamá para continuar - Eso no es verdad mamá, en serio fue un accidente, no te alarmes – y como si ninguno de los dos estuvieran ahí se fue rápidamente a su habitación.

Sin poder controlar sus pensamientos repasaba, mientras tomaba un baño, una y otra vez lo que sucedió entre la pelirrosa y él. La discusión que tuvieron fue lo que desato sus emociones, estaba tan enojado con todo lo que ella le decía, con el infeliz _ese_ y todas las sonrisas que le había sacado a Sakura, que ella no parecía ni un poco incomoda y lo peor de todo vino cuando le grito –_"__¡No soy tuya, no soy un objeto, voy a hablarle a quien yo quiera y no te quiero volver a ver!"_ - ella tenía razón en todo eso, no era suya y claramente no tenía derecho a decirle a quien o no hablarle y no, en realidad no le importaba todo eso que ella había señalado, ni mucho menos que tuviese la razón, solo quería encerrarla en un lugar lejano, con muchos candados de los que solo él tendría la combinación.

Sasuke salió del baño ya más tranquilo pero aun sintiéndose un miserable, a pesar de todo deseaba que de alguna manera la Haruno le perteneciera, que vivieran en una época en que él podría comprarla y tener todo el derecho sobre ella. El pensar todo aquello lo hacía sentirse enfermo de sí mismo, no sabía que era lo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, o de sus pensamientos, se sentía casi poseído. Estaba tratando de entender lo que le pasaba ¿Qué demonios era lo que lo llevaba a pensar de esa manera? Era absurdo, el nunca deseo nada, siempre tuvo lo que necesitaba y lo que quería, no porque fuese caprichoso, ese no era el caso pero muchas de sus pertenencias ni siquiera las había pedido, simplemente habían llegado después de entregar buenas notas escolares, o buenos resultados deportivos, etc. Él jamás se sintió así antes, como fuese una necesidad verla, que sus ojos solo lo miraran a él, que solo le mostrase ese brillo especial a su persona y que sus sonrisas sinceras solo fuesen provocadas por él, tal como ella le dijo "que le perteneciera".

Ya recostado en su cama miraba e techo como si de un mapa se tratase, entonces alguien toco la puerta de su recamara pausadamente.

-Hijo… ¿puedo pasar? –pregunto su madre desde afuera hablado con calma, un minuto después Sasuke ya le estaba abriendo la puerta. Mikoto le dio una mirada un poco preocupada, sin embargo no era la misma que le dio hace un momento cuando el pelinegro llegaba, no, esta era más pensativa – cariño no quiero ser imprudente pero si debo admitir que estoy… inquieta por lo que te pueda estar pasando –la mujer hizo una pausa mientras miraba con paciencia –quiero saber si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar - la mujer calló esperando por una repuesta de su hijo.

El chico solo dio un suspiro con resignación, se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a contarle todo a su madre. Era lo mejor, aunque su madre era una mujer pacifica, era insistente y podría pasar horas mirándolo con paciencia, ternura y todas esas cosas cursis que las madres solían hacer esperando por una repuesta de su "retoño", así que lo mejor sería ahorrarse todas esas horas de miradas tiernas y preocupadas contándole la verdad a su progenitora, aunque fuese totalmente vergonzoso.

Empezó a contar la situación, sin incluir sus recientes pensamientos por temor a que fuese enviado a un psicólogo.

Cuando él termino de contarle todo a su madre, desde el primer día de clase hasta el baño con agua de trapo, excluyendo el beso, Mikoto soltó una pequeña risita lo que provoco que el pelinegro volteara hacia ella rápidamente descubriendo a la única Uchiha de la casa que reía cubriendo su boca. No podía creer que su propia Madre se estuviera burlando de él, de su hermano mayor lo esperaba, era casi como un _hobby* _para él, pero no de su madre.

Como leyendo los pensamientos del chico la mujer detuvo forzadamente sus risas, y después le dio una mirada de ternura a su hijo.

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte hijo – trato de encontrar las palabras correctas para que Sasuke comprendiera; el muchacho la miro significativamente alentándola a continuar, era apremiante saber que era la que le estaba ocurriendo pero nunca podría haber esperado la conclusión que su madre le estaba a punto de decir – estás enamorado, claro…- desenfundo la frase Mikoto de un solo tajo, como una espada filosa. Para un hombre Uchiha era mejor ir al grano, sin más, todo intento de explicar las cosas de una manera más pausada solo les traía confusión; el joven estaba congelado en su sitio como si la mujer nunca hubiese mencionado palabra –Así era tu papá, era tan molesto – recordó la pelinegra con gracia- todo el tiempo hostigándome, era un tirano, aun no éramos nada y acosaba a todo mis amigos hombres, jaja… -mientras ella continuaba su monologo de recuerdos los circuitos del cerebro de su hijo pequeño trataban de hacer conexión, no era fácil aceptar lo que su madre decía, sin embargo tenia lógica.

Había un silencio total en la habitación, enseguida adivinó la mujer lo que pasaba, pues aunque ella tuviera razón y su retoño lo hubiese comprendido era un sentimiento complicado de entender para los varones de la familia, siempre orgullosos y tan metidos en su mundo de hechos materiales, escuela, trabajo o negocios respectivamente hablando. En silencio se levantó de su lugar y salió por la puerta como si nada, Sasuke necesitaba tiempopara asimilar tan importante información.

Todas las neuronas del chico trabajaban como máquina de vapor, casi podía escucharse el sonido del gas saliendo por las orejas de Sasuke, hasta que todo se detuvo violentamente en un encuentro parecido a los que tienen las personas con la muerte, la diferencia es que todos los recuerdos que pasaba por la mente de él eran relacionados con Sakura y todas la cosas que él había hecho desde que la conoció, molestarla, discutir con ella, buscarla para discutir más, el enojo inexplicable con los compañeros que la miraban más tiempo de lo normal y finalmente el fatídico "beso". Maldijo su suerte una y otra vez estando a solas en su habitación; ahora ¿qué haría, cómo portarse con ella o mejor pensado cómo lograr que lo perdonara en primer lugar? todo era un caos en su cabeza.

Gracias al cielo después de una hora sus pensamientos se calmaron y comenzó a planear soluciones para su primer problema, es decir, que Sakura se olvidara de que estaba tan enojada con él, le hiciera la ley del hielo y se volviera fiel amiga del imbécil de la sonrisa extraña, pensó largo rato lo que provoco que le apareciera un fuerte dolor de cabeza y pronto golpeo la pared con frustración.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer, tsk?!- grito en su cuarto el Uchiha, pronto escucho unos golpes en su puerta y la abrió con molestia, aumentando aún más su disgusto al encontrar a su fastidioso hermano mayor con una sonrisa burlona frente a él -¿ahora qué Itachi?- pregunto sin querer saber realmente los motivos que lo tenían ahí, burlase de nuevo podría ser.

-No deberías gritar tan alto cuando no quieres que los demás se entrometan en tus asuntos… -respondió sin querer provocarlo, que causo que su hermano menor se sonrojara un poco y aprovecho su estado para dar una repuesta que Sasuke no entendió de primera mano – No tienes que hacer nada – y lo miro significativamente pero el otro solamente le devolvió una mirada interrogante así que Itachi con exasperación volvió a hablar – Baka ototo, se tú mismo y arregla así las cosas con tu… "amiga" –y dicho eso se fue.

-…ser yo mismo – el pelinegro prefirió no hacer caso a la idea de que su hermano escucho sus gritos y trato de entender a lo que se refería, hasta que dio en el clavo, es decir, justo lo que Itachi trataba de señalarle era algo que su padre siempre les decía "recuerden quienes son, pertenecen a los Uchiha así que compórtense como tal, sean ustedes mismos" – eso es…- Ya tenía la solución a su problema, haría como con cualquier otro problema, como si nada hubiese pasado y con su persuasión lograría que Sakura le hablará aunque la chica le gritara en el proceso o incluso recibiera unos golpes por parte de ella y después de un tiempo, cuando ella se confiara la pelirrosa no podría escapar de él aunque quisiera.

* * *

><p>Estaba por terminar la semana escolar y el fin de semana parecía traería escenas completamente aburridas, especialmente para Naruto, su día se volvió totalmente aburrido cuando Gaara le devolvió su bolsa de ramen, ya que a pesar de que estaba hambriento fue divertido ver después como el prefecto y Gai sensei peleaban por quedarse con el pelirrojo como si él fuese un simple juguete, sin embargo su teme primo le quito toda la emoción cuando enfrento finalmente a los dos hombres, primero diciéndole al profesor de deportes:<p>

– "No me voy a unir a su equipo de atletismo, mi rodilla esta lastimada" – y seguido le mostro una gran cicatriz en la misma consiguiendo la mirada deprimida del sujeto de las cejas, segundos después se alejó con los hombros caídos. Lo siguiente fue caminar hacia el prefecto decididamente y le hablo sin ninguna cohibición – "Me rindo, si usted quiere revisar mi persona o mis cosas hágalo" –en ese momento el que empezó a sudar frio fue el rubio ¿acaso se había golpeado la cabeza su pariente o tenía algún tipo de locura temporal? Pero al ver tan decidido al Sabaku decidió tragar su saliva y guardar silencio ante esa escena; la sorpresa vino cuando el señor Hebi critico el cabello un poco largo de su primo, en ese minuto Naruto pesó le daría un ataque, el sujeto levanto las hebras de la frente casi de manera siniestra para decirle hasta donde debía llevar el corte de cabello, la sombra macabra desapareció tan rápido como vino al no encontrar más que una frente normal y él mismo apenas alcanzo a ocultar su propia sorpresa, después de eso el segundo hombre se fue no sin antes dejarle un reporte al pelirrojo por no estar en su clase, como era de esperarse él no se podía ir con las manos vacías. No recibió ninguna explicación de parte de Gaara solo un –Después te explico… – y se fue dejándole su provisión de ramen y así Naruto se quedó con el estómago lleno pero sin ningún entretenimiento.

El rubio llevaba unos días pensando en la amiga tímida de Ino, tenía unos ojos preciosos, era muy educada y, con el último favor que le hizo ayudándolo con Física, se dio cuenta que también lista. Quería saber más de ella pero Hinata apenas hablaba con él, o siquiera le miraba a la cara; el día que Ino le pidió como favor a la pelinegra que le enseñase sobre Física al rubio, ella se la había pasado con la vista pegada al libro de texto, casi todas sus palabras fueron para explicarle del tema, las pocas veces que pudo ver bien su rostro le pareció que era una muchacha adorable, mucho más linda que un cachorro y el chico realmente adoraba a los cachorros. Tal vez fuera una mala comparación pero en la mente simple del Namikaze se podía poner casi de la misma forma todas las cosas que le gustaban: Hinata, cachorros, ramén, videojuegos o molestar al teme y más ramén. Pero ese día viernes pasó algo que le hizo entender la definición de lo que "más le gustaba" dentro de todas esas cosas que le agradaban tanto.

-¡S-suelta-me, y-ya! – se escuchó una voz familiar por los pasillos detrás de los arbustos, el aburrido rubio al momento camino en tal dirección –p-por favor, t- tengo q-que i-irme –temiendo lo peor, Naruto brinco entre los arbustos que separaban a la chica de él, sin previo aviso su pierna se atoro en una rama y solo la mitad de su cuerpo salió del otro lado revelando a Hinata, ella a su vez era jalada por un pequeño cachorro que mordía su pantalón deportivo. Cuando la pelinegra vio al chico se puso tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba atorado y pronto pensó en huir de ahí, dio media vuelta pero los gritos del rubio la detuvieron en seco mirando por completo la situación en la que el chico se hallaba, con la mitad de su cuerpo trabada en los matorrales. Con solo un poco que se miraron directo a los ojos, él solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse justo como la pelinegra lo hacía todo el tiempo cuando ella estaba mirando al Namikaze, a pesar de eso la muchacha no se marchó, camino con cautela para ayudar al adolescente atrapado entre los pasillos. Cuando estuvo junto a él no supo que hacer porque para ayudar al muchacho tenía que tocarlo y la timidez de ella era demasiada.

-Hi-Hinata chiiaan, ayúdame… -suplico sin poder esconder su vergüenza, por su parte la joven no le quedó más que tomar las manos del atolondrado chico. Al apretar sus manos con fuerza para desatorarlo un sentimiento agradable le surgió pero al mismo tiempo procuro controlar sus emociones pues estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, después ella subió su pie a un pilar para poder aplicar más fuerza mientras el rubio luchaba por soltar su pierna atorada en las ramas al mismo tiempo, en un segundo los dos salieron volando en una sola dirección; adoloridos por el golpe los dos buscaron levantarse y se percataron de la situación… incomoda en la que se encontraban.

-Na-Na-Naru-to k-kun, e-estas mu-muy pe-pesa-do… -termino decir ella con su rostro brillando en carmesí. Efectivamente él había caído sobre la pelinegra amortiguando un poco su caída y cuando Naruto escucho esas palabras levanto su rostro apremiado por la información que acababa de recibir y quedando automáticamente a menos de un centímetro de tocarse las narices. El muchacho se quedó mudo y sintió que su estómago se le arremolinaba, los grandes ojos de Hinata, su rostro sonrojado y su aroma le despertaron sentimientos que hasta entonces le eran desconocidos, empezó a sudar frio mientras buscaba controlar sus acciones y rápidamente su cerebro finalmente hizo "click" para controlar sus instintos básicos permitiéndole dar un salto perfecto lo suficientemente lejos de la chica. Los adolescente permanecieron en un silencio incomodo que fue roto por ella – ¡Me-me voy, Na-naruto kun! –se levantó rápido y con el pensamiento de que había molestado o incomodado de alguna manera al chico, pero no se pudo manchar al ser asida del brazo por él.

-¡Seminovia HinataChiiaan!- prácticamente escupió las palabras haciéndolas incomprensibles para cualquier humano normal.

-¿q-qué di-di-dijiste, Na-Naru-to-to kun?- pero la tímida muchacha no era normal, era una persona enamorada, desde que vio al rubio fue atraída por su personalidad tan extrovertida, que a pesar de que todo el tiempo parecía meterse en problemas, era optimista, su sonrisa casi permanente en su rostro y su persistencia para vencer sus propias debilidades tan diferente de su propia personalidad; por esa misma razón escucho claramente lo que él le pregunto, era algo que ella había deseado desde hace algún tiempo pero no podía evitar querer escucharlo de nuevo o corría el riesgo de estar alucinando.

Naruto no pudo volver a repetir la pregunta por estar tan avergonzado y aflojo el agarre del brazo de Hinata para retirarse, lo que no espero es que ella, al no querer esperar a que hubiese otra oportunidad tironeo de una esquina la camisa del uniforme del chico de forma casi imperceptible, para llamar su atención.

-s-s-si q-q-qui-e-ero- para cuando el cerebro él proceso la información los dos muchachos parecían un par de focos rojos. Lo siguiente fue una explosión de completa euforia por parte del rubio hacia la pelinegra diciendo cosas como:

-¡Si, el teme se morirá de envidia! –Brincaba abrazando a la pelinegra -¡soy el primero en tener novia! – y si sería una completa sorpresa para todos ya que la Hyuga apenas le había hablado antes a él.

* * *

><p>Para Gaara el fin de semana paso sin más contratiempos que el molesto grito de Naruto alrededor suyo, que se quedó en casa con sus primos a causa de un viaje de negocios de sus padres, gritando por todas parte que, "Hinata-chiiaa", la amiga tímida de Ino era su novia, pero la verdad nadie le creía y mientras más les presumía a sus primos que ya tenía novia, mas decían que mentía, así él insistió con el doble de energía en eso hasta que dejaron de molestarlo, aunque no le creyeran, solo para que se callara. Por otro lado aunque planearon que se verían el fin de semana con Sasuke, no paso, él se excusó de tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo tenía en cama e igual que con él rubio Gaara fingió que le creía y no insistió, sin querer el pelirrojo vio el ultimo fragmento de la escena que se sucinto entre él y Sakura, pero no dijo nada a nadie, él no era un entrometido. La segunda molestia fue la extraña observación que Temari le hizo con ojos brillantes y picaros.<p>

–"¡Hermanito! Últimamente andas de muy buen humor, enmmm – llevo su mano a la barbilla haciendo el ademan de estar pensando profundamente - ¿Por qué será? –se acercó a él y acaricio con su dedo índice la barbilla de su hermanito tal como a un gatito –le vas a contar a tu querida hermana mayor ¿verdad? – y lo siguiente fue lanzarle una mirada inquisidora tratando de averiguar algo, cosa que no paso, al tener Gaara esas prácticas intensivas sobre el control de sus emociones gracias a cierta rubia escandalosa. Temari se sintió totalmente decepcionada cuando el pelirrojo solo contesto seriamente.

-Estas imaginado cosas… –y se dio la vuelta formando una pequeña sonrisa por los buenos resultados de su arduo entrenamiento.

-aww, eres aburrido…- y se fue sintiéndose ligeramente derrotada, sin embargo ella era una de las hermanas más preocupadas y persistentes, no porque se quisiera entrometer claro que no, solo estaba interesada en la "felicidad" de su hermano, enserio.

Inicio la nueva semana como siempre, sin mucho ánimo para la mayoría, excepto para Ino y Naruto, nada raro que ellos fuesen los más entusiastas del grupo de amigos, además que ambos sentían que las cosas iban muy bien con Hinata,que ya era su novia y cosa que él mismo estaba dadando; y Gaara con el que la rubia había estado una situación bastante comprometedora. El pelirrojo solo tuvo un ligero cambio de actitud en su trato hacia la Yamanaka, al llegar al portón de la escuela con su pariente rubio en vez de seguir con él hasta el salón de clase se detuvo ahí junto a la reja, acción que extraño a Naruto quien le regalo al instante una mirada interrogante.

-¿qué no vas a entrar a clase baka* Gaara? –dijo tratando de fastidiarlo un poco, sin embargo no lo logro.

-Ya lárgate, después te alcanzo –dijo totalmente neutral a las palabras del otro y siguiente le hizo un gesto con la mano alentando lo a que se fuera.

Después de unos cinco minutos parados junto a la verja alcanzó a divisar una larga y ondeante cabellera rubia que se acercaba rápidamente. Ni el mismo sabía porque había decidido esperarla y no huir de ella como las dos semana pasadas, cuando decidió esconderse en todos los armarios malolientes de intendencia; Oh si, lo estaba recordando a medida que la chica se acercaba corriendo ya a punto de ser la hora de entrar a clases, ella fue de gran ayuda ocultando el secreto que podría provocarle una suspensión o expulsión dependiendo de lo rígidos que fuesen en el instituto y con el mismo pensamiento vinieron a su mente todas las cosa locas, como era de por si ella, y arriesgadas como criticar la ropa del prefecto Hebi por ejemplo.

Una vez que estuvieron uno frete a otro con sus miradas encontrándose en unos segundos de silencio extraño, Gaara con su misma expresión inmutable y seria, Ino sin saber que esperar un poco nerviosa ante el recuerdo de la última vez. Sin ningún aviso él se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a ella, la chica se sintió fugazmente triste pues la siguiente acción del pelirrojo le hizo brillar como el sol, el brazo izquierdo masculino se formó como el aza de una taza de té y volteo un poco su rostro a ver por el rabillo del ojo claramente esperando que la rubia se colgará del mismo como solía hacerlo de forma habitual. Sin importarle que el timbre ya sonaba caminaron tranquilos hasta el salón de clase de Ino con ella más tranquila y hablando tan animada que no fue necesario que el agregara nada, él estaba por irse cuando la voz, ahora no tan molesta de ella, lo detuvo.

-¡G-Gara!- fallándole un poco en el proceso y maldiciendo internamente por hacerlo, se recriminó la chica, aunque pareciera lo contrario la Yamanka seguía muy nerviosa y ahora eufórica porque por primera vez no fue abiertamente rechazada e inclusive, cosa que apenas notó, era que él estaba esperándola en la puerta. ¡Era increíble! -¿comemos juntos en el almuerzo, ok? –claro el no contesto, pero tampoco la ignoro, hizo un asentamiento con la cabeza y se marchó en silencio por el pasillo.

Estaba tan feliz, por fin estaban dando fruto sus esfuerzos. Después de casi dos meses ella se había enamorado enserio del chico, tanto tiempo de persecución hicieron que descubriera sus cualidades, como el soportar su carácter alocado y hasta atosigante. Hace ¿Cuánto tiempo podría haberle puesto un alto de forma grosera y acusarla de acosadora? Cualquiera podría ser testigo de esa terrible verdad, pero no, él guardo silencio de principio a fin, cuando traía cosas de más él automáticamente la ayudaba y cuando Naruto llegaba con alguna idea estúpida, como brincar del techo en patineta, el simplemente le hacía entender sin muchas explicaciones y sin decirle que era un "baka", eso era admirable, especialmente el hecho de no insultar la _inteligencia_ del rubio.

Ahora sería más fácil para el pelirrojo romperle el corazón y esa idea empezó a asustarla…

* * *

><p>Proximo cap en un mes, quisiera que fuese más rapido pero con dos bebes y mi recuperación de esta ultima "mala experiencia" me he tardado mucho en editar este capitulo, que enrelidad tenia más paginas, pero estaba tan anciosa de publicar que no pude resistirme.<p>

Parte XII: Amor, confusión... y celos despues II

*baka「馬鹿

[báka] -na estúpido, _tonto_ ◆ ridículo

**otōto「弟」_hermano_ menor ④

* Una **afición** (también llamado _**hobby**_ o _**hobbie**_, y a veces también _**pasatiempo**_) es una actividad cuyo valor reside en el entretenimiento de aquél que lo ejecuta, que algunas veces no busca una finalidad productiva concreta y se realiza en forma habitual.


	12. parteXII: y despúes celos

He editado varios de mis errores (no todos) y de nuevo muchas gracias por su paciencia, al fin aquí esta. Disfruten.

Los personajes no son míos, son de M. Kishimoto y los tome prestados para esta obra.

Parte XII: Amor, confusión... y celos después

.

.

.

Un cambio de lugares del salón hizo que ella se sintiera más tranquila.

Por mucho que se negase a admitirlo aquel beso le gusto más de lo que ella desearía, mejor que eso desearía que le hubiese parecido asqueroso, invasivo y vacío, no glorioso, enternecedor y lleno de sentimientos placenteros como resultó ser. Se encontró a si misma pensando en el dueño de los labios que le robaron su primer beso…

–"_su mirada oscura y su expresión inflexible traspasándola"-_ no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y enojada al mismo tiempo, pero no con él, no, sino con ella misma. Era tan débil. Si el llegase como si nada ella tal vez, o de seguro, sedería y seguiría hablándole, deseando que un beso como "_ESE_" se repitiera.

Ya se veía siendo como una pobre oveja tonta que va camino al rastro tras su _dueño_, odiaba la sola idea de que Sasuke mirara, aunque fuese por solo un momento, una sonrisa estúpida proveniente de ella misma para él.

Hinata observaba el rostro de preocupación de Sakura sabedora de que su amiga estaba más que ausente de la clase, que ya tenía diez minutos que había iniciado con la pelirrosa si anotar una sola palabra, algo muy raro, y ella ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar si el chico Uchiha no vendría.

-¿S-Sa-Sakura? –Llamó lentamente para no sacarla bruscamente de sus pensamientos pero ella no respondió. Se quedó de hielo y Hinata volteo rápidamente para ver la razón. Al parecer lo que menos deseaba la del cabello rosa se materializaba con una puerta corrediza abriéndose y enmarcando la figura de Sasuke – ¿t-te sientes bi-bien? – observo Hyuga como ella se ponía pálida, mientras él, entraba sin mirar y se mostraba tranquilo, sin rastro de depresión, arrepentimiento o timidez, no; al contrario parecía aún más seguro de sí mismo que siempre; Hinata sabia un poco de lo sucedido y empezaba a preocuparse por que su amiga que se veía enferma, pálida. Nunca se imaginó que le volvería a dar uno de esos ataques de nervios que hace años no tenía desde esos días que la incomodaban todo el tiempo, burlándose en secundaria, por sus diferencias físicas. No quería ni pensar en volverla a ver así –S-Sa-Sakura, ha-háblame…- vio que la susodicha se puso una mano sobre su boca y empezó a toser como si estuviera sofocada.

Recuerdos dolorosos vinieron a la mente de la pelirrosa como al principio del primer año de secundaria, todo parecía "viento en popa" y, resulto un engaño.

Hinata pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella para calmarla.

No quería volver a verse en una situación parecida. Le dio toda su amistad a una niña, un año en el que Ino y Hinata estuvieron en otras escuelas, una chica llamada Shion se hizo su amiga y se contaban todo, al final la preciosa niña rubia, que a ojos de Sakura parecía una princesa resulto ser una cruel y terrible "arpía hipócrita", como Ino dijo cuándo la conoció; utilizó todo lo que sabía de la Haruno en su contra, volviendo a casi todos los miembros de su clase a su favor burlándose de Sakura por su extraño albinismo, que en vez de parecerse al de Shion, rubio, era rosa; por su clase social diferente a la de ellos (ella casi siempre en buenas escuelas por sus becas), por ser una "_nerd_" e inclusive inventando cosas para que la rechazaran, todos le creían, hasta el niño que le gustaba, Kiba, la tomo como su burla, él le gustaba mucho. La perseguían, la enceraba en los armarios. Fue su peor año escolar.

La chica sentía que le faltaba el aire mientras en el fondo escuchaba como su amiga tímida llamaba a la maestra; tosía y se mareaba de solo pensar que Sasuke fuese a hacer lo mismo y peor porque él si le rompería completamente el corazón; ella dio un salto un poco asustada mientras él se acercaba rápido a su lugar con una mirada que no reconocía.

Él tenía muchas más armas de las que tuvo su anterior verdugo femenino para burlarse, la tenía en la palma de su mano. Le contó demasiadas cosas de ella y sentía algo por él…

Sin previo aviso fue levantada por los aires, cargada en brazos y se vio alejada de la protección de Hinata, de su nuevo lugar y después del escritorio de la profesora a cada paso. Aunque su amiga no fuese una fiera a la hora de cuidarla se sentía muy segura junto a ella en comparación del lugar donde ahora se hallaba.

-Yo la llevaré a la enfermería maestra – segundos antes de atravesar la puerta la agarro con más fuerza entre sus brazos sin dar oportunidad de oposición a nadie y camino por los pasillos con la chica en brazos ante la mirada de algunos curiosos, más otros no tanto, ya acostumbrados todo el tiempo a verlos juntos.

Con todo y su malestar intentaba mostrar que seguía enojada con él, no, de ninguna manera lo dejaría ignorar su molestia. Fue inútil. Con todas sus fuerzas trato de zafarse del abrazo "protector" de Sasuke quien la llevaba fuertemente asida por los hombros y las piernas. Él ya estaba preparado para todo lo que ella pudiera hacerle en su cabeza planteo muchas situaciones, el malestar no era una de ellas pero el tener que cargarla para obligarla a que hablaran sí.

Ella se prometió así misma no hablarle a menos que se incendiara la escuela y estuviera atrapada en el laboratorio de bilogía rodeada de arañas peludas, amarrada a una silla con púas y él fuese la única persona cerca. Así y solo en esa situación saldrían palabras dirigidas a Sasuke.

Los mareos le hacían difícil la tarea de no tomar en cuenta la presencia de él, volteo su rostro en dirección opuesta a la del chico. Si no podía deshacerse de él no le daría el gusto de discutir de tonterías o peor ser su diversión, trataría –aunque fuese difícil- de ser fuerte. Si a Shion no le dio pelea, por que pensó que era su amiga, esta vez no le sucedería lo mismo aunque estuviese en una situación de debilidad.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería no había nadie y una nota, pegada con cinta en la puerta y escrita en tinta roja, confirmo que la doctora decidió tomar su desayuno y regresaría en 00:45 minutos.

Ahora la pelirrosa se sentía como acorralada, las manos empezaron a sudarle y busco deshacer el agarre que tenía en ella el chico. Pero el otro fue aún más renuente a soltarla y como un candado silencioso permaneció inmóvil en la espera de la doctora.

Lo que le dejo a Sakura la única opción de razonar con él y convencerlo de que ya no se trataran tanto, alejarse para conocer otras personas, tal vez eso funcionaría.

* * *

><p>Ino caminaba al taller de pintura y como siempre tenía que pasar a un lado de las canchas deportivas, la diferencia de otros días era que esta vez no quería encontrarse con Gaara.<p>

Extrañamente esa mañana despertó con un sentimiento que la aterraba y convertía en una idea tentadora hacerse la enferma mientras se enrollaba gustosa en las cobijas de su cama cubierta de mantas purpura; ni siquiera la promesa implícita de una mejor relación con el pelirrojo le hacían aumentar su valor para verlo. Sin embargo, antes de iniciar las clases, él esperaba en la puerta, cuando de manera intencional ella tardó más tiempo en llegar al colegio con el propósito de no encontrarlo y así nadie le preguntara porque esta vez no estaba asechando al chico.

Inesperado, esa era la palabra para lo que paso. Gaara en la entrada principal de la escuela, esperándola serenamente con sus brazos cruzados, recargado en la pared viéndose solo un poco menos que solemne y cuando sus mirada se cruzaron él mantuvo la vista en ella, quien sintió que por su garganta pasaba una gran roca que le hacía un hueco en su corazón y después le producía un vacío estomacal que le ocasiono sudoración en las manos. Pero claro eso no la detuvo no dejaría que nadie se percatara de que se estaba acobardando, no por ahora.

Entonces si acaso se encontraba a Gaara de camino a su taller en aquel momento actuaría como siempre, aunque esto le costara.

Y como si la hubiese invocado, solo por pensar en él, una cabellera roja junto a una rubia se distingo a lo lejos. Ino fue en esa dirección para hacer lo propio, sin fijarse que no portaban el uniforme, sino que iban como cualquier civil, se acercó un poco más; hasta que al llegar la rubia se agarró del brazo del chico pelirrojo que traía una chamarra oscura tipo motociclista.

-¡Hola querido! ¿Cómo te han tratado la clas…- en la acción estaba de hablarle a Gaara cuando volteo al mismo tiempo que el joven que resulto no ser el mismo pelirrojo que ella conocía. Con la velocidad de un rayo soltó el brazo de aquel muchacho desconocido –L-lo-lo-lo-si-si-en-ento te-te confundí -termino con voz muy baja y bajo su rostro avergonzada, unos segundos después el muchacho se acercó a Ino y, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, la tomó por las muñecas sin lastimarla pero si en un agarre firme y la acerco a él.

-No hay problema linda… – pronuncio delicadamente, mientras ella temblaba al darse cuenta de que la vista del desconocido vagaba por toda su figura con agrado -¿qué te parece Deidara? –se refirió a su compañero que tenía cara de aburrimiento, el cabello largo y lacio, le dio el pensamiento a Ino de que no debió confundirlo con Naruto. -De saber que las alumnas de aquí eran tan amigables habríamos venido antes – las palabras el tipo sonaban satisfechas al decirlas a su amigo, que por cierto tampoco conocía, el tal Deidara. El que la detenía no parecía esforzarse al mantener quieta a la rubia agarrándola por las muñecas.

Se estaba asustando de verdad.

El extraño empezó a disminuir poco a poco la distancia que le separaba y eso que no era demasiada, ella lucho aún más por zafarse de los grilletes que eran sus manos. El rostro del chico estaba más cerca que antes –_oh no, por favor no… -_fueron los pensamiento de ella; no quería que el beso que nunca olvidaría, el primero, fuese robado por un completo desconocido que la obligaba descaradamente. Gruesas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos azules y los apretaba para que no tener que ver aquel rostro indeseable.

-¡alguien! –fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando sintió como algo la detenía y soltaba el agarre antes de que sus labios fuesen literalmente profanados. Abrió sus ojos para ver como el agresor tenía una mano sobre todo su rostro y era arrojado lejos de ella.

Para reconocer a su salvador volteo rápidamente y vió a Naruto quien tenía una mirada molesta y precavida.

-¿qué buscas aquí Sasori? –era más que obvio que el rubio conocía al chico que ahora se estaba levantando con la ayuda de su amigo, que está vez parecía más a la defensiva - …y no te metas con ella, solo porque la viste sola no quiere decir que sea tu admiradora –salio de su boca en un tono amenazador que la Yamanaca desconoció totalmente, ese no era el mismo Naruto al que ella estaba acostumbrada, despreocupado y con aire completamente infantil.

Su mirada era fría, amenazadora.

Con el comportamiento de él se dio cuenta de que algo andada mal, su _"primo"_ siempre era bueno con todos, hasta con el más patético o imbécil de sus compañeros se mostraba a la defensiva.

-Vas a pagar por eso… -dijo el sujeto, con un en tono suave pero amenazador, mientras al mismo tiempo masajeaba su cabeza adolorida – y después lo volverás a pagar con… tu linda amiga – lo ojos de Sasori se detuvieron peligrosamente en ella, que al acto se sonrojó y le dio un poco de escalofríos, ya que el tipo no era nada feo, los asecinos tenían ese perfil; el otro le regalo una sonrisa que a Ino le pareció más bien como si se desenfundara una mandíbula de tiburón a punto de cazar y ella era el .

Al dar los primeros pasos, junto con Deidar hacia Naruto, los golpes no se hicieron esperar. Pero la clara desventaja dos a uno se vio inmediatamente, los primero golpes que Sasori lanzó fueron repelidos con sencillez y Naruto pudo responder asestando también unos cuantos, pero enseguida vinieron los otros de Deidara quien no se contenía en lo más mínimo. Gradualmente tenían al Namikaze acorralado y magullándolo a golpes.

Una pela injusta y sin compasión.

Ino se sintió repentinamente iracunda al ver que Naruto a penas le respondía, tenía que hacer algo antes de que lo dejaran inconsciente. ¿Por qué rayos nadie se acercaba? Eso siempre pasaba cuando necesitabas a las personas indiscretas o a los maestros.

Estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido, si, lo sabía pero debía darle al menos un respiro al rubio que yacía en el suelo.

Corrió a toda velocidad poniendo toda la fuerza que pudo tacleando, apenas, a Sasori que era quien pateaba a chico en el suelo con coraje. Y, como una predicción, fue otra vez sujeta por el violento muchacho que parecía más calmado de lo que realmente estaba _–"el si esta demente, pero como un asesino"_ – pensó Ino con algo de horror en el cuerpo. La acorralo contra la pared y sus manos pasaron a estar sujetas sobre su cabeza, las lágrimas ya brotaban por los ojos de ella bañando sus mejillas, quería besar a Gaara no a ese psicópata.

Todo pasó muy rápido cuando vio un puño estrellarse con la cara de Sasori quien totalmente desprevenido la liberóen el acto de la posición en la que la tenía y cayó al suelo con tanta fuerza que pensó que él tipo se golpearía la cara. Junto a ella escucha una la fuerte respiración de Gaara y una mirada aún más punzante para el chico que estaba en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Gaara se impacientaba mientras esperaba por Naruto para poder hacer los ejercicios de baloncesto en parejas. Para su desgracia él tuvo que ir al baño con urgencia pero ya tenía que haber regresado. Y algo no cuadraba en todo eso, puede que los diez platos de ramen que se comió la noche pasada empezaran a hacer efecto sobre el rubio, se preocupó así que fue a buscarlo.<p>

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron, desde lejos, fue a una chica rubia acorralada por un sujeto de chaqueta oscura. No se dio cuenta como sus pasos se apresuraron alarmados y que su reparación se hacía pesada, molesta. La reconocía muy bien, era inconfundible su larga coleta y a medida que se acercaba podía ver sus ojos asustados, lagrimas…

De repente el pecho se le hizo tan pesado que tuvo que contener totalmente la respiración. Su corazón latió más fuerte de puro coraje, entonces empezó a correr muy rápido hacia donde se encontraba la desagradable escena, hace mucho que no se sentía tan furioso, y sin pensarlo mucho, con la intención de alejarlo de ella, golpeó al chico en la mandíbula con todo lo que tenía.

El otro cayó sin siquiera poder meter las manos formando enseguida un moretón en la zona golpeada. Pronto Gaara se dio cuenta que Naruto y otro chico rubio se habían estado golpeando y se detuvieron un momento cuando él asesto el puño en la cara de "imbécil" que molestaba a Ino. El solo atino a mirarla y analizar los daños.

Fue un error.

Su expresión asustada, las muñecas rojas y estaba temblando ligeramente. Ante esto él apretó los dientes con frustración y su enojo solo aumento al ver como el sujeto se ponía de pie con dificultad. Miro a su primo y le hablo:

-¡¿qué diablos haces baka?! –reprocho enseguida el a rubio. Sabía que si Naruto Hubiese puesto toda su fuerza Ino no tendría esas marcas rojas en las muñecas, no tendría siquiera tener que haber visto a la cara al tipo y probablemente habría podido salir de ahí corriendo. Él opto por contenerse, si peaba de seguro los mandaba al hopital por toda la ira que cargaba en ese momento –deja de hacerte el tonto y termina ya… -el rubio hecho un rápido vistazo a la Yamanaka y entendió porque le hablaba con tanta molestia, A pesar de todo Naruto no había querido mandar a los tipos al hospital pero ahora, ante el pedido de Gaara y ver el estado de Ino, no podía dejarlo ir sin una buena lección.

-Está bien, tienes razón – miro al otro rubio y se limpió la sangre de la boca - voy a terminar con Deidara rápido, su actitud se puso seria y se puso en una posición que hizo suponer a ella que sabía algún tipo de arte marcial.

-¡je! ¿Qué te hace pensar que será fácil? – Deidara por su parte también miro a Naruto y todo los estragos que él mismo causo; la playera rota, también la ropa sucia, su labio roto y algunos rasguños que le provocaron las caídas en el suelo -si no has podido con migo desde el comienzo – y se acercó seguro.

Pero lo inesperado para él llegó cuando Naruto le dio un golpe certero en el estómago pero fue muy diferente de los anteriores. Cayó al instante de rodillas y sin respiración en el suelo.

Ella observaba ya más tranquila todas las acciones de los chicos frente a ella, gracias a que ya no se encontraban en desventaja se sentía segura y calladamente vio el enojo en la cara de Gaara.

Sasori se acercaba cauteloso al Sabaku esperando que no se percatara pero la rubia lo noto enseguida.

Ella se colocó atrás Gaara y apretando su brazo haciendo que notara que él otro se acercaba a ellos, voltearon los dos en dirección a él.

-¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te incumbe? –Le dijo a Gaara y la miró no importándole ni el golpe que recibió, ni la presencia del chico. Tenía que cobrarse la humillación de alguna manera y era claro que ella era clave para eso- la… señorita y yo nos estabas divirtiendo ¿verdad amor? – su mirada se volvió algo coqueta y la rubia se sonrojo de vergüenza al pensar que Gaara pudiera creerle. Eso él lo distinguió enseguida y la poca calma que apenas conseguía se estaba desvaneciendo.

Miro a Ino con recelo.

Ante la mirada escrutadora del pelirrojo ella se puso nerviosa y contesto a las palabras del individuo.

-¡N-no es verdad, solo quería que me soltaras idiota!- contesto abrazándose, si ser consciente de ello, con más insistencia a Gaara. Él quizo sonreír ante aquel acto pero permaneció serio mirando a Sasori.

-Ya lárguense, Sasori ni siquiera van a esta escuela –mando Naruto ganándole la palabra a su primo.

-¡auch! Me siento herido –dijo sarcástico Sasori –tal vez esta vez nos vayamos – dijo notando lo lastimado que estaba su compañero después del golpe que le dio Naruto- pero nos veremos las caras pronto, en los partidos de baloncesto –miro a Ino de nuevo y le giño el ojo provocando en Gaara una mirada sombría, asesina. – Nos vemos preciosa, la próxima vez te pediré una cita, veras que no soy tan malo.

Una vez que se marcharon Naruto les explico que eran sus compañeros de clase en su anterior escuela y que al principio eran buenos amigos hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran unos abusones con los compañeros más débiles, dejaron de hablarse y él defendía a quien le era posible, se calmaron por un tiempo y después empezaron a pelear en las calles con algunos chicos de bandas. Ellos eran los mejores en los equipos deportivos siendo especialmente bueno en el de baloncesto, se enteró por unos rumores que Sasori era el líder del equipo de la escuela con la que competirían pero no pensó verlo tan pronto.

-Seguramente vinieron a analizar nuestro quipo –dijo el Sabaku y segundo volvió a hablar observando a Ino -¿y tú que hacías por aquí? –sonando más a reproche que a pregunta le dio una mirada de enfado.

-Y-yo iba a mi taller...-bajo la cabeza sintiéndose mal porque sabía se detuvo más tiempo de lo esperado y después por la pena de haber confundido a Gaara con otro. Decidió decir la verdad ¿Qué podía perder?-... es que pensé que eras tú...- termino con mirada triste que él quiso ignorar sin éxito, estaba lo suficientemente conforme con la pregunta como para tranquilizarse.

-Bien –fue lo único que contesto sin darse cuenta de que la sola palabra revelaba muchas cosas a Ino. Como: "bien, así debe ser; bien, solo porque pensabas que era yo, bien así me gusta, etc."-Vamos a la enfermería inútil- dijo refiriéndose al rubio a la vez que lo golpeaba en la cabeza con la palma de la mano –antes de irse se despidió con moviendo su mano casi imperceptiblemente de ella – y tu cuídate.

Aunque para ella no era común ver una pelea de chicos se calmó casi enseguida que las cosas regresaron a la normalidad. "Cuídate" de verdad que ahora tenía que hacerlo, ese chico, Sasori, le dio escalofríos y no le gustó nada la actitud de "nada me enfada" que él tenía.

* * *

><p>-Oye, Gaara hay algo que no te dije –el susodicho lo miro en espera – no quería preocupar a Ino, pero parece que a Sasori de verdad le gusto ella.<p>

-¿Por qué crees eso?- pregunto con seriedad, eso no le estaba gustando para nada y le enojo mucho recordar lo cerca que ella lo tuvo.

-Bueno, recuerdo que él siempre fue ¿cómo decirlo?- trato de explicar la personalidad extraña de su ex-compañero ya que el mismo se desconcertó muchas veces con sus acciones –un poco sádico con las chicas, especialmente con las que le gustan, se vuelve persistente con las que lo rechazan hasta que...consigue algo.

¿"Algo" cómo qué? –apretó los dientes tratando de no imaginar el "algo" a lo que se refería Naruto.

-p-pues veras… erm- el rubio se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo –ella es de las que le gustan más, ya sabes, bonitas difíciles, las que lo rechazan y a esas las consideraba un reto personal. Ellas eran para...

-¡arg cállate! No quiero saber más – se llevó la mano a la frente masajeando con estrés la zona.

-P-pero tu preguntaste –se excusó – solo quería decirte que debes cuidarla y no te servirá de nada estar celoso... –ante tales palabras los pasos del otro se detuvieron abruptamente, quitó la mono se su rostro y lo miro con irritación.

-¿Quién rayos esta celoso?-siseo Gaara entre dientes.

-Tú, claro... –sin recato alguno respondió Naruto –no es neseario gusdar las apariencias con migo –palmeo el hombro de su primo con seguridad y de giño el ojo lo que hizo que reoradara la acción del tipo antes de irse, se sintió asqueado de repente.

Tal vez si estaba celoso.

-Unhm –fue el último sonido que salió de él.

-Tienes que dejar de juntarte con el teme -Antes de llegar a la enfermería y ver como una chica pelirrosa salía caminando rápidamente de ahí. Y enseguida Sasuke tras ella, quien sin siquiera le importo empujar a Naruto al pasar.

* * *

><p>A Sasuke le fastidió escuchar las absurdas razones que ella y él tenían para dejar de "frecuentarse" como decía Sakura.<p>

-En todo caso, sigo enojada contigo-alego la chica con indignación, él le hablaba como si nada y ni siquiera trataba de pedirle disculpas. Mientras, por su parte, Sasuke esperaba que ella se calmara sin tener que ponerse en evidencia, es decir, no tener que explicar que se sintió celoso del "tipo de las risas" y le enojo que la pelirrosa le reclamara aparte de todo. –Si te disculpas y me prometes que no volverá a pasar podemos vo-volver a ser a-amigos –dijo ella no muy segura. Él no era tonto sabía que no le era indiferente lo veía y podría con facilidad presumir que hasta le gustaba a ella, además no estaba arrepentido de nada.

-No –se puso realmente serio al responder –no me arrepiento de nada, no hice nada malo –ella no podía creer lo que le decía, era un desvergonzado.

-¡eres lo peor! – Grito enojada -¡te diviertes jugando con migo, te odio! –y salió de ahí lo más pronto que pudo, olvidando por el enojo todo su malestar psicológico.

-Esto no se queda así – y entonces él también salió de la enfermería tras ella. Chocó en el camino con Naruto pero no importo, después le explicaría o con más seguridad, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente se encontró a Sakura esta, al parecer, se topó con "el sonrisas" y ahora platicaban, pero eso no le importó a Sasuke quien la levanto en su hombro izquierdo mientras ella pataleaba y reclamaba, sin prestarle atención a nadie y la alejo del entrometido.

Por primera vez no estaba preocupado por su calificación o las faltas en clase, solamente quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos pronto.

* * *

><p>Ya a la hora del descanso los parientes caminaban por el jardín con unas bolsas de pan de melón, unas latas de té verde y chocolate con leche. Ya estaba a un poco más le la mitad del semestre y el clima se ponía más fresco.<p>

-Oye, no he visto al _teme_ – comento el rubio antes dar una gran mordida a su pan de melón, irritado solamente por el pequeño dolor que yacía en la orilla de su boca.

-Puede de continúe persiguiendo a Sakura ¿No? –replico Gaara sin verdadero interés, tenía la cabeza muy ocupada con otros problemas como para meterse en otros.

De lejos vieron a los chicos Lee, Choyi y Sai, al que Sasuke no soportaba, y se acercaron.

-He chicos, ¿podemos comer con ustedes? –hablo alegremente Naruto.

-Claro compañero – respondió de igual manera Lee quien era casi de la misma personalidad que el rubio solo que un tanto más exagerada. Todos comían y bromeaban tranquilamente cuando observaron que una pelinegra se acercaba con una enorme caja de _bento_.

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, como casi siempre pero se propuso utilizar todo su valor para invitar a comer a Naruto en el descanso, después de todo ya eran novios.<p>

Todavía con indecisión salió en busca del muchacho no estaba solo, causándole todavía más nervios, pero era tarde para rendirse, preparo demasiada comida y era obvio que no podría sola con todo. Camino en la dirección debida y a medida que se aproximaba iba agachando la cabeza sin querer hacerlo.

-Na-na-naru-to k-kun –salió finalmente de su boca – todos la estaban mirando expectantes, Naruto se paró enseguida y se acercó efusivamente a ella.

-¡Hinata chian! Vienes por mí –ella asintió con la cabeza elevando un poco la caja de _bento_ para explicar lo que no podía por su timidez, y el rubio le dio un beso rápido en los labios como si nada fuese diferente y se despidió de todos pasando rodeando con su brazo a una muy colorada y feliz muchacha.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, helados y con los ojos muy abiertos, Menos Gaara.

-oh sí, no lo mencione antes –rompió el silencio y gano a su vez que los demás lo mirasen con las mismas expresiones- el inútil de Naruto ya tiene novia, linda ¿verdad? –el pelirrojo con tranquilidad sonrió cómplice, se imaginaba lo mucho que a su primo le gustaría presumir después y restregarles en la cara su buena suerte.

Los demás empezaron a murmurar cosa diferente cada quien: ¿cómo era posible que él fuese el primero? ¿Porque una chica tan reservada andaría conél? Y muchas más preguntas que los intrigaban.

Gaara se marchó de ahí en busca de Ino, algo lo estaba molestando y mucho.

"_solo quería decirte que debes cuidarla y no te servirá de nada estar celoso..."_

Las palabras del Namikase resonaron en su mente.

-"¿quién demonios se podría celoso de un insensato como ese?" –Pensó él – yo no -se contestó mientras caminaba y recordó también lo que ella le contesto al "idiota". _-¡N-no es verdad, solo quería que me soltaras idiota!_- eso le mejoraba el animo considerablemente.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer, quiero ofrecer disculpas por este pequeño retraso de tres días aparte de que me costó mucho trabajo esta parte, se me atravesó la decoración, unos cumpleaños y unas cuantas recetas e galletas de chocolate y pay de manzana para mi <em>family<em>.

Espero que este capítulo les guste.

Saludos a ustedes deseándoles feliz navidad a quienes celebren la ocación.


	13. ParteXIII:Miedo

Quiero decir que me ha costado muchísimo trabajo escribir este capítulo, tuvimos dos semanas de refriados con fiebres de mis dos bebes y al final me enferme yo. Pero como dije aunque me tarde procurare terminar este fic correctamente.

Sin más aquí el capitulo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Locura para dos<p>

Parte XIII: Miedo

Tres semanas para los eventos deportivos, el supuesto campeonato de baloncesto y finalmente los exámenes de final de semestre; intuía que ellos lo habían hecho a propósito todo para estar en el equipo de baloncesto, solo que no entendía del todo por qué.

El colegio llegó a las finales con la ayuda de Naruto y Gaara, no porque fuesen el centro de atención pero eran los únicos chicos de primer año que fueron aceptados para participar con la sección A del equipo y trabajaban muy bien con todos los experimentados de la escuela, muchos de ellos hasta tenían beca deportiva y eso era mucho decir. Ella que siempre observaba de cuando en cuando, se dio cuenta de gras esfuerzo que hicieron los dos para que así fuera. Al terminar los entrenamientos se veía como si hubiesen corrido la maratón contra caballos de carreras.

Estaba preocupada por tantas cosa…

Desde la última vez que habló con Gaara del tal Sasori un sentimiento o dos crecían en su pecho.

Miedo

Reusaba la idea de tener que encontrarse con él sola.

°°°°ReCueRDo°°°°°

_-"es peligroso y le gustaste"-_ lo dijo tan serio que ella sintió como se le erizaba la piel y no precisamente de gusto.

Naruto lo habló muy seriamente. Fue personalmente a buscarla _ese_ día antes de que Gaara se encontrase con ella.

El tal Sasori era peligroso para cualquier chica sana que no quiere problemas y especialmente carente de tendencias masoquistas, según el rubio el muchacho, al que ahora le tenía cierto pavor, era de carácter sádico. De esos que disfrutan de la tortura física y psicológica.

Sí, eso no era nada bueno, no para ella.

_-"tiene problemas de conducta y cree que todo lo que él quiere ya le pertenece"-_ suspiro resignado, pero ¿a qué? A que ella ya era su objetivo. Prefirió evitar preguntarlo. _–"de ahora en adelante ya no puedes andar sola, hablaré con los chicos…"_ –termino masajeando su nuca como si fuese un hombre de edad mayor muy estresado.

Naruto nunca se preocupaba.

No se estresaba.

Ino respiró hondo solo recordando eso.

Después Gaara fue a verla con una expresión extraña en el rostro. La miraba a los ojos con algo de irritación o era otra cosa, él casi nunca mostraba expresiones y le fue difícil descifrar lo que tenía. Y se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba actuando como siempre tampoco, normalmente ya habría brincado sobre él abrazándolo como si ya fuera de ella, así que se dispuso a hacer lo propio procurando disipar los malos recuerdos de su desafortunado encuentro con "_el sádico"._

Camino con cautela hasta donde él estaba a punto de abrazarlo, notando no solo que cada vez era más vergonzoso lo que hacía, sino también lo acelerado de sus propios latidos.

Solo acercarse a esa persona que le parecía tan interesante la empezaba poner de nervios, de esas personas que casi saben lo que quieren desde que tienen un poco de uso de razón y van por ello, para ella esa era la razón aparente de ser tan serio, nunca se imaginaria a él mintiéndole sobre algo importante a nadie, bueno tal vez a Naruto sí.

_-"Hola rojito"-_ dijo para calmar la tensión silenciosa de él. Camino tres pasos alejando la puerta de su salón lo abrazo esperando una respuesta normal por su parte, algo como rigidez, vergüenza o que la apartara. Pero no llego, en lugar de eso paso su brazo derecho por encima de sus hombros; muy bien eso era raro. Se sintió tímida pero no cedió -_¿tanto me extrañaste?-_ repuso en son de broma y esperando con un poco menos que desesperación a que la soltara o rechazara.

No lo hizo y sintió miedo de ello.

El silencio reino antes de decir algo más.

Ahora estaba enamorada y no había marcha atrás para eso, estaba tan a gusto en sus brazos, pero aun no era seguro lo que el sentía por ella, era muy probable que su corazón se hubiera ablandado por pura compasión. Así era él, algo paso en su vida que solo podía imaginarlo siendo violento cuando defendiera a alguien, como paso con ella y Sasori.

_-"de ahora en adelante no puedes irte sin mi… "_- con tono sombrío sentencio esas palabras_–"te llevaré a tu casa y en las mañanas iré por ti…"_ -su brazo no se apartaba se su espalda y la trajo un poco más cerca de él haciendo que se le colorearan las mejillas–_"los días que tengo entrenamiento me tienes que decir con quien te vas"_ –sonaba algo posesivo, pareciera que ya fuese su novio, semejante a uno celoso y sobreprotector. Le gustó tanto la idea que le resulto graciosa.

Respiro una y otra vez pausadamente para bajar el color de su cara y miro a los ojos al chico, después de lo que él dijo tal vez entendía esa mirada; estaba preocupado por ella y era más que seguro que Naruto lo puso al tanto de las tendencias mentales del otro pelirrojo.

_-"seguro, tu sabes que me encanta que me busques… y ahora que me atiendas tanto"_ – dijo sonriendo de su propia respuesta y en réplica obteniendo un ligero movimiento en los labios del Sabaku imitando, pero con más ligereza, la sonrisa de la chica. Empezaron a caminar y no pudo evitar probar suerte, quizás demostrar que algunas cosas seguía igual _- "es claro que después de todo te traigo en las nubes ¿verdad?"_- se arrepintío. Por algunos segundos los pasos de Gaara se detuvieron y la observo de perfil con una mirada que hizo que se le moviera el suelo _–"solo bromeo"_ –recompuso dándole una pequeña palmada para que continuara caminando.

No quería oír lo que el respondía a sus suposiciones, tal vez sería difícil de soporta.

Quería salir corriendo pero soportó.

Las sospechas de ellos fueron resueltas ya que al día siguiente y los siguientes de esa semana Sasori estaba parado en la entrada de la puerta acompañado por Deidara. Ino se acercó por puro instinto a Gaara quien, sin previo aviso, una vez más paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros estremeciéndola un poco, más de lo que el otro muchacho la asustaba.

Si las intenciones de Sasori eran acercarse no lo supieron ya que en cada momento estaba Gaara a su lado, o Sakura con Hinata, o Naruto con Hinata o Sasuke inclusive, eso si nunca Sakura con Sasuke.

°°°°FiN del ReCueRDo°°°°

Caminaban dentro de los límites de la escuela las tres chicas, dirigiéndose al taller de pintura y comer secretamente ahí. Con el inicio de la temporada invernal y la gente arremolinándose en la cafetería pensaron, para su comodidad, buscar un lugar más privado. Necesitaban un buen descanso después de tantos exámenes, los últimos para ser más claro; era viernes y apenas empezaban a sentir al estrés abandonarlas, pero solo eran los nervios de realizar las pruebas y sentir la presión del reloj.

Todavía quedaba la incertidumbre de sus propias vidas sentimentales.

-Ino, estas muy extraña – comento Sakura distraídamente mientras daba un mordico a su onigiri*, la aludida se puso algo incomoda por el comentario – ennm, no sé pero estoy casi segura que ya no sigues a Gaara tanto como antes… -termino dándole una mirada rápida.

-C-como crees –agito su mano para restarle importancia y se llevó, con los palillos, una porción de tempura** de coliflor a la boca- es solo que tuvimos demasiadas ocupaciones y no te has dado cuenta –dijo con comida aun el boca.

-Qué asco, mejor mastica- arrugó la nariz ante el mal hábito de la chica. Después cambio su atención a su otra amiga–Hinata esta tan distraída que ni se ha dado cuenta que está tratando de succionar su jugo con su palillo.

La pelinegra saco rápidamente aquel instrumento y lo cambio por una pajilla plástica y les dio una mirada nerviosa a las otras dos.

-L-lo-lo sien-to –contesto agachando su rostro avergonzada.

-¡No la molestes frente¡ - Yamanaka pensó en lo que la tímida de Hinata estaría pasando con un novio tan extrovertido y sus nuevo sentimientos. –a su tiempo nos contara, ¿verdad? – la chica solamente asintió con la cabeza y comiendo un poco de umeboshi*** consoló sus ánimos.

Ellas sabían lo que tenía pero sabían era mejor esperar a que Hinata hablara.

-Y tú –dijo Ino señalando acusadoramente a la pelirrosa con un dedo –ni creas que se me olvida que aun estas huyendo de Sasuke ¿Hasta cuándo? – dando el ultimo bocado a que quedaba en su caja de bento espero por una respuesta lógica.

Sakura sabía que no podía esconder por más tiempo lo que pensaba, especialmente a sus amigas de toda la vida, es más podría jurar que ya lo sabían sin siquiera decirlo, pero todas esperaban para escuchar los sentimientos de cada una, había una regla no escrita entre ellas: "nunca des nada por hecho" marcada justamente después de la crisis existencial de Ino y los problemas de la Haruno en la escuela.

-M-me gusta Sasuke – afirmo apenas en un suspiro.

¡¿Noooo, hablas enserio?! – Protesto Ino agregándole dramatismo al poner su mano sobre el pecho como si acabara de recibir un susto –Solo eso…- alentó al final, "gustar" era una definición muy superficial para lo que, estaba segura, su amiga sentía por el chico Uchiha.

-s-si, Saku cre-creo que estas…-Hinata no termino cuando la rubia ya estaba completando era una situación normal entre las amigas.

-Quedándote muy corta – espero por la respuesta de su amiga pelirrosa –si vas a sincerarte hazlo bien "fretesota".

-Muy bien; ustedes parecen más cómodas hablando de mí, así que, qué más da.

-No te-te e-eno-jes Sakura, nos pre-preo-cupamos sinceramente –eso lo sabía, entre ellas no era simplemente chisme y rumores, las pregustas eran así para ayudar.

-De acuerdo, ustedes ganan. Estoy enamorada.

Ino confirmo lo que supo siempre pero con palabras salidas de la boca de la propia Sakura. Que estaba enamorada de Sasuke pero que creía que se estaba burlando de ella, que la trataba _"como su chiste"._

Luego de eso la rubia se arrodilló en el suelo sujetando su estómago de risa al escuchar como esas semanas su amiga había ocupado un montón de lugares descabellados y escusas tontas para esconderse del pelinegro por miedo a que la acorralara y "algo" pasara entre los dos.

El primer sitio y más osado fue la sala de maestros, para ser más específico en el armario de libros descontinuados de Kakashi sensei, desde el interio fue testigo de cómo el profesor Azuma trataba de convencer a la Srta. Kurenai (maestra de pintura) que le diera un beso

_–"solo uno pequeño"-_conto Sakura imitando la voz rasposa del hombre, Gracias a todos los santos llego precisamente el Sr. kakashi con su mirada pervertida a interrumpir el momento- _"¿qué tenemos aquí, me dejan ver…?-_ A los oídos de la muchacha eso sonaba muy mal y canto canciones infantiles mentalmente para no pensar de más; después de un rato de exceso de explicaciones y silencios incomodos todos se marcharon de ahí a la junta de maestros con el director.

También en el canasto de ropa sucia del equipo de baloncesto, que fue asqueroso; opto por no dar más detalles como el ¿Por qué y cómo llego ahí?; en la azotea con el frio que estaba haciendo fue el último lugar.

-Sa-sakura c-creo que ya es t-ti- tiempo de enfrentar a S-Sasuke –la seriedad de su amiga no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Cierto – afirmo con su rubia cabeza Ino – no puedes creer enserio que Sasuke juega contigo…

-Ya no lo creo –confeso con desanimo.

-¿Qué, es entonces?-presiono Yamanaka.

- lo que pasa es que… - confesar lo patética que era tenía sus dificultades –tengo miedo…

-¿D-de qué? – compresiva Hinata puso una mano en el hombro de su compañera.

-Pues es que Sasuke es tan…no sé, es de esos chicos que en cuanto los vez te das cuenta de su posición, que son listos y que seguro su futuro no es ser un simple empleado ¡No! Si no el Director de una empresa o mínimo gerente general –Ino ahora estaba completamente con cara interrogante ¿qué eso no era bueno? Hinata no muy segura de entender que quería decir Sakura la animo a continuar con un movimiento de su cabeza

– lo que quiero decir es que alguien como él se aburrirá muy fácilmente de mi ¿sí?, soy una persona simple que le gustan las cosa simples, helado de chocolate, caminar en el parque, leer un libro, estudiar.- Gesticulo como si explicara algo obvio -Y al final, cuando me deje por una chica más interesante, aventurera, no podré olvidarlo porque soy demasiado seria con mis sentimientos –término con más dramatismo del que Ino imagino de ella.

-¿Qué de simple tiene querer ser doctora y especializarte en rehabilitación de pacientes con miembros amputados Sakura Haruno? ¡Eres muy lista por dios!- la rubia cruzo los brazos molesta.

-Bueno, pero eso es una profesión algo que me encantaría hacer…

-Sakura –llamó la pelinegra, sorprendentemente fluida – deja d-de decir ton-tonterías- si alguien sabia de posiciones sociales y los males relacionados con eso era Hinata y ya estaba harta de tantas etiquetas equivocadas – tienes que a-arriesgaste, si no t-te a-arrepentirás de-después por lo que no hiciste a tiempo –La chica la miro significativamente, con molestia en los ojos.

Esa realidad abofeteo a las dos amigas en la cara, aunque las palabras fueron solo para Sakura.

Hinata se arriesgó y lo seguía haciendo todos los días en varios sentidos, conocían lo estricto que era su padre y que no aceptaría a cualquiera como su novio, también que ella, a comparación de Naruto poseía un carácter demasiado tranquilo, seguro se sentía como una anciana a veces, pero a lado de un chico con la energía de cinco, ¿quién no? Y ni hablar de que la misma Hyuga pensara que él se aburriría de ella un día.

Sakura e Ino se miraron con caras culpables, sí y lo eran. Culpables de ser cobardes y de sus nuevas emociones no realizadas por su propia cobardía ¿qué más podía pasar? Ser rechazadas, inclusive con eso el mundo seguiría funcionando.

-Hinata, lo haré –pronuncio decidida la de ojos verdes – dejaré de esconderme y… confesaré- dijo tragando pesado- y de todos modos tengo que darle un regalo antes de las vacaciones de invierno – las miradas satisfechas de sus confidentes la avergonzaron -¡¿qué?! Es como agradecimiento…

-Ajaaa, si no tuvieras la frente tan grande ya hubieras tenido una embolia por toda la necedad que aguanta la sangre de tu cabeza–la burla de Ino vino con algunas risas tímidas.

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo se sentía entumido, sudoroso y adolorido, las partes que aun alcanzaban a estar sensibles al tacto lo atormentaban en ese momento.<p>

Estaba decidido a que todos sus esfuerzos dieran frutos, lo único en que pensaba era en la manera correcta de humillar a Sasori. Fue la "brillante" (por no decir única) idea que se le ocurrió cuando Naruto le conto de la "_encantadora_" personalidad del imbécil que estaba obsesionado con Ino.

Al terminar de relatarle una gran lista de tendencias psicópatas e irracionales para con las chicas que le atraían, según palabras de Naruto: "se obsesionaba cuando lo rechazaban, no soportaba que lo otros recibieran la atención, se aburría rápido de todo, chicas, autos o personas una vez que conseguía su objetivo, o encontraba algo más en que poner su atención" y más actitudes que lo hacían indeseable.

_-"Eso es"_ –le respondió al rubio pareciendo menos emocionado de lo que se sentía. Como si lo estuviera ayudando con ideas golpeo su hombro fraternalmente, después de muchos pensar en una solución, algo para que ese sujeto no siguiera más a Ino. Si Sasori estaba en el equipo rival de baloncesto lo único que tenía que hacer era lograr ganarle enfrente de todos, una canasta, quitarle el balón, encestar cualquier cosa serviría para importunarlo y así centraría su atención en su persona, por puro odio, lo sabía, pero finalmente lo haría. Por supuesto tendría que burlarse un poco o alardear para que notase que sus intenciones y acciones tenían toda la intención de molestarlo.

Estaba preparado para ello.

Así fue que "_persuadió_" a Naruto, con alguna que otra palabra amenazante, a entrar con él al equipo, le sobraba energía al rubio para correr en el quipo ridículo del Sr. Gaito y participar en baloncesto, cuanto más cuando se enteró que las competencias eran en días diferentes.

Entonces mientras entrenaba inconscientemente repetía la escena en donde _aquel tipo_ tuvo tan cerca a Ino que estuvo a punto de…

-¡Arrg! –Apretó los diente con furia, se podía distinguir claramente la pequeña sombras que creaba su mandíbula al tensarse – ¡Una vez más Naruto! – ordeno con enojo disimulados, al momento siguiente el rubio le dio un pase tosco, atrapó el balón y lo oprimió con fuerza entre sus dedos para asegurar su agarre antes de correr hacia la canasta, se vengó con ella golpeándola violentamente contra el tablero, de ese modo siguió hasta que satisfizo sus ansias asesinas por la ira que le causo el recuerdo de _él_ a mínima distancias de la rubia, las miradas obscenas todas las veces que espero por ella afuera del colegio (no había duda que ella era el único motivo relacionado) y mientras Ino se acomodaba distraídamente bajos de su brazo lo atrapo mirándola de pies a cabeza casi babeando.

-¡Tsk! – quería maldecir pero estaban en práctica formal y el entrenador era muy metódico con todo, hasta con el lenguaje.

Naruto se aproximó con reserva y puso su mano en el hombro de su primo, sincronizado con el sonido del silbato que anunciaba el término del entrenamiento.

-¿Ya notaste que estas muy…? –pero Gaara se apartó antes de que él terminara. Ya sabía que palabras saldrían de la boca de él.

¿Preocupado?

¿Irritado?

¿Estresado?

¿Iracundo?

Todo eso encajaba perfectamente pero después del entrenamiento se calmaba, se obligaba a estar tranquilo porque iba por ella, para acompañarla.

No era tonto y si fuese como Naruto incluso con un cerebro con la mínima funcionalidad sabría que algo le había pasado, algo importante. Analizó y medito hasta que su preocupación por la rubia, el recuerdo de las malas miradas de Sasori sobre ella y su propia confusión lo hizo no poder negar más lo que le pasaba.

°°°Recuerdo°°°°

Un día de esos en los que llego pensando en un plan alternativo, estaba concentrado y lo único que quería era estar solo, que nadie lo molestara. Ese era un deseo imposible con Temari en casa y después de pasar toda la mañana en casa sola viendo _"dramas"_ en la televisión, volviéndola especialmente molesta como ese día. En cuanto entro por la puerta lo barrió con la mirada, lo miro con un poco de burla adornando sus ojos.

-_¡oh hermanito, ¡estás enamorado_!- él rodo los ojos ante sus tonterías pero eso no la detuvo - claro como _Ryusei Harada_ en el _dorama_- no pudo más que llevarse las manos a su cabello rojo con irritación.

-_Guárdate tus tonterías para ti misma_ – ella pareció más interesada que desanimada por la respuesta- _por favor_ –pronuncio como una orden no como una petición.

-_A mí no me engañas, tienes estrés por culpa de una chica_ – trato de picar a su hermano.

-_Supongo que si fuera así ya lo sabrías_ – y Temari casi cae en la trampa de Gaara pero no cedió.

-_Tienes razón…_ - se hizo la desentendida buscando en el refrigerador y desde ahí continuo- _cualquier chica que se fijara en ti con el tiempo correría aburrida._

Gaara gruño molesto y su hermana supo que contaba con su atención.

_-Creo que ya sé que paso, te dejo por alguien más interesante_ – hizo como que no lo miraba, camino con su sándwich de mermelada de durazno y un vaso de leche en mano al sofá frente a la televisión – _intuyo que ya no te está buscando_ –termino con esa frase dando un gran mordisco a su dulce delito.

Lo que no paso por la mente de ella fue que con esa última frase dio en el blanco. Ino dejo de buscarlo con tanta frecuencia como antes, en lugar de seguirlo todos los días ahora incluso pensaba que lo evadía. Los malos pensamientos se le subieron a la cabeza rápidamente Sasori, sonrojo de Ino, su propia falta de interés por ella y exploto.

-_¡Ino no es así! ella promet…_-se percató de su terrible desliz. Su "adorable" parienta reía divertidísima y ni se molestó en prender el televisor. Él se enfureció tanto que tomo un cojín del sofá y se lo lanzo directo al rostro llevándose de paso su pobre vaso con un poco de leche. Era lo más que se podía enojar con Temari.

Se encerró en su cuarto sintiéndose como un viejo amargado y solo.

Entonces ahí en su encierro lo supo.

_-"Estoy…"_-ni siquiera en sus pensamientos podía formar esa palabra y apretó los dientes que rechinaron por la fuerza que hizo con su mandíbula.

°°°Fin del recuerdo°°°

-¿enamorado?-susurro Naruto en su oído pero el reacciono dando un paso (casi salto) hacia tras, como si lo hubiera gritado.

Como un experto retomo su fachada de seriedad y amenazo al indiscreto Namikaze con los ojos iracundos.

Esa endemoniada palabra, tan…melosa y ridícula.

Él era el ridículo. Se sentía tonto no poder controlar su preocupación por ella, de todo lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer.

¿Desde cuándo se le escapo su control y tranquilidad de las manos?

-"_Desde el primer día"-_ pensó con gracia. Cuando se aferró a su brazo para, según ella, mostrarle su salón de clase cuando el huyo por primera vez de su presencia.

Inconscientemente se dirigió al taller de pintura, ahí ella no podría esconderse de él.

* * *

><p>Los nuevos sentimientos que surgían en ella la asustaban de pronto estaba feliz caminando de la mano con Naruto, estudiando las materias más difíciles para él. Sin importar cuanto tuviera que explicarle ella lo hacía con gusto porque era de utilidad para su novio y se le veía tan contento, ella misma se sentía tan feliz viendo su amplia sonrisa después de devorar su caja de bento, tres panes de melón y jugo de uva. Sin embargo algo oscuro y totalmente aterrador se apoderaba de ella cuando alguna que otra chica lo miraba diferente o le sonreía "tontamente".<p>

¿Qué le pasaba?

Se enojaba tanto

Se avergonzaba de ella misma por lo que sentía y ni pensarlo en siquiera contarlo a sus amigas, todavía no.

Hinata se miró en el espejo del lavamanos con él rostro húmedo, sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada frustrada, no quería darle nombre a su problema, no podía ella no era así.

Seco su rostro con la toalla violeta que guardaba en su bolsa y antes de salir practico su mejor sonrisa.

-Lamentable…-entre murmullos así le pareció su propio intento de disimular. Pero incluso de ese modo lo dejo, no soportaba viéndose tan hipócrita.

Ella no era así. Repetia tratando de conveserce.

* * *

><p>Todo parecía en calma entre Sakura y Sasuke, hablaban normalmente, creían todos. De lo que no se enteraron fue que ella evitaba hablar de cualquier tema que fuese sentimental.<p>

Estuvo a punto de confesarle a Sasuke pero no pudo, cuando advirtió de que empezó a hablar un montón de incoherencias se detuvo abruptamente tratando de mirar en los ojos de Sasuke algún indicio de que haber arruinado su "proyecto de confesión".

Lo que vio la hizo temblar.

Él la miraba con un brillo divertido y encantador en los ojos. Estaba contento pero ella aún no le decía bien nada. Sintió como las mejillas se le acaloraban y no pudo evitar gritarle al chico un:

-"_Eres un idiota_"-seguido de ella dando un empujón en el hombro de Sasuke cuando paso a su lado para tratar de huir de su pena.

Raramente el chico no se enojó y tampoco la dejo marchar pues al pasar ella a su lado –él sabía que tratando de huir- la tomo por los hombros para caminar a su lado.

-Igual yo…- dijo él con una sonrisa que solo era para aumentar los nervios de Sakura, roja hasta los pies.

No eran novios pero tenían algo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, les mando muchos saludos.<p>

Sepan que de verdad he puesto mucho esfuerzo en este capitulo y esque

parce que todo se pone en mi cotra para teminar mi fic. No se preocupen Seré fuerte y

me esforzaré para dar buenos resultados.

Mis mejores deseos para ustedes :D

**Yerik**

**Fabiola59**

**Whityland**

NatsukiChibiChan

Akage-kun

Lizz malfoy

Monik

Naoko-eri

Ino Malfoy

Brye

Meia

Arenero

Kaze no Ona

Leontinees

MusaCaliope

Wiki-dicc

**Drama** (ドラマ _Dorama_?) es el nombre japonés de las series televisivas de imagen real. Son el equivalente a las telenovelas, formando parte de la programación diaria.

Todas las cadenas japonesas producen diversas telenovelas de diferentes temas: romance, comedia, terror, policiaco... Se emiten en temporadas de tres meses: la mayoría por las noches entre semana de 21:00 a 23:00. Se suelen emitir semanalmente y tiene una duración aproximada de entre 9 y 16 episodios (aunque en caso de que sea un gran éxito, puede que se emita un capítulo extra o un epílogo al finalizar la serie).

***Onigiri** (お握り**?**) también conocido como **Omusubi** (おむすび**?**) es un plato japonés que consiste en una bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Suele tener forma triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori.

Existe la posibilidad de usar furikake (sobres con distintos ingredientes para dar sabor al arroz), que habrá que mezclar con la preparación antes de realizar las bolas.

******El _**tempura**_ o _**tenpura**_ (天ぷら o 天麩羅 天婦羅**?**) (la pronunciación japonesa actual suele ser _témpura_) se refiere a la fritura rápida japonesa, en especial a los mariscos y verduras. Cada trozo de comida debe tener el tamaño de un bocado y se fríe en aceite a 180 ℃ tan solo durante dos o tres minutos.

*****Umeboshi** (梅干) es un plato tradicional japonés. El umeboshi es el encurtido del ume (una variedad japonesa de ciruela). El color natural del encurtido es marrón, pero se acostumbra a teñirlo de rojo usando una hierba llamada akajiso. Al umeboshi confeccionado industrialmente comúnmente se le agrega también color artificial. El umeboshi es de forma esférica y su textura varía de lisa a muy rugosa. Este tiene un sabor muy ácido y salado. El umeboshi se hace secando ume, salándolo en barriles y poniendo un peso encima para exprimirle el jugo.


	14. ParteXIV: Cambios de personalidad

Bueno publique antes por una buena razón. Impaciencia.

Solo esta parte estaba muy larga así que decidí a adelantarme y quedó lindo (según yo).

Sin más… que disfruten.

* * *

><p>Locura para dos<p>

Parte XIV: Cambios de personalidad

Se estaba volviendo una pesada carga el gran remolino de emociones que se aglomeraban dentro de ella y que apenas conocía; no importaba que tanto tiempo se sentara a solas en la parte trasera del gimnasio, bajo la sombras fresca de dos árboles, donde nadie podía ver –según ella misma- su transformación oscura. Claro porque eso era nuevo para ella.

El amor por alguien extremadamente diferente en carácter y absolutamente en todo.

Apretó un poco el paquete de regalo que protegía como un tesoro en sus manos.

Su noviazgo…

Las citas, los besos.

Los celos…celos… y más celos.

Estar en esas gradas mirando tal escena no la desanimaba menos.

¿Por qué tenía que soportar esa insufrible escena?

°°°Recuerdo°°°

Siempre decían que era delicada, tímida y buena. Se lo dijeron tantos años, tantas veces que lo creyó, no tenía razón para no hacerlo. No se sentía de otra manera, de verdad ella quería ser una persona buena, le gustaba la etiqueta que le dieron y la adopto con mucho gusto.

Puede que la timidez si fuese algo de su personalidad que muchas veces quiso cambiar, pero cada que trato de hacerlo, parecer más confiada o extrovertida, su padre la miraba severamente y la reprendida. Una de esas veces fue cuando trato de mostrar, con un abrazo efusivo, todo su cariño a Hanabi su hermana pequeña. La abrazo muy fuerte y la ataco con cosquillas, mientras ellas reían llego su padre con paso apacible pero con su mirada pesada, desaprobatoria, sobre ellas.

"_Hinata"_ –respiro ceremonioso el hombre-"_ya no eres una niña, compórtate"_-la miro un segundo más evaluando, posiblemente, la expresión de su hija.

"_si padre"_-contesto ella con una reverencia forzada y perfecta de noventa grados en señal de disculpa, de arrepentimiento.

Acción inocente para ellas, falta de etiqueta y normas de una señorita para el señor Hyuga.

Él era un hombre muy tradicionalista, todo lo que le rodeaba desde la casa su bien tapizado piso de bambú hasta la última gota de tinta negra para las brochas y los pinceles, solo confirmaba su postura. Era uno de los principales maestro en el arte de la_ escritura_*_ y caligrafía japonesa_, _shodo**._ No todos lo sabían pero se considera desde la antigüedad un arte muy respetado. Por años su padre fue su maestro, uno muy estricto, que le enseño a tener la "letra de una señorita refinada", decía su progenitor cada vez que ella pedía un descanso después de estar dos horas sentada sobre sus rodillas e innumerables cantidades de papel y tinta gastados para realizar la frase del día. Incluso les compró (a su hermana, su primo y ella) un _fudepen_*** para que, según él, no lo molestarán diciéndole que no se modernizaba y exageraba con lo estricto de sus clases.

Hinata supuso que siendo un renombrado maestro en un arte centenaria de Japón y respetuoso de la tradición –por no decir de lo viejo y complicado-era lo más moderno que podía hacer por ella, su primo y su hermana mientras les enseñaba.

Tanto tiempo utilizado con maestros fuera de clases. No maestros cualquiera, sino amigos de su padre, expertos en las tradiciones. Le enseñaron desde la forma de caminar, de hablar, como arreglarse un_ kimono* _con el_ obi**. La_ _yukata*** se la enseñaron _a espaldas de su padre ya que para él era una ropa vulgar- hablando de la _yukata-_, lo consideraba menos formal de lo que debería; y tantas otras cosas que tenía que seguir practicando para que no se materializara en palabras la decepción de su padre por no tener un hijo varón.

Siempre estaba presionada pero amaba a su padre y aprendió todo para complacerlo.

°°°°Fin del recuerdo°°°°

Ahora tenía dieciséis, y solo, gracias a Ino y sakura no se sintió como una anciana en un cuerpo joven y en un ambiente de adolescentes que siempre quieren estar a la moda.

Un día en el instituto tropezó con Naruto y sin siquiera darse cuenta empezaron a hablar, a pesar de no poder evitar su timidez; descubrió que él sabía tanto como ella de los grupos de actualidad, de los programas de televisión, o los mangas populares, es decir, nada.

Le brillaron los ojos recordando aquello que hacía que sus molestias emocionales desaparecieran de momento.

Se sintió refrescada por su interlocutor, tan jovial y tan simpático.

Estaba cómoda, no la miro como un bicho raro por no saber de todas esas cosas que los otros chicos de su edad sí.

Lo que Naruto si sabía era de deportes, de _kendo_ y arco, de películas de _ninjas_ y _samuráis_. De comida de todo tipo; _Barazushi°,__Agedashidofu__°°, _ _tempura_ de cerdo, la pizza, los espaguetis y _ramen_, el cual no paraba de mencionar. Aprendió de memoria los platillos que le gustaban.

Estaba segura, que el contenido de ese paquete envuelto en papel azul, le encantaría.

Eraun chico lindo y eso le gusto.

Se dio cuenta muy rápido de lo que le pasaba, le gustaba el rubio y mucho.-"Tal vez no era solo un gusto"-se dijo a si misma hasta _el día_ que paso.

Se recargo en el bardal tratando de sostener su cansancio mental con algo más que su pequeño cuerpo.

°°°°Recuerdo°°°°

Ino le pidió como favor que le explicara con detalles a un amigo suyo algunas ecuaciones matemáticas que él no entendía.

-_"Creo que eres la única que le tendría paciencia"_ – le dijo su amiga rubia, y eso fue un alago para ella y de ninguna manera se iba a negar a ayudar a alguien que la necesitaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el mismo rubio que le agradó tanto era el mismo despistado al que le tenía que enseñar casi todos los temas matemáticos desde el principio.

Estaba muy contenta.

_-"¡¿Hinata-chan?!"-_ se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola con exagerada familiaridad, los ojos azules de Naruto se iluminaron tan brillantes que casi tuvo que taparse la cara para no quedar totalmente deslumbrada y claro, recordando a su padre, procuro mantener por lo menos algo de la distancia entre ellos, la que él había segado_–"¡sabía que el cielo me mandaba un ángel de las matemáticas, pero además uno precioso!"_-dijo convencido de sus propias palabras.

Ella se ruborizo notablemente bajo la mirada picara de Ino y el apretado abrazo del chico. La rubia se encontraba más divertida que consternada al darse cuenta de que se conocían.

-"_Lo planeó_"- Se dijo Hinata convencida-_"de alguna manera lo hizo…"_

_-"vaya creo que se llevarán mejor de lo que creí"_-soltó con cara divertida. Y él seguía abrazándola, parecía que la pequeña Hyuga fuese su siamesa.

Enseguida salió corriendo en otra dirección si dar oportunidad a la tímida muchacha de réplica y les dejo solos. Nunca un muchacho la abrazo antes y ni imaginarse estar tan cerca tanto tiempo. Quizás lo más atemorizante de todo era que se estaba muy cómoda ahí, siendo atraída por él, pues a pesar de que su abrazo era inocente le revolvía emociones placenteras a Hinata que no era capaz de controlar.

Una vez que consiguió liberarse de él recobró la compostura lo mejor que pudo y se dispuso a enseñarle la primera clase de muchas otras que le siguieron. Sus sentidos no le traicionaron cuando con respecto a él. Era como el propio sol; brillante, amistoso, imposible pasar desapercibo y envolviendo a todos con sus "rayos".

No fue difícil en ninguna forma enseñarle era mejor alumno de lo que Ino le contara a principio de semana, él era muy persistente y si no lo obtenía a la primera lo intentaba una vez, otra, otra y otra vez.

_-"Na-Naruto- kun e-eres realmente bu-bueno"_ –expresó ella complacida por lo rápido que avanzaron teniendo solo dos semanas ya estaban por llegar a los temas que veían actualmente en clase_- "e-eres sorprendente"_ –lo elogió sin estar completamente consiente de las consecuencia.

Al parecer Naruto tampoco sabía no que hacía.

_-"! lo sé –tebayo¡"_-se lanzó como siempre a lado de Hinata y la abrazo con mucha calidez. Ella estaba temblando como una hoja cuando los ojos azules del chico cambiaron de amistosos a serios, una seriedad solemne; y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla –"¡gracias Hinata-chian¡" – pronuncio sin soltarla y ella lo supo mientras veía como su cabello brillaba dorado con la luz del sol y su rostro recuperaba la sonrisa infantil.

No era solo un gusto, estaba enamorada de él, sus cualidades, su amplia sonrisa, todo.

°°°°°Fin del recuerdo°°°°

Pero ahora estaba ahí sintiéndose fuera de sí, tan molesta a pesar que llevaba un regalo especial para él; entre la multitud de personas que se aglomeraba al aire libre alrededor de las pistas de atletismo y concentrada en solo un pequeño grupo que atraía su atención.

Naruto tan sonriente y brillante como de costumbre. Y sonreiría ella misma de no ser por las _mujercillas _que lo rodeaba como si fuera un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Se podría odiar y amar a alguien al mismo tiempo.

-_sí que se podía-_ pensó ella. Se tragaba su frustración pegando la lengua al paladar y evitaba perder la compostura soltando improperios entre dientes.

Sakura gritaría, vociferaría y atraería por lo menos la atención de él con su mirada asesina, o lo ignoraría, pero ella no era Sakura; y por supuesto Ino se portaría a la altura de su personalidad, ya la imaginaba aproximándose con pasos felinos a Gaara luciendo confiada pero extremadamente empalagosa logrado ahuyentar a las "arpías" como bien decía la rubia. Pero tampoco se parecía a Ino, se sentia tímida solo de imaginarse desempeñando un papel como ese.

Miro nuevamente solo para desatar toda la ira contenida en su cuerpecito durante largas semanas de tortura escolar y de actividades extracurriculares con un novio rodeado de aves de rapiña en busca de él.

"Naruto-kun, ¿quieres agua?"

"Naruto-kun, eres muy gracioso"

"Naru-kun, estas tan alto"

"Na-kun, ¿encerio tienes novia?"

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Na-kun…"

¡Ya no soportaba más!

¡Si le acortan más el nombre le ofrecerían un pase a su cama!

Una de _esas mujercillas_ se abrazaba de Naruto rodeándolo por el torso mientras le decía algo que, ella iracunda, podía imaginar a la perfección. El sonrojo de Naruto y la sonrisa _estúpida_ no hizo más que acelerar los pasos que ya la llevaban a él precipitadamente.

Ya circulaban en su cabeza un torrencial de palabras bien preparadas para atacar a esas _ofrecidas._

-¡Suelta a ese rubio de inmediato _mujercilla barata_! –salió de corrido en una frase perfectamente pronunciada- ¡No sientes vergüenza de saltar encima del novio de otra!-afirmó impresionando a todos lo que estaban cerca. Él logró de soltarse, de aquella chica, apurado por calmar su novia.

-¡Hinata-chan! –La tomo por los hombros para alejarla de la muchacha que antes lo abrazaba – ¡C-cálmate! – trato él pasando por alto su propia sorpresa.

Se quedó de piedra cuando Hinata le miro resentida y se liberó lo mejor que pudo de sus manos.

-¡y tú¡ -él dio un pequeño brinco cuando ella lo señalo acusándolo con su mirada brillante de ira – ¡dejas que _**esa… cosa **_se cuelgue de ti como si fueras su rama favorita del árbol! –agito las manos tratando de disipar su malos sentimiento sin lograrlo. Bajo su rostro con un malestar que le seco la boca y en vez de sabor a menta tuvo el gusto de bilis.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse de ahí por no estar segura de poder calmarse completamente.

-¡Hi-hinata-chian son solo unas amigas! –rezongo él rubio por la escenita armada.

La Hyuga de detuvo instantáneamente mirándolo solo a él como hace unos segundo con resentimiento –voy a ir a practicar mis _abrazos_ con Kiba, sabes que somos muy buenos amigos, o con Shino, Sai estaría encantado, él es tan amistoso– amenazo ella incompetente al ocultar los celos y su creciente sensación de injusticia ya que Naruto claramente no comprendía su enojo.

Volvió a tomar su camino a pasos seguros y lejos de la zona donde cayó su ira.

* * *

><p>Hinata de detuvo instantáneamente mirándolo solo a él con resentimiento –voy a ir a practicar mis <em>abrazos<em> con Kiba, sabes que somos muy buenos amigos, o con Shino, Sai estaría encantado, él es tan amistoso –lo amenazo.

A Naruto se le congelo la sangre cuando entendió, imaginando a Hinata abrazando a Kiba como lo abrazaba a él apretó los puños; con un solo golpe final lo había hecho comprender que era lo que estaba realmente mal y su mente viajo recordando todas esas veces que _otras_ chicas lo abrazaron, se _acercaron_ mucho o alejaban a _su novia_ mientras practicaba.

Ya no era un joven sin novia y debía hacer ese cambio en su actitud.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa, quien se cree? –escupió Sayaka quien antes apretujaba a Naruto tan melosamente. Él la miro con una total seriedad no propia de su persona.

-Saya-chi, si aún quieres mi amistad no vuelvas a tocarme _así_-la mirada del rubio fue significativa – y no vuelvas a decirle a Hinata, _esa_, ni nada más… – esas palabras solo consiguieron el enojo de la chica quien dio media vuelta y juro no volver a hablarle al Namikaze.

Con un suspiro él dio la vuelta buscando rastros de su novia sin resultados, se había ido de los campos de atletismo y le molesta demasiado no poder arreglar las cosas entre ellos de una buena vez. Entonces a lo lejos vio la cara de Lee, triste porque su participación había terminado hace tres carreas y, corrió en su dirección.

-¡Oye necesito un favor! –Exclamó con una sonrisa – ¡toma mi puesto en la próxima ronda cejas!

Las células de Lee se volvieron a e llenar de la "energía de la llama de la juventud" y acepto sin preguntas. Naruto agradeció en silencio mientras salía a buscar a Hinata.

A la distancia logro finalmente divisar a la chica pelinegra. Ella caminaba desganada pateando distraídamente como si los pasillos, fuera de las pistas de maratón, tuvieran muchas piedras.

-¡Hinata¡ -llamó él esperando una reacción, pero no fue la que esperaba porque ella se giró exactos ciento ochenta grados solo para aventar paquete de regalo color azul que el rubio apenas atrapo tirando su contenido pues ya poseía una lado abierto. Aprovechando la oportunidad ella busco alejarse lo más rápido que pudo.

En el suelo yacía un libro con título: "Top 10 de las artes marciales; orígenes y secretos". Se emocionó como la primera vez que vio ese libro hace apenas una semana, cuando prometió en voz baja ahorrar para comprarlo. Sorprendido la busco con la mirada _-¿cómo sabia ella que quería ese libro?_-se preguntó cuándo entendió que la figura de ella se hacía más y más pequeña a medida que se acercaba a los pasillos laberinticos de los salones.

-¡suficiente! –exclamo Naruto en su mirada se veía la determinación. Estaba bien si decían que era un poco lento pero hasta él, con su diminuto sentido común, sabía que si no la alcanzaba los sentimientos –por no decir celos e interpretaciones equivocadas- de ella crecerían y no podía permitirlo.

Corrió a toda velocidad alcanzándola en un suspiro; la muchacha corrió aún más rápido cuando lo vio codo a codo con ella, pero era imposible porque el parecía estar flotando, como si nada pasara. El rubio estaba consciente de que podía detenerla y ya, pero no quería ser brusco con ella, solo que Hinata estaba demasiado alterada como para pensar en las razones de su novio para estar ahí y buscó con la mirada donde esconderse, enseguida vio el baño de mujeres; Naruto pareció leerle la mente, era paciente pero ya era demasiado y la siguió al interior acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo.

El silencio en el solitario baño solo era roto por las rápidas respiraciones de ambos.

-¡déjame sola! – soltó con voz amarga ella, con los movimientos bruscos de sus manos sobre su pecho luchaba por empujarlo lejos de ella y el chico ya no sabía qué hacer para calmarla ¡no se le ocurría nada! Con bastante velocidad tomo las dos pequeñas manos que trataban de agredirlo y beso con fuerza a Hinata con la esperanza de recuperar la timidez que fue remplazada por la ira.

En shock – resultado de ese maravilloso beso -ella se dejó resbalar por la pared sintiéndose completamente avergonzada de su repentino arranque de celos y dejo su frente reposar en sus rodillas dobladas. Naruto la imito sentado a su lado y lo siguiente fue recargar su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra que mantenía su rostro oculto.

-Lo siento… -soltó el rubio en un murmullo, ella levanto velozmente su rostro, lloroso, consternada ¿Por qué se estaba disculpándose, no fue ella quien armo un escándalo, no estaba ella exagerando y actuado totalmente fuera de sí?

¿Qué responder? Abrió y cerro la boca sin lograr decir nada. Contrariada

-¿Po-por qué, s-si yo fu-fui…?-trato ella de explicar, antes de que él hiera un ademan que detuviera su palabras.

La risa volvió al rostro del chico, como si le acabasen de contar un chiste.

-¿Así que esa fue mi novia…celosa? –acoto animado a la vez que ella se ruborizaba toda incapaz de negar que era verdad. Los traicioneros celos y su cambio de personalidad.

- Pero pudo ser peor-dijo él –Algo como: ¡suelta a mi hombre, zorra¡ - pronuncio Naruto simulando hacer una bofetada con la mano y tratando de parecer femenino, se rieron juntos de eso. Lo que más la sorprendió en toda esa situación fue que Naruto no la miro horrorizado por lo que ella hizo, por sus gritos o su desplante de novia celosa; al contrario estaba ahí sonriéndole como siempre y en un momento crucial donde ella se sentía como un monstruo, uno pequeño pero finalmente monstruo. Estaba tan aliviada y agradecida con su novio ¿podía quererlo más?

-¿pe-pero por qué n-no e-estás enojado? – Quiso saber pensado como habría sido reprendida gravemente por su padre por armar un escanda no digno de una señorita que él crio para auto-controlarse en todo.

-No lo sé –dijo muy enserio y movió la cabeza desinteresadamente – lo único que si entendí es que ahora estamos juntos y tengo que tener cuidado con lo que hago – la miro con una sonrisa cálida y ojos astutos. Hinata estaba segura que todos lo subestimaban demasiado ¿no se daban cuenta lo sensato que era con los sentimientos de los demás, o lo inteligente que era para tratar con las personas?- Prometo no dejar que me toquen…-guardo silencio para decir lo que pensaba correctamente- Hinata-chian olvida las prácticas de "_abrazos_" con tus amigos, no lo dejaré pasar –finalizo con una fugaz mirada furiosa que la descoloco.

Caminaron de regreso para la competencia final y Naruto la beso otra vez antes de participar en la última carrera.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer, como podrán notar este es un capítulo especial para una de mis parejas favoritas. Y la verdad es que estaba súper ansiosa por publicar, aun me faltaron tres partes jeje, pero no me pude resistir.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, Muchos saludos y todos mis mejores deseos.

* * *

><p>*La <strong>escritura del japonés<strong> proviene de la escritura china, que fue llevada a Japón por medio de Corea, en el siglo IV. La escritura japonesa comprende tres sistemas de escritura clásicos y uno de transcripción:

_Kana_, silabarios

_Hiragana_ (平仮名), silabario para palabras de origen japonés

_Katakana_ (片仮名), silabario usado principalmente para palabras de origen extranjero

_Kanji_ (漢字), caracteres de origen chino

_Rōmaji_ (ローマ字), representación del japonés con el alfabeto latino

( wiki/Escritura_japonesa)

**El **Shodō** (書道 _"el camino de la escritura"_**?**) es la caligrafía japonesa.

Se considera un arte y una disciplina muy difícil de perfeccionar y se enseña como una materia más a los niños japoneses durante su educación primaria.

Shodo, la Caligrafia Japonesa es un arte derivado del zen, por el cual el caligrafista japonés transmite con su trazo la esencia de cada palabra, con toda su delicadez y fuerza a la vez. Hace vibrar la palabra que representa: el espíritu japonés, delicado e intenso a la vez, entra en tu casa. ( )

***Un **fudepen** (筆ペン**?**) es un instrumento de escritura inventado en Japón. Su nombre proviene del japonés 筆(ふで), que significa pincel, y ペン, que es una palabra importada del inglés _pen_ que significa bolígrafo. Consiste en un pincel con un depósito de tinta en el cuerpo que, con una leve presión del mismo, proporciona tinta al pincel para poder escribir o dibujar.

*El **kimono** (着物**?**) es el vestido tradicional japonés, que fue la prenda de uso común hasta los primeros años de la posguerra. El término japonés _mono_ significa 'cosa' y _ki_ proviene de _kiru_, 'llevar'. Tienen forma de letra "pola" y llegan hasta las partes bajas del cuerpo, con cuellos escote en "tita" y amplias mangas. Hay varios tipos de kimonos usados por hombres, mujeres y niños. El corte, el color, la tela y las decoraciones varían de acuerdo al sexo, la edad, el estado marital, la época del año y la ocasión. El kimono se viste cubriendo el cuerpo en forma envolvente y sujetado con una faja ancha llamada _obi_.

**El **obi **(帯**?**) es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. Existen muchos tipos de obis y formas de atarlos, cada una se usa para ocasiones distintas.

***El **yukata** (浴衣**?**) es una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente a este y porque no es de seda.

**°Barazushi:** Arroz con tortilla en juliana.

**°°Agedashidofu**: Tofu frito con salsa de soja.


	15. Parte XV: Una rubia escurridiza

Este capítulo es especialmente dedicado a any malfoy por sus constantes _review_s y su sinceridad amistosa, me hacen muy feliz y eso me da cachetada con guante blanco para escribir más pronto.

Muchos saludos a todas espero que les guste y muchas gracias- muy sinceramente- por leer.

Disfruten

* * *

><p>Parte XV: una rubia escurridiza.<p>

.

.

.

.

La cancha se igualaba a una carnicería, faltas al reglamento, dos chicos heridos, miradas acecinas de ambas partes. En las gradas, los espectadores mordiéndose las uñas con caras estupefactas, los entrenadores desconcertados por el comportamiento antideportivo de los jugadores, personas discutiendo entre sí por aquella situación, ninguna de esas personas había visto en vivo un partido tan complicado, tan reñido.

Los equipos se detestaban, eso era innegable.

Tal parecía que Sasori había llenado la mente de los chicos de su equipo de odio hacia sus contrincantes, o sino cual sería el motivo real. A Ino no se le ocurría otra razón aparente ¿competencia? No. Era demasiada la violencia. Era demasiado evidente porque siempre que Gaara tenía el balón solo Sasori se lanzaba sobre él causándole varios daños ¿qué solamente ella se daba cuenta, él árbitro no veía? Y para colmo de todo eso su _querido _pelirrojo miraba al otro con burla cuando no lograba alcanzarlo y que- no era su mente –ella veía como se movían sus labios y entonces el otro se ponía cada vez más colérico.

Es decir Gaara estaba provocando – apropósito- a Sasori.

-¿esta…loco? –murmuraba la rubia mordiéndose las uñas con su voz siendo casi completamente pagada por los gritos de los que admiraban el partido ¿Qué estaba pensando Gaara? Se comportaba como si quisiera ser el primero en las lista de Sasori de "personas para arrojar al mar con cemento en los zapatos".

Sakura se daba cuenta de la situación y enlazo los brazos de Ino con los suyos, mientras la rubia le regalaba algo que trato de ser una sonrisa.

-Calma – murmuro al oído de su amiga– algún motivo debe tener… -Ino solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo tratando de hacer un gesto positivo, de estar serena. Difícil con la batalla que se llevaba a cabo delante de sus ojos.

No entendía muy bien el baloncesto pero por lo menos si se daba cuenta de las diferencias del entrenamiento a lo que ahora pasaba en la duela. El rechinar de los tenis contra la madera pulida se hacía más escandaloso cuando Naruto o Gaara eran los que tenían la pelota en las manos. Miro a Hinata que estaba a su otro lado, y ella - que era pálida por naturaleza –en esos momentos parecía una hoja de papel, con sus manos blancas sobre su rostro apenas tapándose los ojos queriendo y no mirar lo que amenazaba como con pena de muerte- o por lo menos un buen golpe- también para donde estaba Naruto.

Al final del partido el equipo de Sasori, el Todai High School, perdió por comportamiento antideportivo, pero de no haber sido así habrían quedado empatados ya que en ese instante el marcado del tablero tenía 14-14 iluminado en rojo.

Las chicas observaron a los equipos despedirse a regañadientes y a los entrenadores, enojados, reprendiendo a los jugadores de sus respectivos equipos. Especialmente el de su propia escuela en esos instantes le gritaba al pelirrojo. Entonces el profesor de su escuela si se dio cuenta como los chicos, aunque no habían causado ningún daño físico estaba comportándose equivocadamente.

Los espectadores se fueron entre murmullos de fastidio, críticas y mal sabor de boca. Especialmente los de la escuela Todai. Actuaban como si en su vida hubieran visto un partido en que se comportaran tan terriblemente los del equipo de su escuela. Tal vez así era.

No se dio cuenta cuando Hinata ya se apresuraba a ir con Naruto una vez se marchó el entrenador echando chispas de ira. Mientras ella busco con la vista a Gaara, no es que fueran nada- aún- pero estaba intrigada y preocupada porque seguía viendo a los jugadores del equipo contrario pasearse de un lado a otro. Estaba nerviosa, pero no los nervios causados cuando se le quedaba viendo Gaara o hay exámenes sorpresa, y no, nada parecidos a los que se apoderaban de su cuerpo cuando su mamá iba a hacer pastel de carne con las sobras de la semana. No.

Algo definitivamente malo estaba pasando, se sentía "algo" escondido debajo de esa tranquilidad.

A lo lejos, al otro lado de la duela, lo vio dirigirse al pasillo exterior.

-¡Gaara¡-gripo sin éxito porque el aludido solo siguió su paso. Enseguida vio algo que le dejo hirviendo la sangre de coraje: por la misma puerta por la que él acababa de salir, iba Sasori, Deidara y otros tres sujetos caminando despacio y en silencio pero sin apartar la vista del sitio por donde apenas salió el pelirrojo.

Esta vez no podía darse el lujo de cometer imprudencias y corrió primero a donde Naruto y Hinata hablaban.

-¡Naruto, van tras Gaara!-dijo con fuerza atrayendo la atención de Naruto que a punto de salir corriendo fue detenido del hombro por Sasuke que seacercaba atrás de Sakura.

-Voy contigo _baka –_ contesto a lo que él también escucho y miro a las muchachas muy seriamente –ustedes no vengan… ¿entienden? –pregunto mirando más a Ino y Sakura. Ellas no contestaron- Ustedes son realmente molestas… -se dieron la vuelta ambos chicos y se marcharon corriendo.

-Va-vamos a i-ir ¿ve-verdad? –hablo Hinata más afirmando que preguntado. Las otras la miraron extrañadas, ¿desde cuando su dulce amiga se apuntaba a los pleitos? –N-no pi-pienso dejar que la-lastime a Naruto-kun de nu-nuevo.

La otras solo asentaron con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>-Esta vez tienes que tomarte en serio la pelea – Sasuke sonaba preocupado al acercarse a unos murmullos que se volvían más fuertes mientras se acercaban. No podrían defenderse bien si eran más de seis sujetos si uno se portaba débilmente.<p>

-Te dijo el _teme_ de Gaara…- aseguro el rubio e igualmente afirmaba con la mirada su mejor amigo – No hay problema, no pensaba hacerlo. No me relajare.

Cuando finalmente llegaron donde Gaara estaba vieron que eran cinco tipos los que tenían rodeado al pelirrojo. Sasuke se sintió más relajado. Ellos podían con los cinco. Nunca se imaginó que los otros eran casi tan buenos peleando como lo eran Naruto, Gaara y él mismo.

En la oscuridad de los pasillos ya abandonados y apenas iluminado por las lámparas nocturnas peleaban en desventaja los tres chicos, sin nadie, profesores o alumnos- que se dieran cuenta de aquel encuentro clandestino entre muchachos con falta de control.

Se desbocaron muy pronto a la pelea sin medir las consecuencias y estaba peleando bastante parejo, lo preocupante era que todos estaban cansados por las competencias y los tres que Sasori había llevado estaban aún en buenas condiciones.

Eso no pintaba bien para ellos.

A su vez sus amigos peleaban golpeado y recibiendo golpes casi simultáneamente.

Luego de unos minutos Gaara ya se hallaba en clara desventaja frente al otro pelirrojo y uno de los sujetos, que lo golpeaban al mismo tiempo. Él lanzón un golpe certero que dio en la sien del que no conocían y este se desplomó noqueado quedando solamente Sasori para enfrentarlo. Pero él ya casi no podía, los arduos entrenamientos, los exámenes que acababan de pasar y el reciente partido lo tenían agotado. Cayo al suelo después de tres golpes más de Sasori quien ya estaba-igualmente- muy cansado pero tramposo empezaba a ganar.

Tras unos arbustos tres sombras muy bien armadas con bats de beisbol se removían inquietas ante la terrible escena.

-No entiendo por que no vamos y ya- reclamo la rubia entre murmullos- ¡golpeo a Gaara!- dijo nerviosa al ver como caia el pelirrojo al suelo. A punto de levantarse la pelirrosa la detuvo.

-Espera a que se levante – Ino la miro molesta –Sasuke dice que es por el orgullo de hombre, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien pero creo que les molesta mucho que una chica les ayude…en esas cosas –termino señalando al grupo que acababa de disminuir otra vez a causa de que Naruto dejaba inconsciente a otro.

-M-mira ya s-se levantó –aporto Hinata viendo como Ino corría a donde todos estaban.

Gaara se ayudaba de la pared para levantarse con la vista puesta en el suelo y Sasori tenía una sonrisa de pura satisfacción plantada en él rostro.

-Nadie me humilla y se va sin castigo Sabaku- aseguro dando una patada en las costillas al otro. Al no emitir ningún sonido de dolor enfureció a su atacante-que apretó los dientes frustrado al no oír como le dolía aquellos- levanto el puños para terminarlo cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, volteó y su rostro se encontró con una mano que le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le volteo la cara.

Todos se quedaron callados.

Estaban tan metidos en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta cuando la chica rubia se había metido entre ellos y ahí estaba mirando iracunda a Sasori; él tocaba la zona donde ella le acababa de abofetear como si se le fuese a caer. A pesar de eso sonreía.

-¡si no te vas ahora nunca te lo voy a perdonar! –Dijo amenazante y la sonrisa del chico ante la ridícula escena se desvaneció – te perseguiré y no sé como pero te prometo que te haré la vida imposible…donde sea que vayas o donde sea que estés. Yo también se ser persistente -por dentro ella temblaba pero no era momento de arrepentirse y claro sabia cumplir con sus promesas y estaba dispuesta a que él otro lo notara.

Gaara, que quedo tras ella cuando se interpuso entre ellos, estaba colérico con Ino. Apretó la mandíbula para no decir nada en ese momento.

-No me gustan las mujeres bravas –soltó Sasori incómodo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía que el temía la furia de una mujer –son más interesantes la sumisas –miro a Ino con desprecio – bufo hastiado y es que a él de verdad no le gustaban, nada, las mujeres así. Todo era por causa de su madre quien era una verdadera tirana matriarcal, lo obligaba a hacer de todo, y lo que más odiaba era hacerle la pedicura, odiaba los pies de su madre, odiaba hacer de comer hígado encebollado –favorito de su madre- y, especialmente cuando él quería negarse a hacer algo, odiaba el miedo que sentía cuando lo miraba amenazante de ella, su progenitora, se posaba en él. Nunca podía negarse.

Eso nunca se los diría a nadie.

Ino lo estaba mirando exactamente como su madre lo hacía cuando él se atrevía a desafiarla.

-Ya estoy cansado –dijo Sasori aparentando apatía – chicos, no vamos…- dio la vuelta y se fue sin detenerse a ver si los otros lo seguían. Los que quedaba en pie levantaron a los dos inconscientes y se marcharon de ahí sin más.

Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero también Ino.

¿Qué paso ahí? Fue demasiado fácil. Algo en el fondo de ella le decía que no verían a Sasori en mucho tiempo.

Lo siguiente que paso los dejo a todos todavía más anonadados.

-¡¿qué estabas pensando?!-pronuncio con extremo malhumor Gaara – ¿te crees que todo será así de fácil, que puedes andar por ahí jugando a lo que quieras y no te va a pasar nada? –parecía estar esperado una repuesta y los demás guardaban silencio incomodos.

-E-es que y-yo –trato de defenderse ella, decirle que estaba preocupada, pero él pareció más enojado todavía cuando la escuchó pronunciar palabra y la interrumpió.

-¡Ya basta!- la cayo rudamente – estoy harto de esta situación, me buscas por todas partes, me metes en problemas-_me preocupas-_pensó_-_ y después te apareces cuando quieres… -termino refiriéndose a como se escondía de él las últimas semanas, solo la miraba con reproche mientras Ino entrelazaba sus propias manos nerviosa – No quiero que me molestes más Ino… es enserio –mandó en tono duro y se marchó dejándolos a todos callados.

El primero en romper ese incomodo silencio fue Naruto que a pesar de los golpes se portaba como si nada, coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonrio.

-Nee, Ino no pongas esa cara – pero un pequeño movimiento de sus cejas lo delataban –ya se le pasara… - el rubio igual que ella sabía que lo que pudo haber entre ella y Gaara se acababa de terminar sin siquiera haber empezado.

Los demás trataron de apoyar con sus miradas, tratando de no verse tristes e incomodos.

-Está bien. De todos modos ya iba a rendirme…- dijo Ino en un suspiro, sintiéndose derrotada al fin bajo los hombros. Hinata y Sakura abrieron muchos los ojos. Su amiga jamás se rendía en nada, palabras como esas nunca salieron de la boca de ella antes.

Comenzaba el apocalipsis.

-P-pero n-no puedes…-trato de persuadirla tímidamente su amiga más callada. Levanto la mano en el aire como queriendo detener las palabras que amenazaban con salir de la boca de su dulce amiga y sonrió tristemente.

-No…-se dio la vuelta para que no vieran como estaban a punto de brotarle las lágrimas y apenas pudo despedirse – nos vemos después –agito la mano en el aire sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Dos días eran los que faltaban para que el semestre concluyera llevándose consigo los días de clases también. El clima ya hacía que se sintieran los estragos del invierno y algunos de los estudiantes, los que no necesitaban presentar exámenes finales, ya no asistían. Los árboles sin hojas junto con los uniformes adicionados con suéteres mallas y dobles pantalones anunciaban las próximas nevadas y el frío que ya se sentía.<p>

Todos estaban contentos por las tan esperadas vacaciones de invierno y la posibilidad de pasar las fiestas con sus amigos y familiares, excepto para Ino que se encontraba trepada en un árbol detrás de un pilar, muriéndose del frio a pesar de tener puesto su abrigo blanco favorito, estaba muy contrariada con sentimientos deprimentes y sintiéndose ridícula al mismo tiempo.

Ella todavía estaba yendo a la escuela pero no precisamente por exámenes. Su proyecto del taller de pintura fue considerado uno de los tres mejores de la clase y se montaría una exposición de principiantes en una parte de una galería otorgada especialmente por la maestra Kurenai quien mostraba sus propios trabajos ahí.

El solo pensar en su cuadro con técnica en acuarelas la deprimía.

Gaara fue su modelo, el único que ella quiso utilizar. Entonces ahí estaba ella mirando constantemente el rostro de perfil del pelirrojo en su maravillosa presentación en tonos cálidos como un atardecer de verano; ayudando con la selección y el transporte de los otros trabajos a la maestra que la selecciono para llevar los trabajos porque, según la misma profesora, su trabajo le pareció mucho más original aunque no tuviera el primer puesto.

Le dijo que tenía talento.

Pero ella detestaba estar ahí, detestaba el frio, estar triste por él, odiaba hacer como si nada pasara y lo que más aborrecía de todo ese día es que vio a lo lejos como se acercaba Gaara sin percatarse de su presencia- que también fue a la escuela y cargaba su maleta deportiva.- y sintiéndose agradecida por ello corrió a esconderse detrás de un pilar y para calamar su pánico postraumático subió al árbol que se encontraba ahí y trato de camuflarse en su abrigo blanco.

Se sentía ridícula pero no quería verlo, no se atrevía a toparse con él y se capaz de que no se le salieran las lágrimas haciéndola sentir peor, o saliera corriendo a toda velocidad en sentido contrario humillándose más y ni hablar de poner cara de indiferencia como la del chico. Ella no podía hacerlo, en esos momentos le resultaba imposible.

Una vez que el chico se perdió de su vista su cuerpo le recordó que la primera nevada podría causarle un buen refriado si no se bajaba pronto de ese árbol y por lo mismo toco su rostro para limpiar la humedad de sus mejillas. Las gotas que corrían por su rostro no eran frías como ella esperaba sino tibias, lloraba y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Halla iba Gaara quien pudo haber amado más de lo que él se imaginaba. Y ella se quedaba con su corazón roto. Apretó sus puños con fuerza para que le doliera las palmas de las manos al enterrarse sus propias uñas y así olvidar el dolor de su pecho. Por un momento funciono.

Se haría una meta. Olvidarlo sin importar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, ni las fotografías de él guardadas cuidadosamente en un álbum improvisado, ni las caja de bento que aprendió a preparar cada día con más cuidado, no mucho menos que mientras caminaba a su casa no podía para de llorar y así habría seguido hasta llegar a su casa pero uno sujetos la detuvieron.

-¿por qué lloras preciosa? –le cortó el paso el tipo que se encontraba más cerca. Ino estaba de un espantoso humor y lo empujo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Déjame tranquila –respondió terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas – No me molestes… - y los miro a la mejor forma gélida de Sabaku no.

-No te creas tanto niña…- el otro individuo le agarró del brazo con fuerza para que no se marchara – puedes acompañarnos por las buenas o…no –arrastro las palabras que murmuraba en el oído de ella y le pareció totalmente asqueroso.

Ino le dio un mordisco en la mano al sujeto que la tenía agarrada, salió corriendo en busca de un lugar más concurrido mientras él le gritaba algunas maldiciones. Después de unos cuantos minutos llego cerca de los centros comerciales agitada y pensando en lo deprimente que era su vida en esos momentos. Trato de correr de nuevo pero los sujetos le dieron alcance rápidamente y ya la tenían a corralada.

-zorra… creías que eso te ayudaría-gruño el tipo con la mano morada.

-ya no te resistas bonita –trato de convencerla procurando parecer coqueto el joven a quien antes habían empujado – si te portas bien con migo puedo hacer que mi amigo sea menos...rudo contigo – se acercó a ella y la abrazo de la cintura. Ella trato de soltarse.

¡¿Por qué nadie la ayudaba?!

Eso no tenía importancia ya, el tipo la asqueaba y no iba a permitir que la siguiera tocando. Enterró sus uñas en los brazos de él, le dio dos pisotones en cada uno de los pies y logro estar libre.

-¡Tu, bruja rubia!-grito el hombre que a su vez tuvo toda la intención de golpearla al levantar la mano -¡ahhh! –el grito del sujeto provocando que Ino abriera los ojos que había cerrado del miedo y justo frente a ella Gaara dando una golpiza a los dos individuos que la acosaban antes.

Se quedó paralizada por lo que ocurría delante de sus ojos, pero no porque tuviera miedo del pelirrojo sino por su repentina aparición cuando ella acabada de tomar una decisión difícil, solo la decisión de rendirse con él, de olvidarlo ya era muy difícil para su persona. Lejanamente se imaginó que le dolería si la rechazaba pero apenas fue una parte de lo que ahora le estaba lastimando. Y ahora estaba frente a ella ayudándola de nuevo, cuando él mismo le dijo que no la quería cerca.

Se sentía enamorada, pero también triste y confundida, una presión en su pecho la molestaba tenía miedo y esperanza al mismo tiempo.

-Te llevo a tu casa -dijo el pelirrojo como si nada cuando los sujetos e alejaron corriendo y no pudo verlos más. Ino no podía creer que le hablara tan fácilmente después de lo que, prácticamente, le ordeno detrás del gimnasio de la escuela- vamos ¿qué te pasa? –y se dispuso a tomarle la mano llevándola a la estación.

Era demasiado para un día, trabajo extra, el clima frio que ella odiaba, apuntar y cargar trabajos de la clase de pintura, esconderse en un árbol para no encontrarse de frente con Gaara y finalmente la persecución con el Sabaku No apareciéndose como si nada pasara.

Furiosa se soltó bruscamente de la mano que el chico sostenía mientras caminaban entre las calles hacia la estación del metro.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres?! –Dijo agitada- no puedes venir así nada más y llevarme como si nada pasara, dijiste que ya no me acercara, así que... colabora en que me aleje – pronuncio incapaz de ocultar su tristeza - Gracias por tu ayuda, pero eso es todo. Me voy sola-camino tratando de pasar junto a él, sin embargo, el chico se puso en medio evitando que se fuera. Gaara estaba helado, nunca pensó oír todo aquello y no sabía que decir, para él era pronto para decir lo que sentía. Ino, por su parte, no permitiría eso, y menos que la confundiera más cuando el claramente no estaba interesado en ella, no se había dignado a contestarle algo que le contradijera lo que ella acababa de decir; ni siquiera dejaría que su mente la engañara pensado que la mirada de él era de preocupación, no - … ¡quita esa cara! Eso es lo que me pediste… -aclaro cabizbaja con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos –eso es lo que haré… me rindo contigo – lo miro sin limpiarse el rostro, le dio un empujón y salió corriendo entre la multitud que se atiborraba en diferentes tiendas para comprar los regalos navideños y todo antes de que Gaara pudiera entender lo que pasara o tener tiempo de contradecirla para calmarla.

* * *

><p>Ahora sabía el error que cometió ese día que no pudo controlar su enojo. El día que le grito a Ino.<p>

_-¡Ya basta! Estoy harto de esta situación, me buscas por todas partes, __me metes en problemas__; y después te apareces cuando quieres… __No quiero que me molestes más__ Ino… __es enserio__._

_-No quiero que me molestes más__ Ino…_

Esas palabras se repetían en su mente recordándole su falta de sinceridad y tacto con los demás, especialmente con Ino y consigo mismo.

En resultado ella cumplió cabalmente con su palabra de no volver a _"molestarlo"._

_°°° Recuerdo °°°_

No supo de ella en todas las vacaciones de invierno a excepción de una caja que apareció en la puerta de su casa, un misterioso paquete con envoltura dorada, el día de navidad, que era del tamaño de su mochila. Frustrado y confundido por pensar solo en _ella,_ y todas esas veces que soporto sus incongruencias emocionales, le restaron por completo el interés que pudiera generarle cualquier otra cosa-incluyendo el misterioso paquete- que no fueran los pensamiento relacionados a _ella_, Ino y su cara sonriendo, llorando, su expresión decidida y después avergonzada.

No se molestó en imaginar siquiera de quien podría ser, incluso con su nombre puesto en la nota de envío no le intereso, no quería saber de festejos, ni de posibles bromas o intentos de levantarle el ánimo por parte de Temari o Naruto. Así que tomando la caja dorada en sus manos la llevó de manera monótona y con expresión irritante lanzó el objeto, como si de basura de tratase, junto a los demás regalos que se hallaban a los pies del aquel árbol luminoso y cursi.

Como era de esperarse su hermana no dejo que se sumergieran en su frustración y lo saco prácticamente a rastras de su cuarto oscuro. Lo obligo a comer pavo _–"si no comes… te mato"_ –le dijo ella en tono amenazante – _"y será mejor que te guste"-_decreto esperando que él respondiera, pero Gaara no quería hablar de nada en ese momento ni siquiera tener que contestar _sí_ o _no_ y para evitarlo uso la táctica Namikaze de Naruto. Se llevó un gran pedazo de pavo a la boca seguido de puré de papa y té.

Sin poder evitarlo llegó la hora de abrir los regalos pero él se sentía como si lo tuvieran amarrado a un potro de tortura, estirando todos sus tendones hasta que perdiera el sentido, solo quería que todo ese teatro terminara rápido; mientras, Temari se lanzaba instintivamente al misterioso objeto dorado que portaba con letras claras con el nombre de Gaara como su destinatario.

Su hermana le tendió la caja enterrándola contra su pecho y eliminando con la acción cualquier oportunidad de una negativa. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa-oscura- adornando su rostro.

_-"¿No vas a abrir tu regalo hermanito?"_-dijo ella con los dientes apretados en su sonrisa homicida y mirando a su hermano menor con los ojos afilados.

Claro él no pensaba negarse, no si se trataba de su propia seguridad.

Cuando se deshizo de la envoltura y abrió la caja encontró una chaqueta de color vino y una nota encima de ella, la tomo tan rápido que su mano se hizo un borrón tomo la prenda y se levantó.

_-"he hecho todo lo que me pediste"_ –le dijo a su hermana aparentando serenidad –" _me voy a dormir_ …"– se marchó dejando a Kankuro, que lo miraba suplicante, solo con la rubia dictadora y su objetivo de festejar hasta el amanecer.

Ya sabía de quien era el obsequio, lo supo desde que vio la prenda y la nota que venía con el paquete lo comprobaba.

_Este es mi último regalo para ti. _

_Lo que menos quiero es incomodarte._

_Ya hace un tiempo que compre esta chaqueta pensando en este día, en lo bien que te iba a quedar. _

_Por eso no tiene sentido que la conserve cuando obviamente no la compre para mí, _

_tal vez en otro tiempo te haría saber que me encantaría que la usaras mucho y pensaras en mí._

_Hoy te digo que has con ella lo que te plazca, véndela, regálala o quémala si quieres._

_Ten una feliz navidad y año nuevo._

_Y si acaso alguna duda te queda mi palabra sique vigente de forma indefinida._

_Me despido…_

_Ino._

El no pudo dormir nada después de leer la nota.

°°° Fin del recuerdo °°°

Ahí estaba él, en la ceremonia de bienvenida al nuevo curso del instituto superior, sintiéndose muy molesto. No sabía si era por las luces brillantes que le golpeaban su rostro desvelado, o si eran los contantes murmullos de sus compañeros o por como muchos de los chicos no le quitaban la vista de encima a Ino, que se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros y lo llevaba ondulado.

A Gaara le pareció más bella que el primer día que la vio. Se molestó consigo por tener la lengua tan filosa y la mente nublada. De haberse controlado estaría en libertad de lanzar miradas de advertencia a diestra y siniestra.

Fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que Ino iba enserio porque todo ese curso se dedicó a huir de él como si de eso dependiera que su espíritu alcanzara la paz.

Tal vez así era.

Entonces empezó a ser él quien la buscaba pero ella se las arreglo perfectamente para no estar disponible nunca. Investigando con Naruto, Sasuke y también Hinata, se enteró que se apuntó en el _staf_ del teatro de la escuela, que seguía en taller de pintura y se habían comprometido por las tardes a estudiar _ikebana*._

Un día Hinata –quien iba nerviosa- y Sakura lo detuvieron, pero claro la pelirrosa fue quien habló.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Pregunto con molestia poniendo sus manos en las caderas – deja de buscar a Ino. Ahora está haciendo lo que tú le pediste- dijo señalando acusatoriamente. Hinata entrelazo sus propias manos, expectante.

-No… yo no lo sé –era incapaz de decir en alta vos sus motivos. Para Sakura era una respuesta estúpida y lo presiono sin piedad.

-¿Có-cómo que no lo sabes? – Le dio una mirada rencorosa la muchacha. Exploto ya exasperada por su falta de sinceridad – déjate de tonterías, permítele que te olvide, que encuentre a alguien, hay más de uno que están dispuesto… ¡déjala¡.

-¡No puedo! –grito Gaara en respuesta, dejándolas estáticas. Él tampoco podía más con esa situación, estaba sinceramente arrepentido de no darse cuenta antes que quería a Ino, que era bella y divertida, que lo hacía reír, que ella le tuvo paciencia, y ahora no estaba con él – no, no puedo… Solamente pienso en ella, no soporto a esos imbéciles que la miran como solo yo debería y…la quiero.

Sakura sonrió –tienes mucho trabajo… _baka_ – estaban por irse cuando la tímida Hyuga se detuvo junto a él.

-No t-te vamos a a-ayudar, así que _ganbatte**-_dicho esto corrió tras Sakura.

* * *

><p>El semestre se pasó volando mientras el planeaba que hacer. Después de todo lo que había cambiado dentro de él no le permitiría alejarse tan fácilmente.<p>

Llegaron las vacaciones de verano y con ellas los planes de Gaara se ponían en marcha. Cada semana colocaba un paquete enfrente de la puerta de Ino que contenían varías fotos de varios sitios de Tokyo, como templos y parques, lugares de comida rápida y cada una tenia notas detrás de ellas.

No quería presionarla pero tampoco dejaría que se olvidara de _lo poco_ que tenían.

En los primero días de verano Ino encontró un paquete enfrente de su puerta que le puso los nervios de punta, era de mediano tamaños y tenía dentro muchas fotos

Una de las notas decía:

_No quiero que te rindas conmigo._

_Prometo que la pasarás bien aquí conmigo. _

_Tomaremos más fotos y podrás comer helado._

_Gaara_

Cuando Ino leyó la primera nota casi se cae de espaldas. Su frecuencia cardiaca se disparó a los cielos.

No pudo evitarlo y se odiaba por eso.

La foto era de un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad donde había un pequeño parque de diversiones famoso por su delicioso helado, un apacible bosque de bambú y un lago con botes de renta.

Una semana después estaba recibiendo un nuevo paquete, esta vez con fotografías de objetos como cuadros en una exhibición, escultura y los adornos florales en una exhibición callejera de _ikebana. _

Cuando las clase iniciaron de nuevo y los estudiantes novatos ya eran sepáis de segundo año, Ino era un contenedor de nerviosismo, enamoramiento idiota, esperanza y miedo al mismo tiempo.

En medio de la multitud de estudiantes Ino observo la lista del grupo al que esta vez pertenecería. Un brazo se pasó por encima de sus hombros dejándola de piedra.

-Parece que estaremos en el mismo grupo este año, prima- informo el rubio en tono emocionado, después la atrajo para murmurar en su oído – y también otras personas un poco más interesantes –aclaro con mirada picara y seguido señalo donde el apellido Yamanaka que ocupaba lugar justo abajo del apellido Sabaku No.

-No… -dijo como un lamento la rubia y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos quiso también esconder sus sentimientos.

-Oh, si… - afirmo Naruto todavía más divertido.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado y otra vez gracias a tod s por leerme.<p>

Y en esta ocasión agradezco especialmente a _any malfoy_ por su review, te diré que el capítulo anterior y este eran uno solo pero se me hizo demasiado. También debo decir que – ese capítulo- me dejo muy contenta.

Saludos a ustedes y les deseo lo mejor en cualquiera de sus proyectos positivos.

* La palabra Ikebana (生け花 ó いけばな _"flor viva colocada"_?) (de _ike(ru)_ (生ける _colocar_?) y _bana_ (sonoración de _hana_) (花, _flor_?) denomina el arte japonés de arreglo floral. También se conoce como kadō (華道 o 花道 _"el camino de las flores"_?).

**Gambatte: expresión utilizada para dar animo pero al mismos tiempo diciendo "trabaja duro" o "tu puedes, esfuérzate".


	16. PareXVI: Decidido

Hola a ustedes. Y buenas ¿madrugadas?

Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, la inspiración se me ha cortado varias veces pero vuelvo y vuelvo, y de nuevo vuelvo a intentar. Hay muchos personajes bellos pero Ino y Gaara son unos de poco que me han llegado al corazón. Masashi Kishimoto les dio alma definitivamente.

MUCHOS SALUDOS Y MIS MÁS SICEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS POR LEER

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Parte XVI: Decidido

.

.

.

.

Estaba asustada, muy asustada. Gaara en el mismo grupo que ella, eso no pudo haber sido peor planeado, se sintió cobarde y pensó, casi al punto de convencerse a sí misma, que lo mejor era salir corriendo a la seguridad de su cuarto bajo las deliciosas mantas de su cama y rogarle a su madre, sin explicación alguna, la mandase a un colegio cristiano para señoritas y donde las monjas vigilarse tan ferozmente la zona escolar como los halcones vigilaba a sus presas desde los acantilados de las montañas. Suspiro reprochando su ridícula fantasía, su madre se preocuparía en el primer instante que viera a Ino de vuelta en casa. El horror la dominaba ¿cómo se suponía que iba a alejarse de él ahora que era imposible o de qué forma escondería su corazón para que no lo lastimaran otra vez?

Aunque Gaara planeara semejante táctica y además de todo que la suerte estuviera de su lado, no lo creía capaz de tanto, y si lo hubiera planeado ella estaba segura no le hubiera salido tan bien. Definitivamente el cielo estaba en su contra.

Los estudiantes caminaban todos en la misma dirección que ella al salón de actividades.

Pensado en su dolor evoco al mismo tiempo las cajas medianas con fotografías, todas con anotaciones cortas pero directas y claras de lo que supuestamente él quería con ella, no hablaban de enamoramiento pero si de algo muy cercano a ello. Se detuvo en seco, agobiada por su corazón, tratando instintivamente de posponer lo más posible el encuentro.

Quienes querían tomar mejores lugares en la ceremonia se adelantaron empujándola un poco.

Los estragos de no haber dormido correctamente la última semana, a causa del nerviosismo de encontrarse al pelirrojo, no se hicieron esperar; mientras ella caminaba, entre la multitud de alumnos que se dirigían para asistir a la ceremonia de bienvenida, se sintió débil, el suelo se hizo una imagen mal enfocada en su visión y cuando sintió que sus pies no tocaba más el suelo deseo haber comido el miso, arroz y pescado que su madre le habían preparado. Segura de que recibiría un golpe de forma inminente se acomodó para minimiza los daños.

Abrió los ojos atontada, sintiendo el cuerpo ligero. Y cuando se vio yendo en dirección opuesta a la que iban todos los demás, nadie le prestaba atención –excepto los novatos –como si de una escena común se tratase, se alarmó. Y fue que se rebobino velozmente su película mental a abrió los ojos con espanto sabiendo que solo Gaara podía causar un efecto evasivo en todos y al mismo tiempo lo normal que se volvió también verlos juntos, incluso los rumores ya eran aburridos.

-¿Vamos a la enfermería… -empezó a decir el pelirrojo sin mirarla a los ojos todavía. El estómago de Ino sonó traidor, pero no muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para que él escuchara- o a desayunar…?- termino él, curvando ligeramente los labios, sonriendo un poco.

El vacío en el estómago de ella se hizo más molesto, un vacío que no era de hambre, y trato de bajar de los bazos que la sostenían pero fue sujetada de manera más firme por él; dejándole claro sin palabras que no la dejaría irse. Al final, y sin éxito, tuvo que hablar ya que él chico seguía caminando, alejándose poco a poco de la multitud.

-E-estoy bien… gracias -aclaró su garganta e intentó de nuevo bajar pero nada- pu-puedo sola – nerviosa trato de alejarlo con su mano derecha e involuntaria mente, con la izquierda, estrujo el logotipo bordado de su uniforme apretándolo tanto como su corazón se apretaba dentro de su pecho en ese momento.

Al fin Gaara se detuvo, la miro otra vez y ella deseo no haberlo visto a los ojos. La mirada de él… ¿brillaba?

Estaba decidida, huiría a la primera oportunidad, en cuanto lograra recuperar su maleta escolar, que ahora tenía el muchacho en el hombro.

La puso en el suelo y se sintió fugazmente aliviada ya que no la soltó.

* * *

><p>-¿Vamos a la enfermería… -empezó a decir el pelirrojo sin mirarla a los ojos todavía, no quería que se diera cuenta lo contento que estaba por haberla encontrado tan pronto. El estómago de Ino sonó tenuemente y si no la estuviera cargando no habría escuchado aquello- o a desayunar…?- invito él, sin poder contener una sonrisa.<p>

Ella no quiso contestarle, era obvio que estaba incomoda.

Todo en Ino era sincero, su mirada avergonzada y molesta a la vez. Pero ni siquiera la pisca de miedo que vio en sus ojos azules lo hizo sentir arrepentimiento por lo que estaba por hacer.

Ella trato de bajar de sus bazos pero la sujeto más firme cerca de él; dejándole claro, sin necesidad de decir nada que no la dejaría irse

Tenía que hablar y él seguiría caminando hasta que ella lo hiciera. Camino fuera de la escuela e Ino pareció no darse cuenta porque su mirada iba perdida entre sus manos. Seguro que tampoco quería verlo. Después de seis meses de huir era normal que le resultara extraño.

-E-estoy bien… gracias -aclaró su garganta la rubia. No pudo evitar sentir pesado su corazón cuando la escucho, su voz otra vez, cerca de él- pu-puedo sola – la vio nerviosa tratando de alejarlo con su mano derecha y noto como con la izquierda, estrujaba el logotipo bordado de su uniforme, tratando de no mirarlo directo a los ojos y por primera vez desde que conoció a Ino apareció una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, que por supuesto ella no vio.

Su plan era serio, tal vez era muy joven pero desde chico su madre le dijo que en cuanto encontrara una chica buena, que no pudiera ocultarle sus sentimientos y que lo quisiera de verdad, no la dejara ir o sería un tonto. Su seguridad no era tan grande como para dar por hecho que ella seguiría interesado en él o que si lograba que fuese su novia duraría indefinidamente pero bueno, ese era ahora su trabajo y estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo.

Al fin él se detuvo, la miro otra vez y el rostro de arrepentimiento de la chica le dio algo de risa.

Gaara lo sabía, ella tenía miedo. También era gracioso pensar que primero él huía de la rubia.

¿Quién pensaría que el año pasado, por las mismas fechas ella decidió perseguirlo por todos lados asegurando (casi) que sería la madre se sus hijos? Ahora esa idea no sonaba nada desagradable.

La bajó pero sin soltarla; ya se hallaban a unas cinco calles lejos de la escuela. Aseguro el agarre de su mano alrededor de su muñeca seguro de que ella correría a toda velocidad, muy lejos de su presencia si la soltaba. No se lo permitiría, no ese día.

-Ya suéltame...-La escucho tratando de que su voz sonara decidida, pero a él no lo engaño.

-No –contesto tranquilo, enseguida se volteó y se acercó más a ella –esta vez seré yo quien se asegure de que cumplas todas tus promesas…- la

afirmación del chico hicieron que ella se le tensara el cuerpo perceptiblemente.

-De-de que estas hablando- él estaba seguro de que ella lo recordaba perfectamente todas sus palabras y las amenazas que profirió (que ahora eran promesas de un futuro juntos, aunque fuese una temporada) lo vio en sus ojos azules y lo sentía en el ambiente de tensión que los rodeaba, de una tensión nunca antes experimentada por él – contéstame o gritaré… - el sonrió complacido al escuchar esas palabras. Ya esperaba que eso pasara y tenía el arma perfecta para ganar el primer raund contra la rubia.

La abrazo con fuerza aumentado su cercanía, sin ninguna intención de lastimarla. Ella empezó a forcejear irritada (así le pareció ver) y avergonzada.

-Si intestas gritar te besaré – dijo como si nada. Los ojos asustados de Ino le encantaron y se preguntó si de verdad estaba tan asustada –si gritas te besaré más y si intestas huir…

-¿m-me b-be-besa-ras…? –completó en un murmullo incapaz de controlar su presión cardiaca. Gaara asintió y continúo con la explicación intencionada solamente para incapacitarla contra él.

-Si logras huir de mí, en el primer momento en que te encuentre, donde sea; te voy a besar…

-¡¿Dónde sea?!- Exclamo escandalizada cambiando de ánimo a la par que sus emociones.

Ino no parecía lista para una respuesta como esa y tembló ligeramente de solo imaginar lo que podría pasar.

-Si –advirtió él con naturalidad –en la calle, en casa de amigos, el centro comercial, en la escuela, en el salón de clase, en medio de una clase… -dejo las ideas en el aire como si fuese narrador una película de terror.

Ella tembló de nuevo ante la imagen mental. No le molestaba pensar en un beso o más, menos de él, pero que la quisiera exponer a una multitud de curiosos desconocidos o alumnos con las hormonas más revolucionadas que ellos y que no los dejarían nunca en paz, era lo más vergonzoso e intimidante –"_Y emocionante"_- oyó decir a su cabeza contradictoriamente; era lo peor que Gaara pudo haber planeado contra ella. Inclusive por un momento pensó que algún alienígena se había apoderado del cuerpo del chico pelirrojo para aprovechar sus encantos naturales y de ese modo poder poblar la tierra_-"si sabes a lo que me refiero mujer"_ – se dijo mentalmente luchando por apartar la vista de los ojos de él, que brillaba sospechosamente peligrosos.

-N-no hablaras… enserio –quiso cerciorarse de que no se estaba burlando de ella – digo t-tu nunca…

-hablo enserio –corto antes de que la chica le recordara lo que nunca antes había hecho. Pero ahora era diferente. Ella hizo algo con él que aún no se podía explicar con claridad, porque él no era sí, o tal vez sí.

-oye… Gaara, este no eres tu…-aclaro ella tratando, soltarse de él empujando con sus pequeñas manos el pecho del susodicho, sin ningún tipo de avance estuvo a punto de gritar frustrada.

-Este es el Gaara que _"__**enseñaste**__", uno _con objetivos… más _**claros**__– _dijo acercando su rostro al de ella para cumplir su palabra–me enseñaste con él ejemplo, solo que decidí superar al maestro… -con una sonrisa, a un milímetro del rostro de ella, la beso con decisión y sintiendo como Ino trataba de evadir su rostro soltó las maletas para sostener la cara de la chica que empezaba a minimizar la lucha que tenía entre sus brazos poco a poco.

Ino sintió que las piernas le fallaban de nuevo mientras él hacía que se le nublara el entendimiento. Un beso que fue, por demasiado, más fuerte y difícil de soportar que un entrenamiento de atletismo de tres horas con Gai _sensei_, esa fue la última vez que se sintió tan aturdida.

Una vez que ya no sintió nada de resistencia en el beso y ella correspondió un poco solo pudo sentir su euforia interna aumentar, era la realidad superando con creces lo que él imagino _–"lo admito"_. Se dijo, muchas veces. La separo un poco y miro con gusto su expresión avergonzada y frustrada.

¿Sabía ella lo suave que era su boca o que olía tan bien? Se preguntó ante su descubrimiento.

Nerviosa miro en otra dirección percatándose que ya era víctima de las amenazas que él acababa de dictar. Miradas curiosas los enfocaban, niños de

primaria cantaba la clásica cancioncita de "son novios" cuando pasaban a su lado para cruzar la calle. Y a su pesar él no dejaba de observar todos sus gestos sosteniéndola de la cintura con una sola mano y con la otra las mochilas de ambos.

Ino sintió que le dio vueltas la cabeza nuevamente –Vamos a desayunar… -dijo Gaara con una frescura que envidó. Y sin embargo era verdad, se moría de hambre todas esas emociones locas que él le estaba causando solo hacían que estuviera a punto de caer al suelo de debilidad.

-Mu-muy bien solo porque tú pagas – se dejó llevar de la mano fingiendo indignación la rubia.

Gaara asintió con una sonrisa divertida y agradecido de que Ino no se resistiera más.

.

* * *

><p>-Sa-sakura cálmate… por favor – habló Hinata con preocupación, su amiga pelirrosa caminaba de un lado al otro del salón molesta una vez más con Sasuke.<p>

-¡¿cómo?! –Hinata brinco en su sitio, por eso Sakura busco calmarse con un suspiro bajo la mirada, respirando profundamente de nuevo, continuó – es que él no me lo ha dicho, que somos... más que amigos – callo un momento con expresión frustrada - sino siente nada en cuanto a nuestra "situación" porque sigue con sus estúpidos arranque de celos. Solo somos amigos y Sai también es mi amigo y si me invita un helado,_ un simple e inocente helado_, no lo voy a despreciar ¿verdad? – Interrogo a su amiga pero la muchacha no sabía que responder la pelinegra solo sintió celos hasta que comenzó a salir con el rubio y entendia un poco al pelinegro – No pongas esa cara. No tienes que responderme es solo que estoy muy molesta, ya no se ni que digo…

-Bu-bueno es que cu-cualquiera intuiría que son m-más que amigos – la pelinegra quiso responder de todos modos para calmarla, ayudar a que perdonara, de nuevo, a Sasuke. Sabía que a pesar de sus discusiones los sentimientos de amor del testarudo chico por su amiga eran innegables – todo el día están ju-juntos, se to-toman de la mano y yo he visto q-que t-te be-bes…

-¡No lo digas! – Sakura le tapó la boca a la otra con las dos manos y sin poder ocultar su rostro acalorado.

La joven Hyuga aparto las manos de su amiga de su boca para hacer entender a la otra -Pe- pero es verdad… -la miro significativamente – si tan molesta te sientes aclárale las cosas de una buena vez.

-Tienes razón, yo lo he dejado…

-¿besarte? –contesto Hinata sin trabas ni remordimientos. Todo el tiempo que ya tenía con Naruto aminoro su tartamudeo y la volvió más decidida y confiada. Ya expresaba sus deseos y su familia, especialmente su padre lo empezaban a resentir.

-si… - contesto con derrota – y todo lo demás que he permitido sin que él diga claramente que somos…

Hinata ahora permitía mostrar su personalidad decidida y brillante prácticamente en todo momento con sus amigas y ellas no se impresionaron, conocían sus ideas y su buen juicio para tomar decisiones solo que los expresaba con más decisión, sabían que aunque ellas ayudaron un tiempo fue la personalidad del rubio lo que la contagio y le dio fuerzas para poder ser ella misma.

-¡Y-ya sé qué harás! -dijo la pelinegra emocionada de su nueva ocurrencia. Sus ojos brillaban mientras arrastraba a Sakura a un lugar donde nadie las interrumpiría.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! –afirmo Sasuke ante los precipitados planes de Naruto.

-¿Por qué no? – Para el rubio era normal pensar en que sus planes fueran en ese rumbo, uno muy serio – No puedo imaginar que _un inútil baboso_ bese a mi Hinata-chan…

-¿estás seguro de lo que oíste? – cuestiono el otro sin dar crédito a los rumores que hicieron que el baka de Naruto tomara esa decisión tan importante.

-¡Lo dijo Neji, el primo de Hinata! –Dijo exasperado tomando del cuello a su amigo como si fuera el nombrado tipo -¿Qué no entiendes él sabe los planes de mi _suegro_? – la clara y agria ironía en la palabra suegro y la mirada desesperanzada del su amigo rubio no le permitieron al Uchiha sentirse ni un poco molesto por su reacción o lo arrugada que tenía su camisa del uniforme, en cambio lo miro con comprensión recordado lo incapaz que era de controlar sus propios celos y al mismo tiempo de no intentar aclarar lo que él y Sakura tenían solo porque así se sentía cómodo.

Le conto con detalle la plática que acababa de escuchar hace apenas unas pocas horas después de que termino la ceremonia de apertura del instituto.

Lee parecía muy impresionado y él se acercó por pura "curiosidad". Con quien hablaba era con Neji que afirmaba que el viejo Hiashi ya estaba buscando candidatos para comprometer a Hinata como dictaba el protocolo y repitió en el mismo tono que el primo _aguafiestas_ de ella –_"para que se case con un buen candidato y en una familia que guarde las tradiciones"-_ Naruto no dejaba de mover las manos con desespero explicando y repitiendo una y otra vez lo anticuado que el padre de la pelinegra era. Finalmente con desespero a Sasuke y este le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se callara.

-¡Ah!- se masajeaba la coronilla el rubio - ¿por qué me has pegado teme? – una lágrima escapaba de su ojo.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – directo quiso Saber el Uchiha. El otro se puso serio entendiendo enseguida que quejarse no lo llevaría a nada.

-Le diré a mi padre que quiero ser candidato –dijo refiriéndose a uno de los prospectos que Hiashi buscaba para Hinata, pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de su padre, que el interviniera primero -Hace un año el obtuvo su título de maestro reconocido en el _ninjutsu*_, es una arte marcial muy importante y tradicional ¿no? – Yodaime, el padre de Naruto tenía su propio _dojo**_ y ya se relacionaba con diferentes maestros importantes en las artes y deportes japoneses -yo soy muy bueno en trece de las veinte disciplinas- aseguro golpeando su pecho con confianza y él otro rodo los ojos.

-¿Crees que te pidan una demostración? –cuestión sin créeselo Sasuke.

De repente bajo el rostro al suelo y la expresión del Namikaze era sombría. Quería estar con su novia, que todo saliera bien y no quería verla sufrir al tener que casarse son un tipo que ni siquiera le gustaba. Si ella tenía que estar para toda su vida con alguien (como seguramente su padre exigía) como mínimo debía gustarle. Él estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir si se enamoraba de otro y si lograba que fuera su prometida, pero no estaba tan seguro de que otro opinaría lo mismo que él. Sus puños se forzaron al pensar en ello.

Sintió la mano de su amigo en el brazo tratando de darle apoyo.

-Lo más probable es que, como somos tan nuevos en ese círculo en efecto nos pidan una demostración a los dos. A mi padre y a mí – él otro solo movió la cabeza como tratando de comprender la situación.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso?- la pegunta tenia implícita la seriedad de lo que quería hacer, ya que hacer un compromiso formal con Hiashi Hyuga era estar obligado a cumplir sin oportunidad de retractarse. Sasuke sintió que se le apretaba la garganta pensando en él mismo e imaginarse en una situación parecida-"¿_qué haría?"-_ Se preguntó.

-¡Claro! – respondió Naruto decidido llevándose las manos a la nuca y sonriendo seguro. El rubio no se dio cuenta de impacto de su afirmación causo en Sasuke.

¿Cómo estaba tan seguro, cuánto duraría aquello? Pensó en Sakura y en sus lindos ojos, en ese momento, mientras caminaba a un lado de su mejor amigo no podía pensar en otra chica para él pero ¿Cuánto duraría eso y si ella se aburría de él de sus celos, qué haría? El corazón le peso y no pudo evitar preguntar de nuevo a su precipitado amigo.

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunto otra vez el pelinegro aparentemente inexpresivo.

Sonrió el susodicho ante la insistente interrogación conociendo un poco de los miedos amorosos de su compañero y decidió decirle un poco más de lo que pensaba.

-Tal vez haya chicas más lindas, y que tengan mejor cuerpo o hasta más listas. Hay otros chicos igualmente… – Sasuke guardo silencio sintiendo que él expresaba justo lo que él pensaba – pero ya decidí que a la única que puedo querer es a mi Hinata-chian. Ella también eligió estar con migo –miro al morocho de reojo – hay chicos más listos que yo y que son de su _"clase"_ que se han fijado en ella, pero quiso estar con migo – la sonrisa relajada de él expresaba mucho más, lo feliz que era con ella y que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil – solo quiero que estemos juntos…

Sasuke no dijo nada más, en su interior peleaba contra sí mismo y el deseo de ser más sincero como Naruto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer de nuevo y solo les cuento que me falta solo dos o tres capítulos para terminar todavía estoy decidiendo. De antemano les digo que me siento honrada de que me estén leyendo y le deseo lo mejor siempre.<p>

Muchos besos

G.Q.G

* * *

><p>*El <strong>ninjutsu <strong>(忍術**?**), también conocido como **shinobi-jutsu**, y como **ninpō **(忍法**?**), es el arte de guerra japonés del espionaje y la guerrilla.

Este arte marcial, se basa en grupos de técnicas y tácticas (consideradas clásicamente 20, mencionadas más adelante) que han utilizado supuestamente los ninja durante siglos. Los primeros datos que se tienen de la utilización de ninjas en el campo de batalla data del siglo V, lo que nos da una idea de la antigüedad de este estilo de lucha, que se complementaba con el aprendizaje de muchas habilidades útiles para el espionaje, como la caracterización o falsificación de documentos, así como ciertas prácticas esotéricas derivadas del Mykkyo, sistema espiritual japonés esotérico.

**Dōjō, lugar de meditación y práctica del Budismo zen, y de las artes marciales tradicionales del Japón, o gendai budo. El cual fue adoptado en la práctica de muchas otras disciplinas, llamándolo Dojang, kwan, etc.


	17. ParteXVII: desafios

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si así fuera habría Ino yGaara ya serían pareja) pero entendemos a Masashi Kishimoto y la trama es muy respetable.

_**MusaCaliope**__:_ muchas gracias por considerar buena mi historia, realmente me has hecho muy feliz, especialmente que mi fic este en el foro GaaIno (perdón si apenas me di cuenta, no tengo mucha experiencia usando )

_**Akage-Kun**_: gracias por ponerme en tus historias y autor favorito es un honor…U_U Muchos saludos y los mejores deseos.

_**Amaria4565:**_ es un gusto estar entre tus autores favoritos con mi historia de locura para dos y me hace muy feliz que te agrade lo que escribo, muchos saludos y éxito siempre.

_**Asilem Moon**_: estoy contenta de que te guste mi historia, te agradezco muy sinceramente por considerarme y espero que la hayas disfrutado mucho, ahora que ya casi termina.

_**Braginski:**_ por elegirme como uno de tus favoritos muchas gracias me hace increíblemente feliz especialmente que me consideraras uno de tus autores favoritos. Muchos saludos y te deseo lo mejor y que tengas felicidad en la vida.

_**Christall:**_ estoy contenta de que hagas a mi primer fic uno de tus favoritos te mando mi agradecimiento y buenos sentimientos.

_**Lizz-Cerezo:**_ Muchas gracias por elegir mi historia entre tus favoritas me ruborizo, jeje. Te deseo mucho éxito en todos tus proyectos. !Gracias también por el review!

_**Meiyami: **_¡a mí también me encanta el anime y el basquetbol! Y ese libro de crónicas vampíricas se oye interesante. Muchas gracias por elegirme entre tus favoritos autores e historia. Te mando muchos saludos y los mejores deseos.

_** : **_es genial tener alguien que lea mis historias y escriba su review al respecto, estoy tan contenta de que me eligieras como uno de tus autores favoritos y que mi fic de debut sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias.

_**NatsukiChibiChan: **_el naruhina también me encanta. Muchas gracias porque mi fic está entre tus favoritos, muchos saludos y espero que te guste también el final.

_**Nina Ruz: **_¡Oh! Woou tu historia esta interesante, una persona patriota muchas gracias, por mostrarme algo diferente eso es genial. Y especiales gracias por considerarme entre tus favoritos también. Muchos saludos y éxito en tus proyectos.

_**bloodytokita:**_ Interesante, eso de la oscuridad y la bipolaridad. Veo que eres una persona selectiva y estoy impresionada de que eligieras mi fic como uno de tus favoritos muchas gracias y éxito.

_**fabiola59:**_ muchos saludos hasta Guatemala y muchas gracias por tus reviews, también por considerar mi historia entre una de tus favoritas, éxito.

_**Brye:**_gracias por seguir mi historia y por tus reviews este es uno de los últimos capítulos y espero que lo disfrutes mucho.

_**Hikari Clearwater: **_Gracias por haber seguir mi fic durante todo este tiempo, y espero que hasta ahora haya sido de tu agrado, te mando muchos saludos y los mejores deseos. Tus reviews también los agradesco me pusieron muy contenta.

_**Nina500:**_ gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que ahora que está próximo el final cumpla tus expectativas muchos saludos.

_**Whityland:**_ me acuerdo muy bien que fuiste de las primeras personas que me puso sus reviews y estoy tan contenta y agradecida contigo de verdad, te mando los mejores deseos y espero que triunfes en todo.

_**Yerik:**_ Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y especialmente por tus reviews constantes que recibo con gusto y alegría. Muchos saludos y espero este muy bien.

Muchos saludos _**Naoko-eri, Ino malfoy, Lizz malfoy, Monik, Neny, **__**lacontiplis y Michelle **_ gracias por leerme.

Ahora por favor disfruten…

PERDON POR LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS Y DEDASOS PERO TENGO MUNCHO SUEÑO Y YA SON LAS DOS A.M. PERO PROMETO VOLVER A LEER Y CORREGIR DESPUES.

* * *

><p>Locura para dos<p>

.

.

Parte XVII: Desafíos

.

.

.

_-"Solo t-tienes que evitar que te bese, o te abrace y te tome de la m-mano…"_ – todo lo que la pelinegra había sugerido parecía muy lógico, pero igualmente una completa locura. No lo pensó antes, o si tuvo la idea la desecho de inmediato y es que ella consideraba que lo que tenía el Uchiha con ella era importante – _"has lo que te diga"_ –le exigió, el día de la promesa, la pequeña Hyuga – _"Na-nada de a-arrumacos, ni comer solos a l-la hora del almuerzo –_ese instante su amiga pensó detenidamente lo que le diría -_Las miradas c-coquetas déjalas para cuando Sasuke te d-diga algo que te ponga en un nivel diferente al de una __**pertenencia**_" –y si en ese momento dudo, e incluso pensó que esa letanía de reglas se oían ridículas, la palabra _pertenencia_ le hicieron entrar en razón. Se dio cuenta que su amiga se comportaba dura a propósito y por una buena razón.

Sus propias quejas por la actitud de Sasuke se agolparon en su mente y aunque lo quería de verdad no podía permitirle seguirla tratando así, como si todo estuviera dicho, sus sentimientos y sus deseos de ser reconocida como su pareja oficialmente, e inclusive desaparecer las discusiones sin sentido que provocaban sus celos. Celos inmerecidos porque de todos modos no eran _nada_.

-"_Lo prometo"_ –contesto resignada. ¿Qué más podía decir? Hinata estaba en lo correcto, y tenía que esforzarse.

.

.

El plan de Hinata había resultado ser una tortura también para ella. Evadir a Sasuke, era la única manera de evitar cualquier contacto físico y eso se convirtió en su odisea personal. Así que muy a su pesar utilizo el mismo_ modus operandi_ que su rubia amiga cuando se escondía de Gaara.

Enlistarse en el taller de astronomía, posteriormente fue con el equipo de arquería y se anotó como ayudante del entrenador, y después abandono sus idas a estudiar a la biblioteca a sabiendas de que era seguro encontrárselo si iba. Lo que más le dolió de todo fue cambiar su celular por el de su cómplice, Hinata. Él no sabía el número de la muchacha y cuando su amiga contestara ella no le diría ninguna información a el chico, y sumando a todo ello Naruto tenía más miedo que _Hinata-Chian_ dejara de besarlo y prepararle el _bento_, a los golpes que el _teme_ pudiera propinarle_ –"es seguro que Naruto-kun no hablará" –_le afirmo con una sonrisa la otra.

Al principio la idea de no permitirle al pelinegro ningún privilegio de novio–_"¡porque no lo es, y no le so debes dar!"_ – dijo su amiga; no resulto tan difícil, pero solo al principio. Sin embargo todo cambio cuando el pelinegro le lanzo la primera mirada de reproche.

-Me voy, tengo muchos deberes –se excusó con todos estando a las puertas del instituto.

-Sakura –al caminar unas cuadras la voz de seria de él detuvieron su marcha en seco.

-Sasuke, a-ahora no tengo tiempo – contesto la chica tropezándose con las palabras. Él la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo y después de muchos días sus miradas se encontraron. Ella se soltó con brusquedad cuando vio la mirada preocupada en él - lo l-lo siento –que se transformó en dolor con su acción.

-¿Qué te sucede? – quiso saber esta vez sonaba resentido – pensé que seguías enojada por la última vez. Pero es demasiado, llevas una semana evadiéndome – la miro severo – pensé que teníamos algo…

-¡Yo también! –Casi grito ella, exasperada por lo ridículo que eso se escuchaba; él a su vez se quedó muy quieto por su tono -¿pero, qué puedes tener con migo si no somos nada?

-¿A qué te…refieres? –pregunto el chico imaginando de lo que hablaba.

-Lo sabes muy bien –reprocho -¿Qué soy para ti, tu amiga, _tu desahogo… tu novia?_ –Dijo haciendo las famosas comillas en el aire -¿O tu juguete? – Él no le contesto y eso la hizo sentir más herida - ¡No soy el juguete de nadie! Ya no tienes cinco años Sasuke…- y sin más se marchó de ahí lastimada y furiosa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hinata se imaginó que la situación seria difícil para su amiga, por ese motivo deseo no haber presenciado esa escena, no por cobardía pero sabía que finalmente no le correspondía involucrarse.

Nadie más que ellos debían discutir sobre esa situación y no era bueno de testigos e interrupciones externas que evitaran que Sakura siguiera callando sus sentimientos. Así que rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol, todo estaba saliendo mal. Pero lo que hizo verdaderamente enojar a la pequeña Hyuga fue la falta de repuesta que pedía con frustración la pelirrosa.

-"_¿Qué soy para ti…?_" –y al no escuchar respuesta grito más y corrió en dirección contraria a la del pelinegro. En ese instante no había persona más idiota en el mundo que Sasuke para Hinata, internamente se alegró de no haber puesto los ojos nunca en él, sin embargo al mismo tiempo se entristeció por las complicaciones de Sakura. Con todo era la única manera de que ella pudiera avanzar en su relación o darse cuenta de que el Huchiha no se la merecía.

A veces la manera de darse cuenta de lo valioso que algo es con un _"poco de sufrimiento y privación",_ le dijo una vez su padre y ella concordaba en ello. Era la hora de sufrir para Sasuke, y aunque quizás fuese un mal pensamiento deseo que solo el padeciera un poco más de lo que su compañera lo hacía.

Cuando ya no vio a testigo alguno que la delatara, y se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro permanecía pasmado, entendió lo mucho que aquellas palabras le afectaron, y fue que pensó en poner el dedo en la llaga para ver qué pasaba, al fin con ella no podía desquitarse como con Naruto o Sakura.

-Debiste contestarle algo…- hablo serena pero todavía asustando un poco al muchacho.

-Viste…

-t-todo, sí y también escuche – declaro seria mirándolo de lado –Sasuke, si no t-tomas enserio lo que tienes con Sakura s-simplemente déjala en paz y rómpele el corazón c-correctamente – él solo apretó sus puños y empezó a caminar, ella no pensaba dejarlo escapar –pero si la quieres d-deja de ser u-un cobarde y hazla tu novia o S-Sai- san te la va a robar… -los zapatos negros de joven rasparon en el pavimento ante la última declaración y Hinata supo que había funcionado.

-De ninguna manera- su voz fue más un murmullo para sus oídos que una declaración a los cuatro vientos, pero eso fue suficiente para dejarla satisfecha con su obra.

Imaginando que algo bueno pasaría después, caminó en línea recta a la farmacia más próxima, era tiempo de comprar el _kit_ de curación para Naruto, que la esperaba en el parque cercano bajo la sombra de un árbol, y había ganado todo los enfrentamientos a los que su padre lo había sometido. El último seria contra Neji, era el mejor en las diferentes disciplinas marciales de la familia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-¡Hinata –Chian!- exclamo ya sin paciencia el rubio, rascando su cabeza- ¿Dónde estás enserio?... tengo hambre –le dijo a la pelinegra imaginaria. Estaba contento, golpeado pero no importaba ya que en solo una semana tuvo muchos avances, finalmente Hiashi Hyuga lo miraba apropiadamente.

°°RCD°°

Al principio ni siquiera lo miro a la cara, mantuvo su semblante de superioridad todo el tiempo y eso le puso en claro, a él, lo mucho que lo menospreciaba. No era tonto, solo no le gustaban los conflictos, así que escuetamente hizo como que no se daba cuenta de nada hasta que llegó la hora de las presentaciones.

Los enfrentamientos de las diferentes artes marciales fueron en un _dojo_ que pudiera considerarse un campo neutral. Seis candidatos, esa semana venció a tres de ello, lo cual le dejó las huellas del combate en varias parte del cuerpo; pero gracias e ello gano la atención de su _suegro, _quien lo observo realmente anonadado y para asegurar que su presencia quedara vigente en la mente del hombre, al final de su último combate, se presentó el mismo. Pero no como habían presentado a todos los candidato, no; a su manera.

Se dirigió frete al patriarca de la casa Hyuga y hablo claro y fuerte.

-_"! Mucho gusto, yo soy Namikaze Naruto y lo único que me interesa es Hinata-Chian¡"_ –recordó haber hecho un esfuerzo extremo para no ruborizarse completamente enfrente de todos –"_prometo hacerla feliz y ser fiel… p-porque amo a su hija"-_ hizo una reverencia perfecta de noventa grados como _su novia_ le acababa de enseñar y regreso a su lugar con la mirada de todos en su espalda, el solo recordarlo le causaba escalofríos.

°°FN D RCD°°

Su estómago rugió sonoramente – ¡aorg! quiero _ramen_-se quejó ya sentado en una banca del parque.

-No es _ramen_ pero esta delicioso – dijo la chica que le coloco una bolsa con seis panes de _Nikuman* _calientefrente a sus ojos. Sus dulces ojos perlados chocaron con los suyos azules, aparte de pan traía una bolsa con el logotipo de una farmacia. Ella le sonreía cálidamente – ¿no q-quieres? –pregunto con voz entristecida. -¡por supuesto, Hinata chian! –su sonrisa se expandió más antes de dar un gran bocado a la primera pieza, ella se sentó junto a él y bajo sus cosas.

Ella abrió a pequeña bolsa plástica, saco una cremas para bajar la inflamación que dejan los golpes y se lo empezó a colocar por encima de la ceja donde la piel estaba ligeramente morada. El no continuo comiendo, la agradable sensación de sus manos suaves lo distraían de su tarea. La observo en silencio, con meditado detalle, para él su novia era la mejor, era pequeña pero era muy bella. Sus labios se apretaban cuando trataba de tener más cuidado; bajo sus manos al mentó concentrada en su tarea, se preguntó por un instante si no se daba cuenta como la miraba; entonces cuando volteo su rostro de nuevo, y estuvieron más cerca, él tomo su pálido rostro entre sus manos y la beso sin ningún aviso. Naruto disfrutaba que aun, después de casi un año, ella seguía sonrojándose hasta las orejas, era adorable como se ponía por sus besos repentinos.

-También tengo golpes aquí –aseguro pícaro a la vez que levantaba su camisa blanca en la parte del abdomen. La pelinegra pego un gritillo casi imperceptible y se tapó lo ojos tirando la crema en el acto.

-¡N-Na-Naru-to kun! - apenas pudo pronunciar.

-¿Si? –respondió extremadamente divertido.

-Ta-tapate p-por fa-favor…- los ojos de ella viajaba en las hojas de los árboles sobre ellos, todavía ruborizada por la visión de su duro estomago de deportista – n-no- ha-hagas eso o-otra vez – trato de parecer indignada pero su voz era una súplica nerviosa. Cuando se ponía verdaderamente incomoda comenzaba a tartamudear como en su primer curso de instituto.

-No, Hina-chan –la tomo de la mano y la sentó en sus piernas con suma facilidad; ella enredó las manos en su propio cabello e intento pararse despacio pero él no la iba a dejar – quiero que me veas y también que no puedas dejar de hacerlo… - le explico serio y posesivo como pocas veces, ella era la única testigo de ese comportamiento. Al notar que no lo miraba a los ojos le tomo el mentón con su mano y la obligo a mirarlo directamente – debes mirarme siempre – le pidió sonriéndole con un brillo coqueto en su mirada.

-Lo hago – le respondió en tono de rendición. Esta ocasión paso su femeninos brazos alrededor del cuello de él, le dio un beso suave y tímido – tengo miedo… -confeso recargando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del muchacho rubio. Pero eso él ya lo sabía, todo lo que la chica se preocupaba desde que se enteraron de la absurda decisión de su padre, de las habilidades de sus contrincantes y de lo mucho que se esforzó por mantener la compostura cuando le tocaba recibir los golpes durante las demostraciones. La beso en respuesta

– yo voy a ganar –la seguridad se reflejaba en su semblante – así que debes prometer quedarte con migo siempre. Hinata asintió con duda, confiaba en el chico pero ya no quería que lo siguieran golpeando.

-La última persona e-es Neji-dono° –conto con preocupación. La sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara de Naruto, Neji era el primo de su novia y era experto en el combate, además que era conocido por mantener el nombre de la casa y el dojo Huyga muy en alto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Su problema era aterrador, tres chicas que por cierto se veían muy rudas, la rodearon y _amablemente_ le pidieron las acompañara. Rápidamente busco con la vista a alguien que la ayudara pero todo los posibles testigos se dispersaron como los peces a la llegada del tiburón.

-Diablos… -murmuro ella. Y sin más remedio las siguió. Mientras avanzaba tras ellas empezó a culpar a Gaara, sí todo era su culpa, sino hubiera armado esa vergonzosa escena en medio del salón de clase ella no tendría que soportar las habladurías de las chicas celosas, y sus compañeros de clase, varones, no huirían de ella despavoridos.

-solo queremos aclararte algo rubiecita… -le dijo amenazante la que parecía ser la líder –aléjate de Gaara.

-¡Sí!-coreo una más mientras la última asentía. Pero ella estaba muy molesta, solo recordar lo que le hizo pasar hacer unas horas le provocaba calor, lo peor era que eso no le molestaba, quería reír, sin embargo esas arpías entrometidas la miraban con recelo. Se obligó a no mostrar lo intimidada que se sentía estando ella sola con chicas que parecían de un grupo de _gangs_**, aunque internamente admiro que fueran las únicas que le mostraran abiertamente su molestia por las atención que el pelirrojo le mostraba a su persona.

-No quienes son ustedes, ni me interesa –indignada se dispuso a darles la espalda pero la chica más amenazante le dio un tirón en el brazo para que voltear de nuevo.

-¿Nos entendiste o no? – Pregunto con voz dura la cabecilla de ellas estrujándole la blusa del uniforme –aléjate de él –término ordenando y a la vez sacando de quicio a Ino, que cuando se enojaba los pensamientos lógicos no le llegaban a la cabeza.

-¿Y si no quiero? –Respondió empujando a la muchacha – por si no te has dado cuenta él es quien me está siguiendo. Y si están tan enojadas porque me haya besado en medio de una clase de Azuma con todo el grupo como testigo ¡reclámenle a él! –Respiro agitadamente - ¡yo no le pedio que me besara! Es más ¡¿desde cuándo son las dueñas de su vida para que se irriten tanto!? Él ni debe saber que existen…

-¡Cállate! –vocifero la otra propinándole una bofetada a Ino que desato el infierno.

La Yamanaka se sintió fuera de sí, ya cansada de la presión de la semana, y la gota que acababa de derramar el vaso eran lo absurdos reclamos de esas tres celosas muchachas y el dolor punzante en su mejilla. Una vez que se hubo recuperado del golpe se levantó colérica y se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de quien le acababa de causar tanta furia. Le devolvió la bofetada por dos y amarro su brazo en el cuello de la muchacha mientras la montaba como si montara un caballo en medio de un rodeo.

Los compañeros las empezaron a rodear gritando -¡Pelea, pelea! –la cantidad de chicos empezó a aumentar mientas los forcejeos continuaban.

-¡Matsuri! –grito una de sus amigas entre las muchedumbre de alumnos, impresionada y alarmada quiso intervenir pero los jóvenes no la dejaron. Era seguro que esperaban todo, lágrimas, miedo pero nunca que una rubia que parecía tan fina y frágil acabara montada en la espalda de su compañera pegada como una lapa mientras le mordía la mano con la que trataba de quitársela; consideraban muy fuerte a Matsuri, no solo por su estatura que sobrepasaba considerablemente a la del promedio de jovencitas del instituto, también porque nunca alguien le había ganado cuando de pelear se trataba.

-¡¿qué pasa aquí?! – El sonido de la alterada voz del señor Orochimaru Hebi sobresalto a todos los presentes y corrieron en muchas direcciones, dejando solamente a Ino que aún seguía sobre la espalda de la alta castaña, su cabello completamente alborotado y el uniforme desecho daba clara señal de lo ocurrido – ustedes dos a la dirección –ordeno encrespado.

-Todo es tu culpa… -le reclamó Ino entre dientes a su _rival_.

-¿Yo?... tú fuiste la que se desquicio completamente…

-¡A callar!-ordeno el hombre con expresión sombría – en unos momentos la subdirectora las recibirá.

Su espera silenciosa fue corta, la señorita Shizune la hizo pasar enseguida y antes de hablar las repaso a las dos con la mirada.

-¿qué tienen que decir… señorita Yamanaka? – la miro con detenimiento la mujer. Ella no contesto nada – si no se explica usted será castigada junto con la señorita Sagawa.

-Lo siento… no tengo nada que decir – bajo su rostro apenada y no se dio cuenta que la otra joven la miro con asombro. No pensaba delatarla, o decir que esa chica la provoco porque como decía su madre - _"puedes controlarte y pensar, esa es una decisión. Nadie tiene la culpa de tus malas acciones"_. La subdirectora suspiro sonoramente.

-Matsuri… - llamo la atención de la otra con tristeza – ¿hasta cuándo vas a continuar metiéndote en problemas? –Ino no necesito escuchar la segunda frase para darse cuenta de la familiaridad con la que la trataba, seguramente ya tenía varias visitas acumuladas ahí. La nombrada no contestó -De acuerdo, como ninguna de las dos quiere explicar la razón de su violencia, el castigo será semejante- la adulta estaba molesta y se notaba en la forma en que sus cejas se inclinaban- mañana las quiero de vuelta en mi oficina y les daré sus respectivos castigos. Señorita Ino Yamanaka, como es la primera vez que se le reporta no llamaremos a sus padres –la rubia suspiro sonoramente- pero no se relaje tanto, la próxima vez de seguro requeriremos de la presencia de uno de sus tutores.

Seguido de eso las dos salieron en silencio de la oficina y sin mirarse caminaron en la misma dirección.

°°RCRD°°

Ino recordó que él era el motivo de que tuviera la necesidad de defenderse. Todo empezó cuando Azuma se le ocurrió la revolucionaria idea de hacer equipos de dos personas para mejorar el rendimiento de algunos alumnos, y cuando miro de forma rápida a Gaara, ella ya sabía lo que estaba pensando. Sus miedos se confirmaron cuando vio la boca de él moverse y para su terror entendió a la perfección lo que leyó en sus labios -_Tu eres mi equipo-_ pero antes que lo dijera de manera audible se paró como un resorte de su asiento llamando la atención de su profesor y medio salón de clase en el proceso.

-_Señorita Yamanaka ¿necesita algo?_ –pregunto es hombre algo irritado por la interrupción.

-_S-si_ –mintió –_no m-me siento muy bien_ – pensaba en huir, era imposible que el chico cumpliese su amenaza –_Claro que no_ -se convenció decidida a salir de inmediato y no darle más remedio que hacer equipo con alguien más –_tengo que ir a l-la enfermería_ –termino haciendo una mueca de dolor y agarrando su estómago.

-_Muy bien, vaya entonces…_

Pero antes de que el adulto terminase de dar su consentimiento el chico se encontró junto a ella en una sola zancada y le planto un beso frente a los atónitos alumnos, que si antes no le presaban la mínima intención, ahora no paraban de murmurar y hacer exclamaciones que la apenaba. Lo empujo y le golpeo los hombros con toda su fuerza, sin embargo fue imposibles quitarlo, el maestro estaba en shock y no fue hasta que reacciono que vino lo peor.

_-¡Sabaku! ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?_–grito totalmente exasperado el maestro obtenido la inmediata atención de Gaara, quien por cierto aun la sostenía de los brazos- _si usted y la señorita Yamanaka no obtienen un diez en esta asignatura vendrán en verano… ¡para hacer el cuso completo de nuevo!_ –Contrariada vio que los ojos del muchacho brillaban con triunfo cuando la vio de reojo fugazmente –_no me conformare con nueve punto nueve ¡¿entienden?!_ –Gaara asintió lento pero ella estaba petrificada, era la asignatura que más trabajo le costaba, ni siquiera le gustaba.

_-Me aseguraré de que tengamos las mejores notas_ –prometió él joven sonriendo y después bajo la voz para que solo ella escuchara _-te lo dije, no intentes huir_ - al parecer todos incluso el profesor había olvidado su "_malestar_" anterior y noto como todos los de la clase mandaban miradas furtivas, unas celosas, otras llenas de picardía. Estaba muy avergonzada y oculto su rostro detrás de libro de algebra que apenas entendía.

°°FN RCRD°°

Los pasos de ambas jovencitas parecieron sincronizarse cuando se detuvieron abruptamente por la presencia de un chico pelirrojo que, sentado en el pasillo mientras recargaba su espalda en una pared, las observaba a pocos metros y si no estuviera tan familiarizada con él o tan molesta Ino lo habría ignorado deliberadamente. En cambio no pudo contener los reclamos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-Todo esculpa tuya –le dijo con ojos brillosos por las lágrimas la rubia; aun estaba despeinada, tenía un par de arañazo en el cuello y los brazos.

°°RCRD°°

Gaara no podía creer lo que Naruto le acababa de decir. Ino en una pelea y contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar del rubio, pareció leer el pensamiento incrédulo de su primo y saco su celular, le mostró un video y escucho con claridad la voz de Ino.

_-¿Y si no quiero?_ –Vio como empujaba a su agresora la rubia que era más baja, lo que hacía parecer aquello algo cómico – _por si no te has dado cuenta él es quien me está siguiendo. Y si están tan enojadas porque me haya besado en medio de una clase de Azuma con todo el grupo como testigo ¡reclámenle a él! _–Respiro más rápidamente _- ¡yo no le pedio que me besara! Es más ¡¿desde cuándo son las dueñas de su vida para que se irriten tanto!? Él ni debe saber que existen…_-desconcertado, observo la bofetada que la rubia recibió, pero aún más desconcierto e incontrolablemente divertido, la vio saltar como un gato sobre la otra después de haberle devuelto al doble el pago por su mejilla colorada.

Quiso mirar a Naruto con reproche por la grabación de aquella escena, pero simplemente le fue imposible, silenciosa risa sostenía su estómago como si se le fuera a caer y enseguida que consiguió calmarse un poco decidió ir a esperarla, finalmente "era culpa suya"

°°FN RCRD°°

-Si-dijo simple y se levantó a acomodar algunos cabellos detrás de su oreja y ella enseguida se quitó. Él pensó que seguro notó que era incapaz de no curvar su boca en una sonrisa de diversión.

Cuando miro a la otra muchacha no pudo evitar mirarla con gélida seriedad, dando una vistazo rápido a la mejilla dilatada de Ino y enseguida a la castaña con molestia. No necesito decir nada, la otra chica salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Quién te dijo? – Pregunto ella malhumorada – ¿Naruto verdad?

-No me dijo… me mostro –la expresión de ella mostro horror –te grabo –le informo incapaz de ocultar la burla en su voz.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –Reclamo ya con lágrimas en los ojos -¡i-idiota!- le dio ternura verla así, también risa, era tan voluble, vulnerable y bella. Se acercó, la abrazo, pero ella empezó a empujarlo, de nuevo sin éxito sintió como se resignaba y al fin recargaba su cabeza en él-¡te odio, te odio! –sollozo apretando con sus delgada manos su camisa.

-Sé que no es verdad…- aseguro Gaara a la vez que besaba su frente y sus manos.

-no sabes nada –trato de sonar molesta pero se oyó más como una niña haciendo una rabieta.

-¿Me quieres? –preguntó sin vacilar el pelirrojo.

-… N-no –respondió indecisa.

-No sé por qué no te creo –le dijo con ironía, era visible que ella mentía. Ino quiso reclamar y cuando abrió la boca no logro decir nada coherente.

-D-déjame t-tranquila –la vio nerviosa pero no la soltó.

-No lo creo –se negó el para después sostenerle el mentón y besarla. Era imposible que no lo quisiera.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y pronto subire el proximo capítulo, dentro de dos semanas para se exacto...<p>

!Mucho exito en todo!

.

.

*El _**nikuman**_ (肉まん; de 肉饅頭 _niku_, 'carne', y _manjū_) es una receta japonesa consistente en masa de harina rellena con cerdo picado cocinado u otros ingredientes. Es un tipo de _**chūka man**_ (中華まん, literalmente 'bollo chino al vapor') parecido al _baozi_ (包子) chino.

El _nikuman_ se cuecen al vapor y a menudo se vende como comida callejera. Desde agosto o septiembre, durante todos los meses de invierno hasta aproximadamente comienzos de abril, el _chūka man_ está disponible en tiendas de conveniencia, donde se mantienen calientes.

°El sufijo _Tono_ (殿 【との】**?**), pronunciado _dono_ (どの**?**) es un sufijo arcaico extremadamente formal. En la época de los samuráis se utilizaba para denotar un gran respeto hacia el interlocutor pero en condición de igualdad. Tiene un significado similar al del "Don" o "Doña" español, aunque no indica procedencia noble. En la actualidad ya no se utiliza en las conversaciones cotidianas, aunque se sigue utilizando para dirigirse a Buda, además de en cierto tipo de correspondencia de negocios, así como en certificados o premios y en la correspondencia escrita de la ceremonia del té.

** El Gags es un término utilizado para una mafia, o pandillas de delincuentes. Los más fuertes y grandes son los _Yakuza_, pero hay bandas pequeñas de adolescentes que se apoderan de ciertas zonas e intimidad a la gente, inclusive si cometen crímenes y demás actividades ilícitas. Tienen una manera determinada de vestir haciendo fácil su identificación. Algunos jóvenes se visten así por gusto y llegan a ser confundidos con ellos.


	18. ParteXVIII: Quiero estar contigo

¡¿Vieron el capítulo de Naruto, 632?!

¡kay! Como diría Yerik, Fagirlea. Y no es por hacerle promoción a Kishomoto (no la necesita) pero lo adoré.

Bueno saludos a todo(a)s ustedes y muchas gracias por leerme.

Yerik, gracias por tus reviews sin falta. Saludos y los mejores deseos.

Michelle: espero que también te guste y muchos saludos.

Yuurisei: aquí está la conti y el epilogo es el último capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias por leerme y saludos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Locura para dos

.

.

Parte XVIII: Quiero estar contigo

.

.

.

.

Las venas le fluían de pura irritación, no solo lo estaba evitando, lo hacía todavía más de lo debido; ahora también se la pasaba todo el día con el de las sonrisas, ese _idiota_ que la perseguía como una sombra desde que ellos no hablaban. Era la tercera vez en el día que se topaba con ellos y eso solamente lograba aumentar más su ira.

Todos sus intentos anteriores de hablar con ella fueron en vano, Sakura se comportaba más evasiva cada vez y la única vez que sus ojo hicieron contacto, el noto el gran esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo para no llorar… y le dolió. Eso era lo que amaba de la pelirrosa, su incapacidad para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Volvió a observarlos cuando se alejaban hacia la biblioteca y los siguió.

En esa escena había algo que no concordaba y era que la sonrisa de Sakura era todavía más fingida que la del tal Sai, y cada vez que el otro chico se trataba de acercar a ella, de tocar su hombro o su mano, las cejas de ella mostraban su incomodidad juntándose sobre sus ojos mientras ella sonreía en forma de disculpa y se alejaba unos pasos del otro chico al mismo tiempo.

-¡idiota!- murmuro él cuando vislumbro con claridad la difícil situación en la que la muchacha estaba y con su actitud complicaba más las cosas para ellos dos, porque si _el imbécil_, la tocaba de alguna manera extraña los golpes que le infligiría a él, de seguro lo mandarían a la dirección.

Se acercó más y procuro ser sigiloso, ese día había pocas personas leyendo libros. No parecía una buena situación.

Ella caminaba sin rumbo fijo, aparentando que buscaba un libro pero alejándose al mismo tiempo de la zona concurrida.

-Sai, lo siento mucho, no quiero que malinterpretes- el rostro de ella resaltaba su estado de incomodidad –y-yo no puedo corresponderte –no pudo evitar su poner voz nerviosa cuando el otro joven empezó a disminuir la distancia. Sasuke, que ya antes sentía ira de verlos juntos, se puso furioso, los veía desde el otro lado del estante de libros.

-Vamos, Sakura-san –pronuncio como una súplica hipócrita –dame una oportunidad. Sasuke –san –"¿él qué?" pensó deteniéndose súbitamente ¿Qué iba a decir ese tipo de él?, quería saber – si él se interesara de verdad en ti ya te lo habría dicho ¿no crees? –instantáneamente ella se puso completamente sería y su mirada bajo al suelo – oh, no te pongas así… no es tu culpa que él no sintiera lo mismo que tú; puede que su tipo sean más como Karin, ella es más… bueno tu sabes –con una fuerte tensión en su cuerpo noto como la muchacha empezaba a llorar. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciéndole aquel imbécil; era verdad que la chica pelirroja no hacía más que insinuarse todo el tiempo pero él siempre estaba demasiado distraído pensando en Sakura y todas la estupideces que lo hacía sentir . Y ahora, ese idiota oportunista, la ponía insegura…

No, si lo pensaba bien era toda su propia culpa.

-E-eso no ti-tiene n-ada que ver contigo –le respondió ella con su lastimera voz entrecortada.

Si lo pensaba bien, él era el responsable de las lágrimas de sakura, que estuviera tan insegura y de ser presa fácil para alguien manipulador como veía que era Sai.

-pero claro que tiene que ver con migo –le aseguro, acorralándola finalmente, entre el estate de libros y su cuerpo. Los instintos asesinos del joven Uchiha lo alentaron con deseos de muerte para el de las sonrisas sosas- solo acepta…

Enseguida él interpuso su mano entre la boca de ella y la del otro pelinegro, lo empujo tomándolo de la cara y golpeo su estómago con la rodilla. La chica estaba en shock; el otro no fue capaz de esconder su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke ahí.

-¡Deja de llenarle la cabeza de estupidez a Sakura! –ordeno con los dientes apretados. Lo levanto de la camisa y lo acercó a él violentamente –no te vuelvas a acercar a ella. Déjala tranquila o esto se va a repetir – y como una demostración levanto su puño, lo golpeó una, otra y otra vez, magullando en cada ocasión diferentes partes de su rostro.

-¡Ya por favor! - reacciono solo porque la chica se había colgado prácticamente de su brazo. Lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y lo primero que atino a hacer fue lanzar al individuo al suelo y esperar a que viniera la inevitable reprimenda, sin embargo antes de que alguien llegara Sakura lo arrastro rápidamente fuera ahí, apena se daba cuenta que seguía sujetándolo del brazo y desde su perspectiva cada movimiento era bien captado por los ojos de él. Como, mientras lo alaba, su cabello se movía ondulante y su respiración de escuchaba agitada. Olía a durazno, se preguntó internamente hace cuanto que no la tenía así de cerca, ni siquiera la última vez que discutieron.

En cuanto estuvieron bastante lejos de la _escena del crimen_ Sakura se detuvo.

-y-ya es suficiente –dijo vacilante –gracias por ayudarme, prometo alejarme del peligro –aseguro pero los ojos de ella nunca permanecieron en los de él y eso lo inquieto –pero ya no me busques más, después de lo que ha pasado… mejor dicho, hemos pasado, no puedo estas como si nada sucediera y actuar como una simple amiga –sus palabras lo incomodaron y apretó los puños, la palabras de Hinata y el episodio reciente le hicieron volverse a sentir presionado, era todo consecuencia de que las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien dichas. Reacciono a tiempo para detener la.

-Esta vez es mi turno de hablar –la hizo que lo mirara a la cara, era muy importante para Sasuke darse cuenta de los que ella pensaba y sus expresiones siempre lo ayudaban –yo pensé que estábamos bien. Tú sabes, así como estábamos. No quería lastimarte –rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía–es verdad –pronuncio con firmeza.

-¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decirme? –esas palabras le provocaron frustración, y es que él era bueno en casi todo, excepto en las palabras. Justo la habilidad que necesitaba para que ella lo comprendiera. La muchacha trato de soltarse.

-n-no –esta vez no podía dejar su oportunidad de hablar bien con ella, de que las cosas se arreglaran, así que decidió decir cuanta idiotez se le viniera a la cabeza como Naruto hacia–solo pienso en ti, quiero partirle la cara a todo el que te mira de más, no me gusta dejar de verte o dejar saber qué haces –a medida que hablaba sentía que su cara se calentaba pero lo soporto y continuo ante la mirada impresionada de una Sakura que también tenía el rostro de colores – no he estado seguro si tu sientes o sentirás lo mismo que yo. Temo que si formalizamos las cosas no salgan bien.

.

.

-¿Cómo que cosa? –pregunto con aprensión la chica. No le era fácil créele, después de todo y aunque lo quería, solo lograba pensar en todas las ocasiones en que ella trato de preguntar lo mismo_¿qué eran?_ y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo o siquiera insinuarlo él tenía cosas que hacer, e igualmente estaban presente las otras compañeras que lo miraban con ojos coquetos, muchas era muy guapas y tenían mejor cuerpo, más curvilíneo. Sería muy fácil que él mirara a cualquiera de ellas, ninguna le decía que no a Sasuke o se atrevía a negarle cualquier favor, no como ella que todo el tiempo le llevaba la contraría.

Empezó a deprimirse por sus propios pensamientos, porque a pesar de que quería que todas las cosas que hizo antes ayudaran para aclarar la situación entre ellos, igual estaba la posibilidad de que se rompiera por completo su vínculo. Sí, en el fondo era pesimista.

-¡como todo! –Exclamó- discutimos mucho, y después ese idiota que te perseguía todo el tiempo. Y si te agrada alguien más yo… no te dejaré, si lo que quieres una relación formal ya no te permitiré déjarme ¿entiendes? –Sakura se quedó muy impresionada y cohibida con lo último e incluso pensó estar mal interpretando.

-¿A-a qué te refieres…?-busco una aclaración pero realmente temía un poco oír la respuesta. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban cuando él miro en su dirección seria y pausadamente.

-Tú me entiendes… siempre lo haces –se acercó a ella lento y sin embargo le pareció más amenazante que nunca, quería correr pero se contuvo no quería que confundiera sus acciones de nuevo–Sakura… ¿serás mía de ahora en adelante? – cuando cinco segundos de silencio se hicieron seis la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo su respiración, soltó despacio el aire por temor a que su aliento diera de lleno en cara del muchacho, que no se apartaba ni un centímetro de ella -¿no puedes contestarme no es así? –él mostro una mirada lastimada y se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí.

-¡No, no te vayas! –le pidió ya sin saber que más hacer – ¡yo t-te quiero! –Jadeo las palabras con el estómago echo un nudo, finalmente lo dijo en voz alta, estaba muy nerviosa –yo quiero hacerte feliz pero siempre te hago enojar, casi todo el tiempo estas serio, nunca me haces saber lo que estás pensando, excepto hoy… y tengo miedo, de que te artes de mí… y no sé de qué hablas exactamente cundo dices… tu-tuya – desvió sus ojos verdes de lo de él por la vergüenza de lo que pensaba –y no estoy lista…ni siquiera me pasó por la cabeza que tú -murmuro al final con los puños apretados sobre el pecho.

-Lose -la burla en su voz la hizo mirarlo de otra vez –tampoco yo estaba pensado en "_eso"_ –él sonrió con picardía y Sakura se sintió como una estúpida-aunque no se oye tan mal –bromeo acercándose a la chica – la verdad ahora mismo sería suficiente tu promesa de no mirar a nadie que no sea yo y que no vas a huir de mi por esto –dijo refiriéndose a su actitud posesiva.

-Prometo no huir –aseguró levantando la mano solemnemente.

-¿Y lo otro?-quiso saber él inconforme.

-No necesito prometer algo que siempre he hecho –Sasuke levanto una ceja sin incredulo - Yo solo me fijo siempre en ti – aseguro con las mejillas coloradas.

El muchacho mostro una sonrisa relajada al fin que Sakura solo vio una vez antes de ese día. Él estaba realmente contento.

-Te invito a cenar –ofreció el chico pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

-¿En dónde? – divertida de lo drásticamente que todo acababa de cambiar con el solo hecho de hablar sinceramente, también se sintió relajada.

-¿En mi casa, con mi madre? – Ahí iba su calma- _adiós_ -le dijo mentalmente a su tranquilidad –_y hola plan improvisado para agradarle a tu suegra_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Huir ya no era una opción, los dos eran ahora un equipo gracias a Azuma _sensei_ y su buena mente para los castigos. No podía soportar la idea de estar todas las vacaciones encerrada entre cuatro paredes repitiendo el curso de algebra, algebra con fracciones o peor algebra con divisiones y formulas. Ninguna película de horror le causaba lo que las incógnitas "x" y "y" juntas en un ejercicio fraccional con división. Lo peor de todo podría ser que si Gaara estaba también en ese salón nunca se concentraría.

Ya hacia unas horas que las clases finalizaron pero ella estaba con él en un salón vacío tratando de concentrarse precisamente. Dos minutos antes seguía escuchando la explicación sobre como despejar la incógnita "y" del ejercicio, entonces empezó deliberar consigo si los ojos de Gaara eran verdes o verde azulados.

-¿Ino, me estas escuchando? –pregunto Gaara por tercera vez.

-Nooooo –respondió sin remordimientos –es toda tu culpa. Si no fuera por la escena que armaste podría solo tener una nota aprobatoria, un siente (c) sería suficiente –lo miro con reproche recargando su cabeza en la mano con monotonía.

-Está bien para mí sino quieres conseguir un diez –pronuncio con sonrisa maliciosa –es mejor…

-¿¡de qué estás hablando?! –exhausta mentalmente se levantó para encararlo.

-Te falla la memoria…-su mirada significativa irrito a la rubia, como si buscara que ella misma le dijera el por qué. Esa simple acción preocupo a la chica e instantáneamente empezó a buscar es sus cabeza que era lo que les había dicho el maestro.

_Si usted y la señorita Yamanaka no obtienen un diez en esta asignatura vendrán en verano… ¡para hacer el curso completo de nuevo!_

_No me conformare con nueve punto nueve ¡¿entienden?!_

Lo que quería decir que si no aprobaban los dos con nota perfecta de todos modos la pasarían juntos el verano.

-¡¿Por qué?!- su exclamación solo causo la risa silenciosa del chico, pero eso no se quedaría así por lo menos debía decir lo que pensaba –No sé qué pretendes –farfullo golpeando el escritorio donde estaban las libretas - Esto es una tontería, sabias perfectamente que no puedo conseguir una calificación perfecta en esta clase.

-¿Lo sabía? –su sarcasmo elevo el enojo de la muchacha que no lograba deshacerse de su frustración.

-Ya no estés jugando conmigo – le reclamo ya harta de todo sus sentimientos encontrados, porque no importaba todos los besos que recibiera del pelirrojo o que estaba loca por él, solo quería escuchar unas palabra de él, algo como me gustas _como mínimo_ o también estoy enamorado de ti o cualquier cosa que se escuchara parecido. Aunque sonara lamentable, incluso si esas palabras eran mentira, ella las creería, solo quería escucharlas-no sé qué es lo que tratas de hacer con todo tu acto de "_te lo dije, no intentes huir" –__se burló imitando a duras penas la voz del pelirrojo, pero no pudo ocultar el temblor de su voz o la expresión cansada de sus ojos._

-No estoy jugando – la mirada decidida del chico le causo más tensión.

-¿qué quieres de mí?- quiso saber, en su incomodidad no entendía, si lo que quería él era realmente estar con ella, o vengarse por la persecución y los malos ratos que lo hizo pasar el año anterior. Recordó cuándo los chicos pelearon con Sasori, y lo que Gaara dijo ese día, vívidamente volvió su corazón a lastimarla y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar ¿Y si aquello se repetia? - Tú mismo dijiste que ya estabas harto de mí…

_¡Ya basta!_

_¡Estoy harto de esta situación!_

_Me buscas por todas partes, me metes en problemas y después te apareces cuando quieres…_

_No quiero que me molestes más Ino… es enserio._

Las palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Ino.

.

.

-sí, eso dije –le contesto con mesura - Lo siento mucho por eso -Pensar bien lo que estaba por decirle a la chica que yacía frente a él era muy importante. Podía notarlo por las expresiones atormentadas que ella tenía en su gesto. Él se daba cuenta muy bien de lo que pasaba con ella. Una vez que dijo todo aquello y logro _"quitársela se encima"_ no estuvo feliz y tranquilo como pensó que pasaría. Se atrapo así mismo pensado en sus bromas y riendo solo, extrañando su caja _bento_, sus abrazos inesperados y el olor que dejaba impregnado en su ropa después de ello. La amaba ¿pero y si eso era demasiado compromiso para Ino? Eran muy jóvenes claro que era pronto para hablar de algo tan importante y serio.

-Entiendo, está bien que lo sientas porque yo también lo sentí – fue directo a la mesa y empezó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila -ya me canse hoy, así que nos vemos mañana - lanzó objetos amontonadamente dentro de ella. Estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar y él lo pudo ver claramente en sus ojos cristalizándose cuando puso un pie fuera del salón.

Él comprendió que si la dejaba ir de esa forma la situación entre ellos no mejoraría pronto.

-Esta vez no –la tomo de la mano para que no se fuera y aseguro la puerta por dentro. Innegablemente estaba pensando en el día en que perdió el control de lo que decía, él del mismo modo lo recordaba ya que ese pensamiento lo llevaba directo a aquel día en invierno, cuando le quito a unos sujetos de encima y trato de comportarse como normalmente lo hacía.

-¡suéltame! –se retorció para que la soltara. Las palabras que ella dijo en ese entonces, ya casi hace un año, lo hicieron recapacitar y ordenar sus pensamientos.

_¿¡Quién te crees que eres?!_

_No puedes venir así nada más y llevarme como si nada pasara, dijiste que ya no me acercara,_

… _¡quita esa cara! Eso es lo que me pediste…_

_Eso es lo que haré… me rindo contigo._

Esas palabras todavía le atravesaban el pecho.

-No – y al instante la cargo sobre su hombro. Con ella encima, pataleando y gritando, regreso sobre sus pasos a levantar las mochila de cada quien, encerrarse juntos en un salón del instituto fuera del horario de clase no era buena idea, no importaba que Ino hubiera avisado a su madre y le explicara porque estudiaría la materia que más odiaba excluyendo la parte del beso le sorprendió que la chica fuera tan sincera con su madre. A pesar de eso necesitaba retenerla el tiempo necesario porque al parecer era el momento de aclarar varias cosas – si no dejas de grita vas a seguir en este sitio –dijo refiriéndose a su hombro -todos en la calle van a voltear a verte y solo pensaran que somos un par haciendo un escándalo ridículo –no vas a ir a ningún lado.

-¡suéltame, no me importa. Ya no me importa nada de lo que digas! –escucho como la chica empezaba llorar, sus sollozos detuvieron su paso y aun no salían de la escuela. Entro a uno de los talleres con ella, cerró la puerta y de nuevo la aseguro. La luz rojiza del atardecer se filtraba entre las cortinas colgadas en las ventanas mientras el olor a acrílicos perduraba en el cuarto, el único sonido que se podía oír en ese ambiente eran los murmullos lastimeros de la rubia, que una vez que fue puesta en el suelo nuevamente se alejó lo más que pudo de Gaara y se sentó en el suelo. Fue muy sencillo ver lo mucho que la lastimo. Se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo de los brazos para atraerla hacia él, con toda la resistencia que ella podía ofrecer, la lucha por alejarlo solo duro unos minutos hasta que el chico logro abrazarla fuertemente.

-Lo siento mucho –hablo finalmente –ese día… no quería que te involucraras en problemas o que Sasori te pudiera lastimar, y dije cosas que no sentía –en silencio ella recargo su rostro en el pecho de él.

-P-pero no entiendo ¿por qué me duele tanto, o q-que ganas confundiéndome? – explico entrecortadamente.

.

.

En Esa posición oyó como los latidos del muchacho aumentaban de ritmo. Ino deseo estar siempre así y no tener preguntas, no anhelar más besos o aclaraciones, incluso leer la mente, solo un poco, tal vez así lograría calmar sus inseguridades.

-Pensé que ya lo sabias –suspiro el pelirrojo – quería esperar un poco más para hablarte de esto, pero veo que no debo hacerte esperar – con su manos acaricio el cabellos rubio que se deslizaba por la espada de Ino y aparto su fleco para secar su cara – Te amo, y quiero que estés con migo de ahora en adelante. Eres divertida, persistente al punto de irritarme pero eso me ha ayudado a cambiar.

-imposible… - contesto sin creérselo –no tienes que mentir para que yo siga a tu lado – ella pensó que una palabra tan fuertes como esa, de "amor", era tremendamente improbable obtenerlas de la persona que la abrazaba, a pesar de que le doliera no debía permitir que él se sacrificara por sentir culpa de las veces que la rechazo, o de sus tratos despectivos en el pasado. No quería que nadie se quedara con ella por responsabilidad o culpa –puedo ser tu amiga hasta que encuentres a alguien que de verdad ames... – sintió como se le estrangulaba la garganta pero soporto para no empezar a llorar de nuevo.

-T-E A-M-O – recalco con tono irritado –ahí está otra vez, esa inseguridad. No voy a molestarme en preguntar desde cuando te das por vencida tan rápido –levanto la cara de ella para que lo viera a los ojos - Tendré que hacer que me creas –súbitamente le dio un beso pero este aumento de intensidad sin previo aviso, la muchacha busco aire pero en vez de eso sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa de la lengua tibia de Gaara que tocaba la de ella, cuando pensó que iba a caer tuvo que sostenerse de lo hombros del joven, e irremediablemente se abrazó a su cuello –te amo –repitió al separar sus bocas. Volvió a acercarse para besar el cuello, la mandíbula y la oreja de la rubia y a su vez ella luchaba por no hacer ningún ruido extraño. Sus respiraciones se hicieron pesadas, para el momento en que él se volvió a separar del cuerpo de ella empezó a desanudar su corbata ante los ojos expectantes y atemorizados de ella -¿me crees ahora? Solo puedo hacer este tipo de cosas contigo – se acercó a su boca y la beso sin esperar repuesta, el chico tomo las manos de ella y las puso alrededor de su propio cuello, después la abrazo por la cintura con un brazo y el otro desabotono poco a poco la blusa –eres demasiado hermosa –alarmada busco cubrirse – no, por favor déjame verte – las manos del Sabaku buscaron sus pechos acariciándolos- ¿me crees?-susurro en su oído.

-¡t-te creo! –Respondió agitada –detente, detente te lo suplico – enseguida los ojos de él mostraron el rechazo que sentía – Entiéndeme un poco – lo abrazo para que no se fuera –estoy tan nerviosa que si intento pararme en este instante caería como un venado bebe al suelo. Si continuas creo que me voy a desmayar – ella suspiro contra el pecho de él – yo también te amo, desee odiarte muchas veces y al final simplemente no pude.

-¿eso es un si te creo o si me quedo contigo?

-si, a los dos –sonrió colgándose de su cuello –después de todo eres solo para mí…

-qué remedio –ironizo el mirando al techo.

-¡Oye! – Reclamo golpeando su brazo –puedo ser una excelente novia.

-¿entonces ya eres mi novia? –interrogo bromeando.

-¡así es! – Aseguro apuntándolo –después de hoy ya no tienes más remedio que soportarme para siempre…

-eso espero – y la beso una vez más procurando guardar la compostura.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Semanas después todo parecía estar en su lugar, excepto para un rubio que caminaba con moretones en el cuerpo para todas partes, ya que ahora era el representante deportivo de la escuela, y los golpes que llevaba en el rostro no podían ser ocultados. Ya había mil rumores esparcidos por toda la escuela, desde que se había metido con una banda de maleantes para defender el honor de su novia, hasta que Hinata-sama, como todos la llamaba ahora, era hija de una familia de _Yakuzas*_ que trataron de deshacerse de él y que cuando vieron su resistencia al dolor lo dejaron ser prometido de la joven, con la promesa de ser el siguiente cabecilla de la organización.

Pero solo sus amigos sabían la verdad.

°°RCD°°

El enfrentamiento entre Neji y Naruto fue más reñido de lo que Hiashi Hyuha Hubiera esperado, se notaba en su rostro consternado que lo último que paso por su cabeza es que la situación fuese tan pareja, casi al mismo tiempo que Naruto recibía un golpe asestaba otro de vuelta al cuerpo de Neji. Hinata observaba horrorizada la escena pero fue solo una fracción de segundo que el Namikase miro a la chica y enseguida recibió un puñetazo que lo derribo al _tatami**_. Todo pasó muy rápido, Hinata corrió para interponerse entre él y el golpe final que su primo pensaba dar, el rubio se dio cuenta que por la velocidad, su contrincante, no podría detenerse, abrazo a su novia para protegerla y el golpe vino como un martillo. Todo se puso oscuro y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba acostado en una habitación de la casa Hyuga oyendo los sollozos de su Hinata-chan del otro lado de la puerta corrediza del cuarto.

Un rato después se abrió la misma puerta, entro Hyashi encabezado a varias personas, un doctor (que al parecer ya lo había revisado porque tenía vendas en su cabeza y la ropa cambiada), el mismo Neji con cara deplorable; su padre, Minato, que parecía serio pero el brillo de diversión en sus ojos lo delataba y unos cuantos más que no reconoció.

-Naruto –llamo su atención el padre de Hinata –ya hemos tomado una decisión – aseguro con total solemnidad. Él perdió, era obvio ya que el perder la conciencia durante un combate siempre es signo de derrota, se sintió culpable por hacerle promesas vacías a ella y bajo el rostro esperado el verdadero golpe final –como prometido oficial de mi hija debes comportarte a la altura de tú nuevo rol - Hiashi suspiro sonoramente y murmuro como un niño pequeño cosas como "no puedo creerlo" "con este muchacho" y "desaliñado" fue la última cosa que murmuro antes de volver a su estado patriarcal y dejar una última advertencia – espero que conserves la VIRTUD de mi querida hija hasta el día de la boda –la sombra asesina en los ojos de su suegro le caso escalofríos.

-¡S-si señor! –contesto exaltado y sentado completamente recto en la cama.

°°FN RCD°°

Aunque con el segundo rumor no estaban tan lejos de la verdad, pues estaba seguro que si su suegro, sabia siquiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando estaba a solas con Hinata lo mandaría a hacer la ceremonia del _Harakiri°_.

-¿Naruto- kun? –la apacible voz de Hinata lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad - ¿Me escuchaste?

-mmmm –se estiro antes de salir de su letargo de entre los brazos de su novia. Se quedó dormido usando las piernas de ella como almohada –lo siento Hinata-chan, eres demasiado agradable –repondio acurrucándose como un gato. Ella por su lado se ruborizo, eso le encantaba ¿algún día dejaría de hacerlo? Se preguntó.

-Ino dice que tenemos que festejar este fin de año, solo los amigos –dijo expectante, él sabía muy bien lo mucho que ella quería ir porque nunca había estado fuera de su casa en esas fechas, y que ahora parte de que pudiera estar fuera dependía de él -¿vamos a ir?

-Claro Hina-chan… - y a pesar de los golpes la sonrisa radiante de su preciosa acompañante lo hacían olvidarse de todo eso.

-¡Gracias Naruto-kun! – dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente y permitiéndole a él oler su perfume de cerca.

-Esta va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé… -murmuro él en tono quejumbroso.

-¿decías algo? –su expresión inocente flecho a Naruto de nuevo.

-¡Demasiado, es demasiado para mí! –La atrajo a si una vez que estuvieron de pie -¡bésame Hinata-chan!

-Con gusto… -dijo haciendo caso de la petición.

Debían aprovechar y disfrutar de su tiempo antes de que llegara Neji para vigilarlos.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el capítulo final, ¿qué tal, les gusto? Y si no quedaron satisfecho(a)s hare un epilogo, no se preocupen les encantará.<p>

Muchos saludos y besos. Estoy muy agradecida por todos sus reviews y a los que me hicieron su autor favorito o les gusto tanto mi historia que se valió un lugar entre los mejores para ustedes. Muchas gracias y los mejores deseos siempre.

.

.

* * *

><p>* La <strong>yakuza<strong> (やくざ) es el equivalente japonés del crimen organizado; es una mafia japonesa que data del siglo XVII. El origen de la palabra no se conoce con exactitud, pero se dice que proviene de un juego de cartas llamado Hanafuda, muy famoso entre los _bakuto_, en el que la peor mano consiste en un 8 (ya), un 9 (ku) y un 3 (za). La Yakuza moderna ha extendido sus actividades a la corrupción bancaria y política. Esta mafia en 2009, el último año del que se tiene registro, tenía un estimado de 87.900 miembros en Japón.

** Las esteras denominadas como **Tatami** [ 畳 (たたみ） ]; (palabra que originalmente significaba "doblada y apilada") son un elemento tradicional muy característico de las casas japonesas. Tradicionalmente se hacían con tejido de paja, y se embalaban con ese mismo material. En la actualidad pueden también elaborarse con poliestireno expandido aunque, al menos en Japón, no es lo más habitual. El borde de cada estera se recubre con un brocado, o simplemente con tela verde oscura.

°El **harakiri**, **haraquiri** o _**hara-kiri**_ (腹切 o 腹切り**?** lit. «corte del vientre») es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento, si bien en el idioma japonés se prefiere el término _**seppuku**_ (切腹**?**), puesto que la palabra _harakiri_ se considera vulgar.1 Otras fuentes afirman que la diferencia entre _seppuku_ y _harakiri_ estaría en la lectura de los _kanjis_.2


	19. Especial

Hola queridísima (o)s lectores(a)s, como verán este es un capítulo extra, no podía hacer más como algunas de ustedes me pidieron ya que he empezado otros proyectos. Por otro lado, como agradecimiento, he hecho este especial para ustedes.

NOTA: este mismo no cuenta como epilogo. Ese es aparte.

Sin más muchos saludos y mis agradecimientos a ustedes.

.

.

Locura para dos

.

.

.

Parte XIX: Capítulo especial

.

.

.

Una mujer enojada era la cosa más escalofriante que Gaara pudiera haberse encontrado alguna vez. Y claro el cómo novio de una rubia escandalosa, y algo volátil, lo sabía de primera mano.

A pesar de que pronto cumplirían tres años y medio de relación oficial, y que él trataba de ser lo más comprensivo que sus capacidades le daban, y no era demasiado; ella seguía comportándose como si él fuera un extraño desde _ese día_.

El día que quería olvidar.

De verdad no entendía que era lo que pasaba ahora con ella. Él no cometió ningún error (no uno intencional al menos).

-Sakura dile a ese, ¿cómo se llama? Gaa –lo que sea… como sea, dile que no quiero hablar con él –soltó sin siquiera mirarlo.

La aludida le lanzo una mirada a manera de disculpa. Pero, antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera siquiera repetir lo dicho por Ino, él contestó.

-No sé por qué estas enojada con migo –respondió en tono irritado el muchacho. Los rencorosos ojos azules de la muchacha se detuvieron finalmente en su cara.

-¿No tienes idea he? – Expreso con la voz cargada de ironía –Hace dos semanas…

-_Oh, no. Aquí viene…_ –pensó Gaara con un visible escalofrió.

-Sí, ese día –acuso con el ceño fruncido y señalándolo con un dedo acusador–sé que lo recuerdas –hizo un silencio aspirando de manera dramática -¡Esperaba perder mi virginidad esa noche! ¿Con quién crees? ¡Si! Con mi novio –Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas y huyo para no seguir escuchando los problemas amorosos de sus amigos. Ino ni la noto – Empezaron los besos, las caricias y nos acercamos cada vez más… -el pelirrojo cubrió la boca de ella sintiéndose acalorado de pronto.

-Ino…- trago con su garganta seca recordando la escenas que le calentaban las venas - sé que eso era importante para ti -¿lo sabía enserio? No, realmente no sabía cuán importante era para ella hasta ese momento–pero no podemos. No todavía –él se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto triste, sus ojos con sentimiento de rechazo –no me deseas ¿verdad? –Declaro ella con angustia - ¿Es por que subí tres kilos el mes pasado? Puedo regresar a mí peso – sugirió ella esperanzada, ese fue el momento en que Gaara se dio cuenta que ella estaba divagando y pensando cosas equivocadas –y _estos_ siguen igual –declaró ella tomando sus pechos entre sus propias manos mostrándole.

El cuerpo completo del pelirrojo entró en tensión. Apretó los dientes.

Todo de ella le gustaba. Especialmente _esos._ Como ella les llamaba.

_-¿Está enferma de la cabeza, cuáles kilos? Claro que quería tocarlos. Todavía quiero_- _pero no debo_ –pensó Gaara, y quiso gemir en voz alta por sus pensamientos, sumados a la visión que le ofrecía los senos de la rubia; en cambio aparto la vista, y apretó los dientes aún más, hasta que casi sintió que se le rompía la quijada.

–vez eso es lo que te digo. Te doy asco –vio como las lágrimas empezaba a agolparse en sus ojos celeste, a la vez que empezaba a irse.

_-¡Diablos!_- se quedaba sin opciones. Tendría que decirle la verdad.

-¡Me voy de aquí! -hablo ella visiblemente conmocionada – ahora mismo no soporto verte…

-se lo prometí a tu padre! –declaro de un solo golpe.

Los dos se miraban fijamente y todo se quedó en silencio.

Más silencio…

De la nada ella se volteó como si la puerta (que estaba a punto de abrir) estuviera en llamas, y entro como un tornado a la habitación, la que ocupaba en ese departamento que compartía con las chicas. Cuando regreso traía con ella el pequeño jarrón que él le regalo el año pasado, y si aviso lo arrojo a la cabeza de él, con intenciones asesinas.

El muchacho apenas esquivo el golpe. En segundos escucho como el objeto se desintegraba cuando colisionaba con la puerta.

-¡¿me estás diciendo que llevas más de dos años conspirando con mi padre?! –Resoplo ella completamente fuera de si -¡¿Qué no vas a ver la lencería de encaje que me compre?! –Ino empezó a hiperventilar - ¡maldito pelirrojo conspirador, ¡Traidor! ¡Te odio! – al ver que ella se aproximaba su cuerpo se preparó para más posibles daños, pero en lugar de eso ella paso de largo con caminar decidido a la salida.

-¿Ino a dónde vas? –sin querer su tono era sombrío, demasiado censurador para sus propios deseos.

-¿Te importa? –Preguntó de vuelta en tono mordaz – tal vez encuentre a alguien a quien no le interese quedar bien con mi padre – lo miro retadora y con rencor–ya sabes, alguien que me ayude con mi problemita…

_-"¿Problemita, qué problemita?_ –pensó él. Hasta que de repente cayó cuenta del problema al que se refería _-¡Oh, oh no!_ – sin querer, la respiración del pelirrojo se aceleró.

Ante la sola idea de que alguien que no fuera él, tocara de esa manera a Ino, le hirvió la sangre. Estaba seguro de que fanfarroneaba, ella no era así. Pero no pudo evitar ponerse furioso.

Cuando se dio cuando de lo que hacía, uno: Gaara ya había cerrado la puerta frente a Ino, y asegurado de un solo golpe. Dos: ella estaba sobre su hombro pataleando y gritando amenazas, algo de "castrar" y "nada de descendencia" pero no le hizo caso, y tres: una vez que también aseguro la puerta del dormitorio de ella todo estaba perdido.

No había marcha atrás.

.

.

.

Con la respiración contenida de nervios, o anticipación, Ino apenas podía creer que Gaara se hubiera encerrado con ella en su propio cuarto. Por regla general él siempre evitaba estar con ella mucho tiempo a solas, o besarla con tanta intensidad, y claro nada de tocar de más su cuerpo. Muy diferente de este mismo momento. Encantadoramente diferente.

La besó largamente, la mente se le puso en blanco.

Pasaron las horas, y aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no estaba bien, y que su padre y Gaara tenían razón en protegerla, ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su pelirrojo y ella juntos. En tocarlo y ser tocada por él.

Lo amaba después de todo.

.

.

.

Chicas este es todo el especial. Lo siento muchísimo para las que les gusta las cosas más explicitas pero está fuera de mi código, algo más explícito. Juro que he hecho lo que pude para que lo disfruten.

Muchos saludos.


	20. EPILOGO

Esta es la última parte de la hsitoria, se que tarde demasido pero estoy encantada de porder cambiar a _complete _el estado y decir que cumpli con mi palabra de termina.

Dedicatoria especial a tod s las que me siguieron hasta el final y los mejores deseos.

¡Epecialmente a **Yerik,** e** Ines Uchiha!**

Muchos saludos.

.

.

.

Locura para dos

.

.

.

Epilogo

.

.

.

Solo podía escuchar sus respiraciones en la oscuridad de la casa, aun así estaba nerviosa, y ansiosa al mismo tiempo.

-¡espera! –Exclamo la rubia a la vez que trataba de calmar su respiración agitada – nos van a ver, no hagas eso –trato de exigir al apartase un poco del toque ardiente toque de su compañero, sin embargo se oyó como una súplica para hacer todo lo contrario – ¡no es justo, estás haciendo trampa! –le regaño juguetona cuando le acaricio más suavemente el cuerpo.

El rio entre dientes, un sonido que le encantaba a Ino, y la ponía a mil por hora.

-Están dormidos –dijo con persuasiva y suave voz Gaara – no pasa nada – unió más su boca a la de ella, induciéndola con su lengua, y ella casi lo detestaba por estar lográndolo. Hasta que otra vez pensó que no estaban solos ahí.

En cualquier momento se daría cuarenta de lo que estaban haciendo y sería muy vergonzoso.

Se iba a sentir indecente.

-La cocina no es un buen lugar para hacerlo –le espeto jadeante mientras él besaba todavía más abajo de su cuerpo -¡por favor… no! –susurro alarmada por ser descubiertos; la verdad era que adoraba esos momentos, pero odiaría que los vieran como dos adolescentes encendidos en una cocina a oscuras.

Cualquiera podía ir ahí, a tomar agua o cualquier cosa similar, y ella nunca le perdonaría a Gaara si los atrapaban. Aunque estaba sentada en la encimera y Gaara la cubría con su cuerpo, se sentía expuesta con la blusa desabotonada y la falda mal acomodada.

-Tú quieres esto tanto como yo – casi suplico el pelirrojo –vamos cariño, di que sí – pidió repartiendo besos en su mandíbula, pasando a su garganta donde su pulso latía acelerado, lazo su corbata a algún lado desconocido y desabotono la parte de arriba de su propia camisa.

-Muy bien tú ganas…

Repentinamente una las luces se encendieron iluminado todo a su alrededor.

-¡Iuuuk! – Exclamó un pequeño pelirrojo - ¡qué asco! – reclamó mirándolos y señalándolos, mirándolos acusador con sus somnolientos ojos azules.

Gaara gruño audiblemente e Ino escondió más su rostro en el saco de su esposo.

Con una risita femenina evito decir "te lo dije" frente a su hijo.

-Takuma, son las doce de la noche – regaño el progenitor con tono bastante irritado –se supone que llevas horas dormido -espeto malhumorado, y algo incómodo el hombre.

-También se supone que tienen un cuarto para que yo no vea sus obscenidades –dijo el muchachito con rencor. Su cara joven sonrojada y el señor fruncido igual al de su padre.

Ino evito soltar una carcajada para no quitarle gravedad al asunto, Gaara se enojaría con ella si hacia algo como eso cuando trataba de enfrentar la mirada inquisitiva del pequeño.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un sabelotodo impertinente? – espetó él mayor en una lucha de miradas.

-Solo tengo diez años y… no tengo ganas de ver… -miro a todos lados menos a sus padres -¡eso! Es asqueroso… -termino haciendo una mueca con los labios.

Su argumento le recordó lo listo que era su hijo mayor, se parecía mucho a Gaara.

-No lo volveremos a hacer Takuma – respondió ella tratando se sonar seria, aunque era muy difícil conseguirlo con el pelo un poco enmarañado al asomase por encima del hombro de su marido.

-¡hmph! – con esa exclamación Takuma se volteó abandonando apurado la cocina.

-¿no volveremos a hacerlo? – soltó el hombre con una ceja levantada y una mirada incrédula en sus facciones, se diría que hasta divertida.

-No lo haremos –aseguro ella con una sonrisa también – te lo dije, y no me hiciste caso.

-Tendré que encontrar una manera de convencerla señora de Sabaku No – amenazo tomándola en brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

-No será tan fácil mi vida, estoy algo enojada por exponer la visión de mis piernas a Takuma -le recordó evitando que sonara a reproche.

Gaara esta vez cerró bien la puerta del cuarto, se notaba que no quería ser interrumpido por segunda vez.

-Pero si tienes muy bonitas piernas –señaló juguetón – solo con verlas me pongo de buen humor.

Ino no pudo evitar soltar unas risita - Si me sigue alagando te voy a perdonar rápido –sonrió complacida por sus palabras.

-Puedo hacer más que alagarte amor – se aproximó con deseo de acabar lo que empezaron minutos antes.

-Promesas, promesas –Ino trató de sonar desinteresada para instarlo a que la tocara, le gustaba tentarlo. Y así fue que Gaara se acercó para demostrarle lo persuasivo que era.

A ella le encantaba que la convenciera con sus métodos, adoraba a su esposo.

No sería demasiado difícil convencerla, claro que eso no se lo diría.

.

.

.

Al fin, pensé que nunca iba a poder terminar, sin embargo aquí esta. Y se me quita un peso de encima a l poder cumplir con mi proyecto. Mi primera historia, casi quiero llorar.

Muchos besos y Saludos a todas las personas que me dieron sus preciosos review, porque para mí es un honor que me hayan escrito sus valiosas opiniones. Les deseo lo mejor y que triunfen en todo, que sigan escribiendo y leyendo.

Tengo otros dos proyectos (Fics pensados) de GaaIno, pero tengo que decidir cuál voy a tomar. Nos veremos pronto.

Buena vida a todo (a)s.


End file.
